Tears Of The Star
by ikapuchino
Summary: Sakura Haruno gadis belia yang baru manapaki karirnya di dunia entertaiment, harus melupakan segala mimpinya manakala sang CEO, Uchiha Sasuke menendangnya keluar dari grup kesayangannya Spring Girls untuk menutupi skandal mereka./"apakah kau pernah mencintaiku sekali saja?"/ "aku hanyalah sponsormu jangan pernah berharap lebih". Warning : Typo, gaje, ancur dll/
1. Shining

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Hallo everyone, ini fanfics Sasusaku pertama saya yang saya publish di FFn. Harap dimaklumi kalau masih banyak typo, agak geje atau kekurangan lainnya. Jika tidak suka silahkan tinggalkan _page_ ini.

Sebuah ruangan luas yang dipenuhi oleh cahaya lampu menjadi saksi bisu puluhan pasang mata yang sedang terpaku menatap sesosok dewi di hadapan mereka. Kulit putih, mulus, berwajah cantik dengan makhkota merah muda panjang membuat kecantikan sang dewi semakin terpancar.

Sebuah layar besar menampilkan sosoknya yang sempurna. Tubuh indahnya berbalut gaun putih selutut berbelahan dada rendah sehingga menonjolkan keseksian dan elegan. Walaupun badan gadis itu tak terlalu tinggi namun tak surut mengurangi pesonanya sebagai sang dewi, seluruh mata adam di ruang itu terpana melihat gadis berusia 21 tahun tersebut. Tiba-tiba seorang pria bertopi merah marun mendekati sang dewi sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"ini _shoot_ yang terakhir sakura-san.. mohon kerja samanya!"

Sang dewi membalas senyum ramah pria yang berprofesi sebagai PD itu.

"ha'I.. PD-sama.. mohon kerjasamanya semua!"

Para kru yang berada di studio itu pun berdecak kagum melihat keramahan sang dewi, sangat jarang melihat seorang _superstar_ sekelas Sakura memiliki tata krama yang baik, kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki _attitude_ yang buruk dan _arogant_. Banyak idol baru yang mulai mencicipi nikmatnya popularitas namun sudah mengidap sindrom _superstar_ , berbeda dengan sakura yang bisa dibilang sudah _senior_ berkecimpung di dunia entertainment tapi masih tetap menjaga kesopansantunannya. Mungkin inilah salah satu alasan kenapa sakura masih tetap eksis menobatkan dirinya sebagai idol papan atas di negeri sakura tersebut.

Gadis itu memang memiliki paket yang sempurna sebagai seorang _idol._ Selain memiliki kemampuan menyanyi yang tidak usah diragukan lagi, terbukti dengan banyaknya piala yang ia borong sebagai _"best female singer"_ di tiap acara penghargaan atau _award_ tahunan _._ Sakura juga memiliki wajah imut sekaligus cantik yang membuat banyak kaum adam dan hawa mendewakannya, ditambah dengan proporsi badannya yang seksi tapi mungil. Maka tak heran ia selalu berada di puncak atas _polling online_ yang diikuti ratusan ribu orang sebagai "wanita paling ingin dikencani pria", _"most sexiest women", "most beautiful women", "most cutest girl",_ belum lagi predikatnya sebagai _"first love nation"_ dan _"type ideal nation"._ Bukan hanya di jepang kecantikannya juga diakui secara internasional terbukti dirinya mampu berada deretan "100 most beautiful woman in the word" versi majalah-majalah internasional seperti vogue, maxim dll menyaingi artis luar negeri lainnya. Maka tak heran sakura bagaikan mascot berharga dan "kesayangannya" negeri matahari terbit itu.

"KAMERA ON"

Sakura menatap tajam kamera seolah ingin mengintimidasi siapapun yang menatap layar monitor, senyumnya mengembang dengan seringai seksi dan menggoda membuat siapa saja terhipnotis melihatnya, jari jemarinya membelai lembut wajah cantiknya, senyuman manis mengembang disudut bibirnya. Tangan kanannya memegang botol krim berwarna pink cerah berlabel 'cherry whitening cream' salah satu produk kosmetik andalan Uzumaki corp.

"Cherry Whitening Cream… Pancarkan pesona cantikmu!"

"OKEEE.. BAGUSS.. CUTTTTTT!"

Teriakan sang PD membuyarkan lamunan para kru yang sedari tadi terpana melihat tampilan memukau sakura. Terpancar wajah kebahagiaan dan lega diwajah para kru, mereka senang syuting iklan dengan sakura tidak memakan banyak waktu, hanya sekali _take_ sudah mendapatkan hasil yang bagus, berbeda dengan artis lain yang harus berkali-kali _NG_ baru mendapatkan hasil yang diinginkan.

"wahh.. sakura-san sangat luar biasa..benar-benar professional.. tidak diragukan lagi" puji sang PD pada sakura.

"ahhh.. terima kasih, PD-sama terlalu berlebihan"

Wajah sakura memerah dan tersenyum sumringah mendengar pujian tersebut. Pria itu tersenyum ramah semakin kagum melihat kerendahan hati sakura.

"Oke. syuting hari ini sudah cukup sampai disini.. arigatou! semuanya sudah kerja keras.."

"arigatou" jawab semua orang serempak kemudian membereskan segala keperluan syuting hari itu. Seorang pria dewasa berambut perak menghampiri sakura sembari membawa minuman botol berwarna hijau ditangannya.

"ini"

"arigatou.. kakashi"

Sakura menerima botol pemberian pria itu dan meminumnya.

Sedangkan di lain tempat tak jauh dari lokasi syuting tersebut terdapat 2 orang lelaki sedang menatap sakura dengan intens secara diam-diam, jelas sekali mereka bukanlah salah satu kru disana.

"WAAHHH.. KAU LIHAT ITU TEME.. SAKURA-CHAN CANTIK SEKALIIII… AKKHHH.." ujar pria berambut pirang dengan tatapan kagum pada Sakura. Pria itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto pemilik Uzumaki Corp setelah ia tahu Sakura bersedia tanda tangani kontrak tuk membintangi produk kosmetik perusahaan miliknya Naruto sangat senang, maklum saja Sakura itu bintang incaran para perusahaan kosmetik untuk membintangi produk mereka. Harga yang mereka tawarkan bukan main-main beruntungnya sakura memilih perusahaannya.

"cih.. lihatlah kelakuanmu CEO Uzumaki.. menjijikan sekali" ujar pria tampan berambut raven yang ada disampingnya.

Sedangkan wanita yang mereka bicarakan masih asyik menenggak minuman yang ada ditangannya sebelum akhirnya Sakura pergi meninggalkan tempat syuting itu bersama sang manajer. Gadis yang sangat sibuk bahkan setelah ini masih banyak jadwal panjang yang menantinya.

"akkhh… rasanya ingin sekali menjadi botol minuman itu.. bisa merasakan bibir lembutnya..Teme.. aku iri dengan botol itu " ucap naruto tak sadar air liurnya menetes mengenai kemeja hitam yang ia pakai.

"Cih.. menjijikan.."

"aku ini lelaki normal yang menyukai wanita secantik Sakura-chan.. apakah kau tidak menyukainya teme?hmm.."

"hn"

Sasuke memutar balik tubuhnya hendak pergi meninggalkan lokasi itu namun di tahan oleh naruto.

"sebentar" ujar Naruto kemudan mengotak-atik ponselnya seperti mencari sesuatu untuk diperlihatkan pada temannya. "akhirnya ketemu juga"

Naruto memainkan file video berjudul "Sakura ft Gaara - Snow" dan memperlihatkannya pada sasuke

"lihat teme.. sakura-chan sangat cantikkan di MV ini, MV ini baru keluar seminggu yang lalu.. tapi aku sudah mengikuti teasernya sejak sebulan yang lalu.. hehe"

Sasuke melihat MV itu dengan seksama, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat video klip milik Sakura karena ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengikuti perkembangan gadis itu, ia bukan pria-pria bodoh seperti Naruto yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu, jadwal bisnisnya yang terlampau padat belum lagi harus mengurus skandal dan masalah-masalah para _idol_ dibawah naungannya yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Cukup hanya di TV saja ia bisa melihat wajah cantik gadis itu berwara-wiri menghiasi layar kaca baik di iklan CF, Variety show dan acara lainnya.

Tidak dapat dikelit Sakura memang sangat cantik dan seksi dalam MV tersebut, tak heran banyak pria yang menyukainya. Tiba-tiba mata sasuke terbelalak ketika MV itu menayangkan adegan yang cukup intim antara Sakura dan Gaara, terlebih gerakan tarian mereka yang terlampau hot membuat batin Sasuke semakin kesal.

"kau lihat teme.. hatiku sangat sakit melihat Sakura-chanku di sentuh-sentuh begini, sialan Gaara.. dia beruntung sekali dapat menyentuh Sakura, sudah berapa kali ia merasakan manisnya bibir Sakuraku bahkan MV ini be-rating 19+.. huaaahhh… walaupun ini Cuma acting tapi hatiku seperti dipukul-pukul.. TEMEEE"

Naruto memegang erat tubuh sahabatnya yang berambut raven itu, tak peduli Sasuke terlihat risih mendapat perlakuan sahabat kuningnya itu. Sesak.. Cuma itu yang Naruto rasakan melihat pemandangan itu, hati fanboynya seakan tak terima sakuranya di sentuh pria lain.

"hikss.. ku dengar sakura-chan mengalami masa-masa buruk karena fans sialan Gaara itu akhir-akhir ini, akhh.. fans mereka sangat kacau, bagaimana nasib Sakura-chanku itu? CEO mereka pasti gila mempertaruhkan nama top Sakura-chan hanya untuk mempromosikan artis baru si kepala mereka itu! Siaaaaal.. hatiku retak untuk kesekian kalinya.. setelah sebelumnya dengan si mayat hidup saiii.. kenapa? Kenapa hidup ini tak adil?"

"hmm.. kau memiliki banyak waktu hanya untuk mengikuti seorang idol tapi tak ada waktu tuk memikirkan nilai sahammu yang terus anjlok. Apa pantas kau menyebut dirimu seorang CEO?"

Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan temannya yang masih terjerat pesona wanita bersurai pink dalam MV itu, _mood_ nya menjadi buruk. Melihat temannya pergi begitu saja Naruto segera mengikuti sasuke dari belakang.

"hai.. kau ini kenapa jadi Menyebalkan begini? Apa salahnya Sakura-chan?"

Tapi tak ada jawaban dari bibir sasuke, pria itu terus saja mengabaikan temannya. Naruto kesal tapi juga bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke. Ia tahu kalau temannya itu tidak suka Sakura, karena ia mantan artis dibawah agensi yang dipimpin Sasuke, Ya.. dia CEO Uchiha Entertaiment. Salah satu perusahaan Uchiha group yang bergerak dibidang dunia _entertainment_. Dibawah kepemimpinan Sasuke, Uchiha Entertaiment berhasil menorehkan prestasi sebagai Agensi Artis paling besar se-Jepang seperti halnya SM Entertaiment di Korea.

Sakura adalah salah satu _idol_ yang pernah berada dibawah naungannya, sakura debut sebagai salah satu member _Spring Girls_ yang sekarang menjadi girlband nomor 1 jepang. Ia seorang _vocal_ utama sekaligus member paling muda kedua di grup karena debut di usia 15 tahun, lebih tua 3 bulan dari sang _maknae_ , Hinata. Namun sayang pada tahun kedua setelah girlband itu debut, Sakura dikeluarkan begitu saja oleh managemennya tanpa tahu jelas apa penyebabnya padahal Sakura merupakan ujung tombak di _Spring Girls_ karena memiliki _fanbase_ paling besar diikuti Ino sang _visual_ di group tersebut.

Kini sakura debut sebagai penyanyi wanita solo dibawah agensi artis yang kecil, _DM Stars_ yang tidak disangka-sangka mengalami sukses besar, bukan hanya di jepang tapi juga seantero Asia bahkan dunia. _Single_ pertama-nya yang berjudul " _Bubble Gum"_ sukses mengantarkannya ke gerbang kesuksesan dunia dengan pencapaian viewer ke 500 jutanya di _youtube_ , goyangan _buttdance_ nya merupakan salah satu _trend_ yang membuat _single_ tersebut booming, konsepnya sendiri lebih kearah _seksi, fresh_ namun _cute_ sehingga banyak tarian-tarian yang memicu kontroversi dikalangan masyarakat karena dianggap tidak sesuai denga adat ketimuran. Terlepas dari semua pro dan kontra Sakura telah menorehkan prestasi yang luar biasa sebagai seorang _soloist_ dan sekarang popularitasnya mampu melampaui idol _kpop_ bahkan penyanyi Hollywood sekalipun.

Sebelumnya ia telah meraih kesuksesan bersama _Spring girls._ Grup yang telah membawa namanya melambung di tengah publik dengan album _"Go Girls"_ mereka. Sejak saat itu berbagai job dalam CF/iklan, Variety Show, OST, Film bahkan drama bertubi-tubi menghampiri sakura. Tak heran saat ini Sakura telah menjadi Idol dengan pendapatan tertinggi diantara idol lainnya. Hal ini sekaligus mematahkan kutukan "jika di Uchiha Entertaiment tidak berhasil maka di agensi manapun tidak akan berhasil" yang selama ini dipercayai semua orang.

Naruto menghentikan jalan Sasuke, terpancar aura ketidakpuasan diwajah pria berambut pirang tersebut.

"aku tahu kau kesal karena perusahaan kami lebih memilih sakura sebagai b _rand ambassador_ kami dari pada salah satu artis dari agensimu, tapi kau kan tahu teme.. ini soal bisnis.. kami pernah mengontrak _spring girls_ kan selama setahun tapi hasil penjualannya tak bagus, tapi ketika kami memakai sakura sebagai _face_ kami penjualan menjadi meningkat, kau mengerti soal ini kan!"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa _dobe_.."

"cih, aku tahu semuanya teme.. lagi pula jangan cuma menyalahkanku, salahkan juga kakakmu, Itachi.. kudengar dia baru saja mengontrak Sakura untuk produk handphone terbaru _Uchiha Electronic_ milik kalian.. kau sudah dengar soal itu kan, teme?"

Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan naruto tak tahu apa yang pria raven itu pikirkan tapi yang naruto tahu selama ini Uchiha senang memonopoli bisnis mereka. mereka memiliki banyak kekuasaan di berbagai _sector_ , di dunia agensi artis mereka memiliki Uchiha Entertainment, sedangkan untuk media promosi mereka memiliki stasiun TV dan radio Uchanel, untuk produk elektronik mereka memiliki Uchiha Elektronik, Bank UCH, Uchiha foods, Uchiha Insurance dan Uchiha Hotel. Setiap produk yang mereka keluarkan selalu menggunakan artis dari Uchiha Entertainment. Kini sang putra mahkota, Itachi Uchiha lah yang memegang sementara perusahaan mereka dikarenakan ayah mereka sekaligus Direktur Fugaku Uchiha terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

Dengan memasang wajah sebal sasuke pergi meninggalkan temannya yang setia menemaninya selama 15 tahun itu. Naruto hanya menatap bingung melihat tingkah sasuke yang terkadang memang aneh.

Sakura membersihkan bekas make up yang menempel diseluruh wajahnya, terlihat guratan lelah di wajah cantiknya, badannya menyandar di bangku mobil Audi R8 berwarna putih miliknya. Ia meminta beristirahat sebentar pada kakashi, sang _manager_ sebelum mereka melanjutkan _schedule_ berikutnya. Kegiatan hari ini sama seperti kegiatan hari-hari sebelumnya, mengulangi aktivitas yang sama setiap hari membuat siapapun jenuh dan lelah.. salon, stasiun TV, panggung, studio dan begitu seterusnya.. Ia merogoh foto yang ada di dompetnya.

Segurat senyum tercipta di wajah manis Sakura, hanya foto itu satu-satunya yang mampu menghilangkan segala rasa penat dan kesepian yang menghinggapinya sebagai seorang _superstar_. Foto seorang balita berambut biru dongker gelap dengan mata onyx yang sedang tersenyum lepas.

Ingin sekali menemui buah hatinya tersebut tapi Ia sadar betul tiap gerak geriknya diawasi selama 24 jam penuh. Rasa takut pun selalu menghinggapiinya, Dibalik sifat ceria dan ramahnya di depan kamera dan public, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana kehidupan Sakura. Kehidupannya penuh misteri tak heran ia menjadi salah satu artis yang paling diincar oleh para pencari berita atau _paparazzi_. Banyak orang bertanya alasan Sakura hengkang dari S _pring Girls_ , girlband yang telah melambungkan namanya. Namun tak satu pun jawaban yang pasti yang mereka dapatkan, rumor-rumor mengerikan pun mulai beredar di kalangan Netizen mulai dari isu pem- _bully_ -an oleh member, penyakit mematikan, skandal seks sampai isu kehamilan.

Sakura tahu betul jika kehidupan asmaranya tengah diincar, oleh karena itu Sakura menolak semua pria yang berusaha merebut hatinya, sulit memang apalagi lelaki yang berusaha mendekatinya bukanlah orang sembarang semua mulai dari pengusaha sukses, aktor papan atas sampai idol yang sedang menjadi tren saat ini.

Ia ibarat bunga yang sedang mekar setiap pria berusaha untuk memetiknya, penampilan yang kerap berani di depan kamera membuat _stigma negative_ jika dengan mudahnya ia bisa mendapatkan pria di ranjang. Namun nyatanya tidak, sampai sekarang tak ada satu pun _paparazzi_ yang berhasil memergokinya tengah berkencan dengan seorang pria.

Sakura tak ingin menyakiti fans yang selalu setia yang mendukungnya, ia sangat menyayangi fansnya, memperlakukan mereka layaknya temannya sendiri. Karena ia tahu ia bukanlah apa-apa tanpa mereka. Sebisa mungkin ia menjalin hubungan akrab dengan beberapa _stalker fans_ dan _fansite founder_ miliknya. Mereka menamakan diri sebagai saku-stan dan selalu berada di garda paling depan untuk membela sakura jika ada serangan dari para anti. Sungguh mengharukan, rasa cinta yang sakura terima sangat besar sampai-sampai sakura takut jika ia akan mengecewakan para Saku-stan suatu hari nanti.

Suara pintu mobil terbuka membuyarkan lamunan sakura, kakashi masuk ke dalam mobil dan memperhatikan sakura dengan penuh arti, dilihatnya wanita itu tengah memegang foto seorang balita nan menggemaskan itu.

"kau merindukannya?"

Sakura menunduk air matanya mulai mengembang menahan sesak rindu pada balita yang ada di foto tersebut.

"aku akan mengatur ulang _schedule_ mu jika kau mau, agar kau dapat mengunjunginya? Dan masalah paparazzi aku bisa mengatasi mereka jadi kau tenang saja"

Sakura menatap _manager_ nya itu dengan penuh arti, bukan hanya paparazzi yang ia risaukan, tapi perasaannya, ia takut menjadi lemah lagi jika bertemu dengan mataharinya itu, tak tahukah Kakashi bagaimana tersiksanya ia selama ini karena rasa rindu yang menggila demi membangun karirnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"A-ANO.. maksudku tidak sekarang"

"hm.. baiklah.."

Kakashi mengerti perasaan sakura, ia mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan mobil mereka untuk menuju lokasi syuting mereka berikutnya. Sebelum ponsel kakashi berbunyi.

Ddrrtt… drrtt…

"moshi.. moshi.. PD-san"

Terjadi keheningan sebentar, kakashi mengernyitkan keningnya

"baik.. nanti kuhubungi lagi" ucapnya sebelum menutup penggilan di ponselnya tersebut

"PD lets married?"

"iya.. tiba-tiba ia ingin memindahkan lokasi syuting kita"

"hm? Kemana?"

"Gedung Uchiha Entertaiment"

Kakashi memandang sakura dengan penuh seksama, wajah gadis itu terlihat datar namun ia tahu jika batin gadis itu sedang bergejolak. Sakura sudah memperkirakannya cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan terjadi, mengingat siapa lawan mainnya.

"ayo kita kesana.. cepat atau lambat kita akan kesana kan? Akh.. rasanya tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman-teman lama kita.. "

Akhirnya mereka tiba di lokasi tersebut, setelah sepanjang perjalanan mereka berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sakura menatap gedung pencakar langit berwarna silver dengan seksama, dibawah lambang kipas gedung itu terdapat tulisan besar Uchiha Entertaiment seolah menegaskan kepada semua orang siapa raksasa yang ada didalamnya. Gedung ini nyaris tidak banyak berubah, seperti 5 tahun lalu saat mereka masih menjadi bagian dari tempat itu.

"SAKURA OONEE-CHANNNNN"

"SAKURA-NEE KAWAAIIIIIIIII"

Teriak segerombolan Saku-Stan berlari menghampiri kakashi dan Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari mobil putihnya. Kakashi menggelengkan kepala melihat sekumpulan fans yang beberapanya sudah ia kenali. Dengan posisi badan yang sigap Kakashi berusaha melindungi sakura dari cengkraman fans gila wanita bermahkota pink tersebut agar segera masuh kedalam gedung.

Sakura berjalan dengan senyum ramah menyapa para fans, sesekali ia melambaikan tangan ke para saku-stan yang membawa spanduk berisikan tulisan dukungan-dukungan untuknya hingga akhirnya sosoknya benar-benar masuk ke dalam gedung.

Saku-stan masih berusaha mengikuti Sakura sampai penjaga keamanan Uchiha Entertaiment menghentikan langkah mereka, sebuah hal yang sudah biasa bagi penjaga keamanan gedung itu untuk menghentikan tingkah gila para penggemar fanatik. Tak jarang para penjaga keamanan melakukan tindakan kasar untuk membuat jera para fans agar tak bertingkah gila lagi.

"heii.. MINGGIR BOTAK BODOHHH.. KAMIII INGIN MELIHAT NII-SAN KAMI" ujar salah satu Saku-stan yang tak rela langkahnya dihalangi.

"iya… betul.. minggir"

"hmm.. kalian keras kepala sekali! Pergi dari sini atau kami gunakan cara lain pada kalian"

Para penjaga menunjukkan beberapa mesiu merica andalan mereka dan menyemrotkannya kepada para saku-stan untung saja tak ada satu pun yang kena, para saku-stan bergidik ngeri dan kaget karena tak disangka penjaga keamanan Uchiha Entertaiment kasar seperti itu.

Tentu saja mereka memiliki senjata andalan semacam itu mengingat seringnya mereka berurusan dengan fans dengan fandom besar seperti spring girls, SHOCK, Mix7, Girlz7 dll yang tentu saja merepotkan.

'Heii.. kau petugas baru ya?" ucap yuki salah satu _founder fansite_ sakura sekaligus senior para saku-stan.

".." para penjaga keamanan hanya diam

"aku sudah menjadi saku-stan sejak sakura-nee masih trainee disini bodoh.. tentu aku tahu.. kemana tuan wakabayashi? Ia sangat baik pada kami.. tidak seperti kalian.. menyebalkan" teriak Yuki dengan nanda nyaring dan membelalakkan matanya

Geram melihat tingkah Saku-stan yang susah diatur, penjaga keamanan pun mendorong kasar mereka hingga terjatuh.

"pergilah.. kalian kecoa busuk"

"cihh.. kasar sekali.. para orang di Uchiha memang menyebalkan.. " bentak yuki yang di-iyakan oleh teman-temannya "ayo.. kita pergi kawan! Penjaga keamanan disini tidak asyikk.. aku yakin sebentar lagi mereka akan dipecat!"

Mereka membubarkan diri dan duduk diteras samping gedung Uchiha Entertaiment. selang beberapa menit para mereka beristirahat, segerombolan gadis muda yang sepertinya fansgirl seperti mereke juga datang menghampiri mereka.

"hmm.. kita kedatangan teman lama" ucap yuki pada teman-temannya, hari ini seperti reuni teman lama saja.

"mau apa kalian kesini? beraninya kalian menunjukkan muka kalian disini? Dasar tak tahu malu..sama seperti idola kalian!" ucap gadis berambut pirang, membuat kesal para saku-stan. Sepertinya perang tak bisa dihindari lagi, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka beradu mulut seperti ini.

"jaga mulut kalian.. dasar kecoa Oxs.."

Oxy adalah sebutan bagi para penggemar _Spring Girls_ singkatan dari Oxygent karena mereka menganggap _Spring Girls_ adalah oksigen bagi kehidupan mereka _._

"kau bilang apa? Dasar pengkhianat? Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini? Kecoa pink.. bawa juga si pelacur haruno dari sini bersama kalian" ujar Hana salah satu senior Oxy.

"cihh, siapa yang kau bilang pengkhianat? kau dan aku tahu semua kebenarannya! Jaga mulutmu kecoa pirang, sebelum kebusukan biasmu terbongkar"

"diam kau YUKIII.."

"cihh.. ayo teman-teman kita pergi dari sini.." ujar yuki mengajak Saku-stan pergi meninggalkan para Oxy jujur ia sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar dengan musuh bebuyutan mereka itu, mereka pergi kesini karena mendapatkan bocoran dari _insider_ DMStar jika tempat syuting Sakura dipindahkan ke gedung Uchiha.

"kau sama seperti biasmu.. jago dalam hal melarikan diri dan tak tahu malu.. setelah semua yang terjadi bisa-bisanya ia menginjakkan kaki di dunia _entertainment_ lagi? Apa masih tidak puas ia sudah di tendang keluar oleh CEO? Cihh.. pelacur itu.. beraninya ia merayu CEO dan pria-pria di uchiha bahkan yang aku dengar dari orang dalam ia sampai hamil. Apa ia berniat menghancurkan _Spring Girls_ kami?"

"nani? jadi rumor itu benar?" Tanya salah satu Oxy pada Hana.

"tentu saja itu benar.. kau juga tahu itu kan Yuki? Akh.. untung saja CEO segera mencampakkannya.. oh ya.. apa kau tahu bagaimana nasib bayi itu Yuki? Apa kau pernah melihatnya? Ayolah.. Berbagi yang kau tahu denganku, kita kan teman lama!" ucap Hana dengan nada mengejek sambil memainkan anak rambutnya yang pirang penampilannya benar-benar menjiplak Ino.

Kedua tangan Yuki mengepal geram dengan semua yang diucapkan hana. Dengan sekali hentakan ia berhasil menonjok pipi kanan gadis pirang itu.

"itu tidak benar!"

Tak peduli jika wanita itu pernah menjadi teman terdekatnya, tak ada satu pun orang yang boleh menghina idolanya apalagi di depan matanya. Pertarungan antar Oxy dan Saku-stan pun tidak dapat dihindarkan lagi kekacauan besar sudah pasti akan terjadi.

Jika melihat kebelakang, Hana dan Yuki dulu merupakan sahabat dekat bersama dengan Sayori, seorang Hinata-stan. Mereka bertiga adalah senior diantara seniornya Oxy. Bias hana adalah ino sedangkan Yuki adalah Saku-stan sejati. Mereka menjalin kerjasama untuk berbagi jadwal dan informasi seputar _spring girls_ terutama menyangkut bias mereka. Mereka juga orang pertama yang membuat _fansit_ e untuk bias mereka masing-masing.

Tak ada rahasia diantara mereka dan tak ada yang lebih tahu segala sesuatu tentang ino dan sakura daripada mereka. Sampai suatu hari Uchiha Entertaiment mengumumkan keluarnya sakura dari _spring girls_ , hati yuki beserta saku-stan lainnya hancur berkeping-keping mendengar berita itu. Beberapa minggu headline keluarnya Sakura menjadi topic hangat di media hiburan jepang. Ketidakjelasan alasan Uchiha ent menendang sakura membuat rumor mengerikan berkembang. Yuki dkk yang merasa sakura diperlakukan tidak adil membuat petisi untuk Uchiha Entertaiment namun sepertinya usaha mereka sia-sia karena agensi itu seakan tak peduli. Disini jiwa Saku-stan mereka benar-benar diuji karena ketidakjelasan nasib Sakura selanjutnya beberapa dari mereka tetap survive dan ada yang meninggalkan fandom begitu saja.

Sampai suatu hari Sakura mengumungkan _comeback_ -nya setelah 2 tahun _vakum_ , seperti _oase_ dipadang pasir bagi saku-stan mereka memberikan dukungan penuh sakura walaupun idolanya itu harus memulai karir dari awal lagi beruntung nama Sakura telah mencuat setelah mengikuti Variety show dan MC selama masih menjadi bagian _Spring Girls._

Sakura dan Kakashi memasuki area gedung Uchiha Entertaiment, keduanya terlihat gugup namun berusaha sebiasa mungkin, bagaimana tidak? ini adalah bekas tempat mereka bekerja dan sebagian besar pegawainya adalah orang yang mereka kenal. Bukan sambutan hangat dari teman lama yang mereka dapatkan tapi pandangan sinis "pengkhianat" yang mereka terima, seakan kehadiran mereka tidak pernah diharapkan disana. Kakashi membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga sakura.

"inilah alasan mengapa aku memintamu mempertimbangkan penawaran PD itu"

Sakura tersenyum seolah berkata "semuanya akan baik-baik saja" pada kakashi, awalnya Sakura ragu menerima tawaran PD itu untuk bergabung di acara ' _let's merried'_ karena pasangannya adalah Sai, _main dancer_ grup yang tengah naik daun SHOCK. _Boyband_ asuhan Uchiha Entertaiment, yang sangat ia benci. Namun setelah mengetahui alasan sesungguhnya kenapa Sai ikut acara tersebut Sakura jadi tak mau membuang kesempatan ini.

"Aakhh..Sakura-san.. Kakashi-san kalian sudah sampai rupanya!"

"Konbawa.."

Sakura tersenyum ramah menghampiri para kru _'Lets Merried'_ yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan syuting di tempat latihan milik sang suami virtualnya. Lebih tepatnya tempat bekas latihannya selama 4 tahun selama menjadi bagian dari Uchiha. Penulis _scenario_ menyodorkan sakura skrip apa saja yang harus ia lakukan semasa pengambilan gambar berlangsung, sakura membacanya setelah paham kepalanya mengangguk tanda setuju dengan segala isi skrip itu.

Ia hanya perlu berakting menjadi istri yang baik, membawakan sekotak bento untuk Sai yang sedang latihan bersama anak-anak Uchiha Entertainment, makan siang romantic bersama suaminya dan di _ending_ mereka berlatih bersama membawakan tarian ' _snow_ ' miliknya dan gaara.

"Kamera ON"

Akting pun dimulai, Sakura membuka kenop pintu latihan suaminya itu.

"kobawa"

Didalam sudah ada. Sai dan member SHOCK dan Mix7 seperti Neji, Shikamaru, Sasori, deidara dan tak lupa juga bekas rekan timnya di _Spring Girls_ , Ino, konan dan Hinata yang kelihatannya sedang berpura-pura latihan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bertemu, karena beberapa kali ia harus bertegur sapa di backstage panggung untuk meghilangkan semua rumor hubungan buruk mereka, setidaknya mereka harus bersikap seolah baik-baik saja di depan publik agar menghindari mata-mata yang selalu mengawasi mereka dengan tajam. Mereka menyambut sakura dengan hangat

"KONBAWA!"

'cih.. acting mereka bagus juga' batin sakura.

"OH.. Sakura-san" ujar Shikamaru berpura-pura terkejut.

"lama tidak bertemu sakura" sambut Ino dengan senyum _fake_ nya.

"iya.. senang bertemu dengan kalian" sapa Sakura dengan hangat, tak mau kalah dengan acting mereka.

Sakura membawakan bekal yang telah disediakan kru _'let's Married'_ untuk suami palsunya, Sai. Seperti biasa mereka harus berakting _'lovey dovey'_ layaknya pasangan suami istri di depan kamera, ini lucu karena mereka harus melakukannya didepan anak-anak Uchiha Entertaiment terutama di depan Ino yang notaben-nya kekasih _real_ nya Sai.

Alasan sakura ikut acara ini karena ia ingin melihat reaksi Ino melihat kekasihnya harus memadu kasih dengan wanita lain walaupun hanya pura-pura tapi Sakura begitu menikmati perasaan cemburu mantan _teammate_ -nya itu. Ini hanyalah pembalasan kecil dari apa yang Ino lakukan pada dirinya dulu.

Untunglah Sakura mampu berakting dengan baik di depan kamera, sehingga tak nampak kecanggungan pada dirinya walaupun dalam hati ia merasa melakukan hal ini bukanlah tipenya. Semua nyaris sempurna _, acting_ sakura bermanja ria dengan Sai terlihat alami tak ayal membuat anak Uchiha Entertaiment menggoda Sai yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus itu, siapa yang tak tersanjung mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari seorang Sakura.

Namun kedatangan seseorang mengganggu prosesnya syuting mereka, entah manusia berpangkat apa sampai-sampai bisa membuyarkan semua orang yang ada disana untuk menyambut orang tersebut.

"OHH.. CEO sama.." Teriak PD dengan senangnya tak mungkin ia mengabaikan kehadiran orang nomer satu di Uchiha Entertainent itu.

'Ya.. tuhan tidak mungkin.. apa maksud CEO sama? Tidak mungkin kan orang itu?' batin sakura.

TBC

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita saya. Cerita ini murni hasil imajinasi saya dan sebagian besar inspirasinya dari dunia kpop karena saya seorang Kpopers, Elf lebih tepatnya.

BTW ini tanggal 23 Juli jadi aku mau ngucapin HBD buat Papa Sasuke semoga menjadi papa dan suami yang baik buat Salad dan Sakura. Jangan kembali ke jalan sesat lagi ya papa! ^^

Jangan Lupa Review-nya. Arigatou Gozaimasu. J


	2. It's You

Untunglah Sakura mampu berakting dengan baik di depan kamera, sehingga tak nampak kecanggungan pada dirinya walaupun dalam hati ia merasa melakukan hal ini bukanlah tipenya. Semua nyaris sempurna _, acting_ sakura bermanja ria dengan Sai terlihat alami tak ayal membuat anak Uchiha Entertaiment menggoda Sai yang wajahnya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus itu, siapa yang tak tersanjung mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari seorang Sakura.

Namun kedatangan seseorang mengganggu prosesnya syuting mereka, entah manusia berpangkat apa sampai-sampai bisa membuyarkan semua orang yang ada disana untuk menyambut orang tersebut.

 _Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Tears Of The Star_

 _"_ _pernahkah kau mencintaiku sekali saja?"_

 _Sakura_

 _"_ _aku hanyalah sponsormu, jangan pernah berharap lebih!"_

 _Sasuke_

Semua kegentaran hatinya terjawab, tatkala ketika sepasang pria dan wanita masuk ke dalam ruang syuting mereka yang di dominasi warna biru disekelilingi kaca. Semua orang membungkukkan badannya pada pria yang berusia sekitar 30 tahunan yang baru saja masuk.

"KONBAWAAA"

"KONBAWAA .. CEO-sama.."

Sakura mematung, Kakashi yang sedari tadi berdiam diri asyik memainkan ponselnya di samping staf pun menghentikan aktifitasnya, perhatiannya kini tertuju pada gadis bersurai merah muda itu, kaki gadis ituterlihat gemetar hingga rasa khawatir pun muncul. Matanya masih terpaku melihat para petinggi Uchiha Entertaiment, Tsunade Sensei dan..

Pria itu...

Sang CEO..

Sakura belum siap menghadapi pria yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya itu, 5 tahun ternyata tak membuatnya cukup kuat, topeng kepalsuan yang selama ini ia pakai seakan ingin terlepas. Memorinya teringat dengan dirinya 5 tahun lalu.

Sakura..

Gadis menyedihkan yang tertatih-tatih membangun kembali masa depannya yang telah hancur..

Sakura..

Gadis malang yang ditendang keluar dengan tidak hormat dari grup kesayangannya akibat kesalahan yang tak sengaja ia buat dan kini ia harus menanggung semuanya sendiri..

Sakura..

Gadis tak berdosa yang menjadi korban konspirasi akibat persaingan kejam antara agensi besar di negeri ini.

Dan kini gadis itu harus berdiri di depan orang yang berperan penting menghancurkan hidupnya, memporak-porandakan impiannya,,

Menendangnya keluar dengan sangat hina dari grup kesayangannya.

Namun yang paling miris orang itu adalah ayah dari malaikat yang telah ia lahirkan..

Dia..

Uchiha Sasuke..

Pria berambut raven itu menatap tajam sakura, sadar dirinya mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu Sakura pun berusaha senormal mungkin. Tak ingin menunjukkan kelemahannya walaupun demi tuhan rasanya sakura ingin lari saja dari sana.

Ia membungkukan badannya memberi hormat kepada empunya gedung yang ia pijak itu. Pada akhirnya ia tetap harus menundukan kepalanya dihadapan pria brengsek itu.

"Konbawa CEO-SAMA" ucap sakura memberikan senyuman termanisnya. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyumnya, sebuah senyuman yang memilki berjuta makna. Atau senyuman puas karena telah menghancurkan gadis yang ada dihadapannya?

"hn"

PD-sama menghampiri petinggi Uchiha itu dengan senyum sumringah, pikirnya jarang ia mendapatkan kesempatan bertemu orang yang paling berpengaruh di dunia Entertaiment seperti Sasuke.

"KONBAWA.. CEO-sama... Tsunade sensei.. wah.. Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan para tetinggi Uchiha disini"

"lanjutkan saja syutingnya, anggap kami tidak ada disini" balas sasuke datar sukses membuat PD-sama kebingungan dan mati kutu mendapat balasan sedingin itu.

Rupanya isu jika CEO Uchiha itu dingin dan kejam bukan isapan jempol belaka. Sang PD pun tersenyum sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan kembali ke para kru untuk melanjutkan syuting yang tertunda.

"KALIAN DENGARR.. SYUTING TETAP DILANJUTKANN" teriak PD berhasil membuat semua orang kembali ke posisi semula.

Tangan sakura mengepal gemetar, tak seharusnya ia bereaksi seperti ini. Tubuhnya mulai tak berkompromi dengan isi kepala yang memerintahkannya untuk tenang. 'jangan tunjukkan kelemahanmu sakura..'

Tak ingin rasa gentarnya meruntuhkan topeng-topeng yang selama 5 tahun ini ia pakai tuk bisa bertahan di dunia entertainment yang dipenuhi orang kejam ini. Ia sadar betul jika ia menunjukkan kelemahannya maka ia kalah. "ingatlah sakura.. kau bukan sakura yang naïf dan polos seperti dulu lagi.. yah.. aku yakin kau bisa"

Semua kembali berakting lagi, kamera fokus pada sakura. Mendapatkan aba-aba dari PD sakura terus fokus pada adegan yang harus ia lakukan bersama suami virtualnya, sepertinya syuting ini lebih berat dari biasanya. Bayangkan saja ia harus berakting se-memalukan itu di depan orang yang ia benci namun ia tetap berusaha professional.

Sepanjang proses syuting sepasang mata onyx tak pernah melepaskan tatapan tajamnya pada gadis bermata _emerald_ itu, seakan ingin memakan gadis itu mentah-mentah ketika melihatnya menikmati makan siang bersama artis bawahannya.

Rona kemerahan di wajah pucat Sai sangat kentara sekali ketika sakura menyuapinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, tak segan sakura membersihkan nasi yang jatuh dari mulut sai yang makan dengan lahap seperti anak kecil saja, sangat _cute_ dan manis Saisaku sangat serasi, soal ini menambahkan kebencian di hati Ino saja.

"wahhh.. aku sangat iri dengan Sai-kun" Ujar Shikamaru dengan wajah cemburu yang dibuat-buat.

"haha.. semua orang di Uchiha Entertaiment tahu kalau Shikamaru itu fanboy-nya Sakura-san.." ujar Hinata polos.

"benarkah?" Tanya Sakura yang jujur saja memang baru kali ini mengetahuinya.

"benar.. makanya dia sangat cemburu ketika tahu Sai-kun mendapatkan lawan main Sakura-chan" tambah Deidara sukses membuat Shikamaru gelagapan.

"aku tidak akan mengijinkan pria mana pun menyentuh istriku.. awas saja kau Shika kalau berani mendekati istriku" bentak Sai berpura-pura cemburu membuat semua orang tertawa mendengarnya.

Orang-orang yang melihat semua itu pasti akan tertipu karena tak akan menyangka mereka sedang berakting, suasana yang mereka buat terlalu _real_. Tak heran jika Saisaku mendapatkan julukan pasangan _terbaik 'lets married'_ yang pernah ada dengan ribuan atau mungkin jutaan _hardcore shipper_ yang begitu _delusional_ di luar sana.

Bahkan sakura dan sai tak tahu harus berbuat apa tuk menghadapi _shipper_ itu karena tiap gerak-gerik mereka selalu dikaitkan satu sama lain padahal barang _couple_ dan kesamaan lainnya hanya kebetulan yang terlalu dipaksakan. Lucu memang tapi mereka menyadari ini resiko dari _job_ yang mereka ambil.

"OKEE… CUTTT"

Teriakan PD menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Tanpa jeda yang panjang sang PD kembali mengarahkan seluruh artis tuk pengambilan adegan terakhir untuk syuting mereka hari ini.

"oke.. ini adegan yang terakhir, kali ini kalian berdua akan membawakan lagu _snow_ bersama-sama, aku minta kalian melakukan tarian dan adegan _kissing_ sama persis di MV, kalian bersedia kan?" ujar sang PD sukses mengagetkan semua orang, aura mengerikan terpancar di wajah memang tak pernah di singgung masalah kissing, ini begitu mendadak.

Adegan kissing Saisaku memang hal yang dinanti oleh para Rabbit Lovers ~nama _shipper_ mereka, mereka menamakan diri sebagai Rabbit Lovers karena nama couple Saisaku sendiri Rabbit couple, pasangan kelinci putih yang begitu menggemaskan~ setelah beberapa hari lalu hati para _shipper_ berhasil diremukkan oleh Sakura karena adegan ciumannya bersama gaara pada MV "snow".

Diharapkan dengan adegan kissing ini setidaknya mampu mengobati kekecewaan mereka dan tentu saja akan meningkatkan _rating_ acara mereka. Sang PD tentu lebih mengetahui hal itu dari siapapun, tapi tak tahukah ia tidak semua fans Sai dan Sakura adalah _Rabbit Lovers_.

"apakah adegan ciuman ini benar-benar diperlukan?" Tanya kakashi yang khawatir jika Sakura kembali mendapatkan _bashing_ dari _Clone_ ~sebutan fans SHOCK~ terutama fans Sai. Yang ada dipikiran PD itu hanya rating saja, bukankah dengan keberadaan Sakura di markas Uchiha sudah cukup melonjakkan _rating_ mereka, _viewer_ memang sangat penasaran apa jadinya jika Sakura ke bekas markasnya itu karena berdasarkan rumor yang beredar hubungan Sakura dan Uchiha Entertaiment sangat buruk bahkan sakura tak sudi menginjakkan kakinya disana.

"tidak apa-apa sensei.. aku bersedia melakukannya.. bagaimana denganmu Sai-san? " ucapan Sakura membuat mata seluruh orang terkejut bukankah dia tahu apa akibat yang akan ia terima jika ia melakukannya?

"ya.. aku rasa semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Sai mendapatkan _death glare_ dari sang kekasih, Ino.

Sasuke cukup kaget mendengarkan jawaban Sai tentu saja Sai akan mengambil kesempatan baik ini untuk mencicipi bibir manis Sakura yang pernah Sasuke jamah itu. Biar bagaimanapun dia lelaki normal walaupun sudah memiliki hubungan dengan Ino tapi siapa yang menjamin hati pria itu tak goyah berhadapan dengan makhluk secantik Sakura.

Suasana cukup panas di ruangan itu, musik bergenre dance-retro mulai menggema seluruh ruangan. Sepasang sejoli membelakangi kamera yang sedang fokus menyorot mereka, seluruh orang terlihat antusias untuk menantikan apa yang akan dilakukan dua sejoli itu.

Sakura kini telah mengganti bajunya dengan mengenakan tanktop hitam yang menampilkan lekuk tubuh dan dua tonjolan besar miliknya dibalut _hotpants_ berbahan _jeans_ sebagai bawahannya membuat siapa saja setuju jika Sakura adalah gadis yang seksi. Sedangkan Sai memakai kaos singlet putih dan bawahan celana jeans hitam panjang.

Sakura memeluk tubuh Sai erat, tangan kanannya melingkar di leher pria itu dan tangan kirinya memeluk punggungnya, bibir merahnya memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di leher Sai, sungguh sebuah awal yang begitu panas untuk sebuah penampilan _dance_.

 _"_ _let's dance.. aaakkkkhhh"_

Suara desahan seksi Sakura mengiringi suara musik yang dilantunkan mereka.

Sasuke tahu bagaimana adegan selanjutnya karena ia pernah melihat MV itu dari ponsel milik Naruto. Tapi rasanya begitu berbeda melihat adegan itu secara _live_ terlebih pria yang menjadi lawan main sakura itu bukan dirinya. Sedikit kesal.. membayangkan Sai bisa menyentuh tiap inci tubuh dan bibir yang pernah menjadi miliknya itu. Lamunan Sasuke terhenti tat kala ucapan Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya.

"gadis kecil itu.. rupanya benar-benar telah membuktikan ucapannya.. tak ku sangka ia telah berhasil sampai sejauh ini"

"kau benar" balas sasuke datar mengingat kembali masa ketika Sakura hanya seorang trainer biasa yang tak disangka akan seperti sekarang ini.

Sakura selalu berujar pada semua orang jika suatu hari nanti akan menjadi bintang besar sehingga sampai siapapun tak ada yang berani meremahkannya. Maklum saja Sakura adalah salah satu trainer Uchiha Entertaiment dengan latar belakang ekonomi paling rendah diantara yang lainnya sehingga tak jarang ia mendapatkan hinaan, ejekan bahkan _bully-an_ dari para trainer lainnya.

"tatapan itu.. adalah tatapan seorang bintang sejati.. " ujar Tsunade

Mata Sasuke kembali menatap sakura yang tengah menyeringai tajam pada kamera tanpa menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya menyilang sedangkan Sai terus asyik menjamah tiap inci perut dan pinggang wanita berbalut _tanktop_ ketat itu, musik berdetak seirama dengan gerakan tarian mereka 'Oke.. _skinship_ ini sangat berlebihan' batin Sasuke

"dia memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang bintang"

Tsunade menyeringai mendengar ucapan sasuke itu, tak biasanya Sasuke memberikan pujian pada seseorang terlebih lagi ini adalah Sakura. Gadis yang pernah ia kencani ~atau tiduri lebih tepatnya~ bahkan Sasuke lah orang tendang keluarnya dari Uchiha Entertaiment. Apakah kini pria itu menyesalinya?

Sebelumnya Tsunade merupakan guru vocal Sakura selama traine. Diantara semua trainer yang pernah ia ajar, Sakura salah satunya muridnya yang paling hebat dalam penghayatan lagu dan konsentrasi. Suaranya yang merdu cenderung halus tapi memiliki power yang kuat merupakan jenis suara kesukaan Tsunade, namun satu kelemahan Sakura.

Ia sulit mengontrol nada yang tinggi dan rendah. Setelah dipikir-pikir dulu Tsunade cukup keras mendidik Sakura dibandingkan dengan murid-muridnya yang lain, tak jarang Sakura menangis karena mendapatkan hardikkan keras dari gurunya.

Tsunade lakukan itu semua semata-mata agar Sakura mampu memenuhi keinginannya untuk menjadi salah satu penyanyi terbaik di negeri ini. Untung gadis itu tak pernah mengeluh dan mau bekerja keras.

Tak terasa 3 menit telah berlalu sejak musik terus menghentakkan tubuh saisaku. Peluh membasahi pelipis kedua sejoli itu sepertinya ruangan ber-AC itu tak mampu menyejukkan dua tubuh yang tengah bergolak panas akibat tarian yang mereka tampilkan. Sampai akhirnya tiba lah saat yang dinanti-nantikan, musik mulai berhenti semua orang ikut tegang.

Sakura segera menyentuh pipi Sai, kini wajah mereka sangat dekat. Deruan napas memburu terdengar diantara mereka berdua, semua karena aktivitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Wajah pucat Sai memerah berbeda dengan wajah Sakura yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja sampai akhirnya sakura membenamkan wajahnya pada Sai.

Kedua benda kenyal itu pun bertemu. Mata Sasuke dan Ino membelalak melihat dua orang didepan mereka bercumbu mesra. Sakura melumat bibir Sai lembut selama beberapa menit, lama-lama pagutan bibirnya mereka menjadi intens dan panas, sepertinya mereka akan memakan satu sama lain jika suara PD tak menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"CUTT!"

Sakura melepas ciumannya pada Sai, entah kenapa ada rasa kecewa dalam diri Sai saat sakura melepaskan bibir lembutnya itu. Apa sih yang dipikirkan pria ini? dia pasti sudah gila karena mendapatkan lawan main secantik Sakura.. Tak salah jika _Rabbit Lovers_ mengejeknya pria tidak normal kalau tidak jatuh hati pada istri virtualnya. Sai menatap Ino yang sedari tadi memandang murka pada pria itu, ia yakin setelah ini ia akan mendapatkan amukan dari wanita pirangnya, mau bagaimana lagi? Ia kan hanya berusaha professional.

Syuting yang melelahkan itu akhirnya selesai para kru juga sudah merapikan semua peralatan syuting mereka. Sakura telah mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang lebih tertutup dari pakaian sebelumnya. berbalut dress selutut berwarna sama dengan rambutnya membuatnya kembali menjadi gadis yang manis. Kakashi menghampiri sakura seraya membawakan semua tas yang berisi segala keperluan sang artis.

"kita langsung pulang?" Tanya kakashi.

"sebentar saja, setidaknya kita harus berpamitan dengan teman-teman lama"

Pria bermasker itu mengangkat alisnya bingung melihat tingkah sakura yang berjalan menghampiri orang-orang Uchiha Entertaiment. Ia ingin mengikuti Sakura tapi pria beralis tebal yang sangat Kakashi kenal tiba-tiba memeluknya badan kakashi tidak bisa bergerak akibat pelukan kencang pria. Senyuman khasnya tak pernah berubah itu yang Kakashi sadari, sebenarnya ia malas berhadapan pria aneh berambut kilau hitam itu karena pasti sesuatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi. Hmm.. 15 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk 'memahami' semua tingkah konyolnya.

"Sahabatku.. kau ini kemana saja selama ini? pergi begitu saja tanpa memberi kabar pada kami? Syukurlah kini kau telah kembali dengan selamat! kukira kau bunuh diri lompat dari jembatan sungai Konoha karena tidak tahan dengan ke-jones-anmu itu.. huhu.." ujar pria bernama Might Gai itu menangis tersedu-sedu demi tuhan semua orang sedang memandang mereka.

'Apa-apaan si bodoh ini? memalukan sekali!' batin Kakashi

"sudah kubilangkan.. aku akan membantu masalahmu itu, aku memiliki seorang teman dokter operasi plastik yang bagus.. kau tinggal pilih saja mana wajah aktor yang kau suka.. ada takeshi kaneshiro, osamu mukai, atau kau mau memiliki wajah setampan diriku.. kau bisa mendapatkannya" ujar Gai dengan percaya diri tinggi tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"cihh.. lebih baik aku lompat bunuh diri saja dari pada harus memiliki wajah seperti dirimu!" ucap Kakashi berusaha keras melepaskan pelukan temannya dan akhirnya usahanya tak sia-sia.

"NANII? enak saja.. wajah sepertiku ini sedang digilai para wanita tau.. hehe.."

"Baka.."

"hmm.. kau iri kan tak memiliki wajah semempesona diriku"

Kakashi mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan Gai, ia salut dengan konsistensi kebodohannya milik sahabatnya itu, ia kira waktu 5 tahun bisa merubah seseorang tapi ia tak pernah berubah sedikitpun, selalu saja membanggakan wajahnya yang bodoh itu. Tak tahukan Gai dibalik masker yang Kakashi kenakan itu tersembunyi ketampanan yang tak kalah dengan pemilik gedung Uchiha ini.

"mimpi saja kau"

"eh.. ngomong-ngomong aku melihatmu bersama Sakura-chan kesini. Apa kau menjadi Managernya sekarang?"

"hmm"

"NANII? Bagaimana bisa?"

"itu bukan urusanmu bodoh.."

"tidakkkk… kau hutang penjelasan denganku Kakashi Baka! Kenapa kau mau menjadi Managernya Sakura dan meninggalkan semuanya? Apa alasanmu? Kau tidak gila kan?"

Kakashi pergi meninggalkan teman Gai begitu saja, Tak perduli dengan temannya yang masih bingung menatap punggungnya.

Segerombolan anak muda tengah mengobrol asyik di depan sebuah ruang latihan, Sakura tampak berbaur akrab dengan anak-anak Uchiha Entertaiment, disana ada Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, tenten dan Hinata. Layaknya orang yang telah mengenal lama mereka tampak akrab satu sama lain, berbagai bahan perbincangan mereka bicarakan mulai dari bernostalgia atau _job-job_ selebriti yang sama-sama mereka tekuni.

"sekarang kau benar-benar seperti si _tennen baka_ kami' oh tidaakk.. mereka masih mengingat hal itu, ada alasan kenapa Sakura selalu di panggil _tennen baka_ / si kepala kosong alias bodoh alias lemot selain jidat. Semua itu berawal ketika Spring Girls mengikuti sebuah Variety show pada debut pertama mereka, seluruh orang Uchiha antusias tuk melihat acara pertama para gadis mereka. Awalnya berjalan begitu menyenangkan bagi Sakura hingga akhirnya mereka masuk pada sesi Tanya jawab tentang ilmu petahuan umum.

Sakura yang orangnya spontanitas harus melawan ino yang pandai, tak perlu ditanya lagi siapa yang kalah telak dengan Ino dalam kuis tersebut, namun bukan hal itu yang membuat acara itu heboh melainkan jawaban konyolnya yang diberikan Sakura tak ayal membuat seluruh orang yang menontonnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sebagai hukumannya Sakura harus belajar semua buku pelajaran tentang ilmu pengetahuan umum.

Kejadian ini membuat semua orang di Uchiha Entertainment tahu kemampuan akademiknya sehingga mereka mengolok-oloknya dengan sebutan si _tennen baka_.

Mereka berbincang cukup lama namun sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan yang membuat teman-teman Sakura penasaaran yaitu apa alasan ia dikeluarkan dari Spring Girls? Bahkan teman se-timnya saja Hinata, Shion, Tenten tak tahu pasti, mungkin Ino tahu tapi ia lebih memilih bungkam. Keluarnya sakura begitu mendadak dan menyisakan banyak misteri dalam benak rekan kerjanya.

Pertanyaan ini sangat sensitive bagi sakura hingga tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani menanyakan. Padahal demi tuhan mereka sangat penasaran, orang-orang Uchiha memang tak banyak yang tahu masalah yang menimpa gadis bersurai merah muda itu 5 tahun yang lalu, hanya rumor-rumor mengerikan yang beredar dan sebagian menyimpan rapat misteri itu.

"e-eh.. s-sakura-chan.. s-sebenernya ada yang ingin a-aku tanyakan p-padamu" ujar Hinata memberanikan diri, selama di _Spring Girls_ Hinata lah orang yang paling perduli dengan Sakura bukannya yang lain tidak peduli tapi mereka hanya biasa saja.

Dulu Ino juga orang yang paling peduli dengan Sakura. Ia teman terbaiknya bersama Hinata ketika Sakura mendapatkan hinaan Ino adalah orang pertama yang akan menghajar penggangu Sakura, namun menjelang mereka debut terjadi sebuah masalah terjadi, ini menyebabkan hubungan Sakura dan Ino menjadi renggang bahkan sampai sekarang mereka telah menjadi rival abadi.

"Tanya saja hinata-chan"

"eh-eh.. b-begini.. a-aku ingin menanyakan ini sejak dulu.. ehm.. a-apa penyebabmu keluar dari grup sakura-chan?

Raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi murung perasaannya menjadi kacau, sedih dan malu. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada teman-temannya itu. Namun sebelum Sakura bertanya Ino menghampiri mereka, perasaan tak enak menghinggapi sakura. Entah mengapa ia malas bertemu dengan _rival_ nya tersebut.

"rupanya kau masih disini, sedang bernostalgia eh?" sindir Ino menampilkan seringai di wajah cantiknya.

"kau tidak banyak berubah Ino-san!" jawab sakura tak mau terlihat menyedihkan di depan mantan timnya.

"ya.. sepertinya kau yang banyak berubah Sakura-san, atau aku panggil si _Nation Ideal Type_?"

"hm.. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka dengan julukan itu, tapi aku tersanjung mendengar itu dari bibirmu"

"cih.. jangan sombong dulu Sakura-san. Apa kau berpikir kau benar-benar pantas menyandang julukan itu"

"tidak.. aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan julukan itu karena terdengar norak tapi mau bagaimana lagi masyarakat yang memberikannya"

Seperti dugaan semua orang yang berada disana pertengkaran antar dua mantan sahabat itu pasti tak dapat terhindarkan lagi. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani ikut campur ketika kedua mahkluk yang paling digilai kaum adam di negeri ini sedang beradu _argument_.

"hm.. sepertinya kau menikmati hal itu Sakura-san, sebaiknya lebih berhati-hati karena cinta yang kau dapatkan dari masyarakat itu bisa menjadi _boomerang_ bagimu suatu saat nanti, kau mengerti maksudku kan Sakura-san?" ucapan Ino sukses menggentarkan hati Sakura, ia sadar betul kemana arah pembicaraan _ex-team_ nya itu, tapi ia tak boleh kalah karena ia juga memiliki kartu As gadis pirang dihadapannya.

"terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tapi bukankah kau seharusnya mengkhawatirkan tentang dirimu sendiri. Sepertinya _paparazzi_ juga mengincar kehidupan pribadimu? Lebih baik berhati-hatilah.. ckckck.. seharusnya kau tak boleh serakah.."

"KAUUUU"

Sebuah pukulan telak berhasil membungkam Ino sudah sejauh mana sahabat pink-nya itu tahu? Sakura memang telah mengetahui semua sisi gelap sahabatnya itu, telah lama ia membayar _paparazz_ i untuk membuntuti rivalnya itu.

Dengan semua uang yang Sakura miliki taklah sulit melancarkan segala niat balas dendamnya pada Uchiha Entertaiment. Bukan hanya Ino yang menjadi sasarannya tapi juga hampir seluruh artis dibawah naungan Uchiha Entertaiment kecuali Hinata. Ternyata Sakura tak main-main dengan ucapannya untuk membalas dendam, sebenarnya ia tak mau menyakiti teman-temannya hanya saja dendamnya pada Sasuke telah menggiringnya tuk berbuat jauh.

Dibalik _image_ polos dan baik yang ditampilkan para artis _Uchiha Entertaiment_ ternyata menyimpan banyak kebusukan-kebusukan, Shikamaru yang selalu tampil lucu di TV hanyalah _playboy_ yang merayu banyak juniornya untuk diajak tidur tak berbeda jauh dengan Neji yang terlihat cool ataupun Sasori yang terlihat alim.

Sepertinya semua artis pria Uchiha hampir sama rata, mereka menyukai seks, dunia malam, drugs dan ke-glamor-an. Mereka sudah terlena dengan kehidupan selebriti yang dipenuhi persaingan dan kegilaan. Dengan mudahnya mereka mampu mengajak seorang wanita untuk diajak tidur, karena mereka sendiri merupakan target utama para wanita baik selebriti maupun non-selebriti untuk diajak kencan.

Yah.. mereka hanya sekumpulan gadis bodoh yang terpesona dengan ketampanan pria. Tapi hal yang paling menjijikan ialah tanpa risih mereka sering bertukar pasangan kencan, kau bisa meniduri gadis temanmu jika hubungan mereka sudah selesai begitupun sebaliknya ternyata benar kehidupan selebriti seperti di hutan rimba saja.

Kehidupan para artis wanita _Uchiha Entertaiment_ juga tak jauh beda. Ino dengan kecantikan dan segala yang ia miliki mampu menggaet puluhan selebriti pria baik actor, idol maupun atlet untuk diajak bersenang-senang. 2 minggu lalu paparazzi berhasil mendapatkan fotonya tengah berpelukan dengan actor baru bernama Kabuto, setelah sebelumnya berciuman di mobil dengan Sasori entah ini diketahui oleh Sai atau tidak. Ino juga terlihat masuk ke dalam hotel Konoha bersama Atlet _baseball_ , Shino yang sebelumnya pernah kepergok mencium ten-ten dalam mobil. Sakura kaget mengetahui semua kebusukaan bekas rekannya tapi sakura tak peduli ini malah lebih memuluskan rencananya untuk menghancurkan dinasti _Uchiha Entertaiment_.

Perdebatan Ino dan Sakura terpaksa terhenti ketika Sasuke menghampiri mereka, serempak semua yang ada disana membungkukkan badan mereka tak terkecuali Sakura. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi canggung ketika pria tampan itu datang, bagaimana pun mereka telah mendengar rumor hubungan panas antara si bos dan mantan rekan mereka. Jauh dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing mereka sangat penasaran dengan interaksi antara Sakura dan Sasuke selanjutnya, Ino yang mengetahui segalanya malah tak bereaksi.

"Kau masih disini?" jelas sekali pertanyaan itu ditunjukkan untuk siapa, detak jantung Sakura berdetak lebih cepat. Pria ini tak pernah gagal mengacaukan seluruh reaksi dalam tubuhnya. Sakura menghela napas panjang berusaha tidak gugup, ia berusaha mengingat kembali wajah malaikat kecilnya 'ia tak boleh lemah.. ingat anakmu' batin Sakura mengingat mataharinya adalah hal yang paling ampuh untuk mengembalikan semua kekuatannya.

"ha'i… lama tidak bertemu dengan anda CEO-sama.. bagaimana kabar anda?" Tanya sakura tingkahnya seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka, sungguh membuat kaget orang-orang yang ada disana.

"hn, baik"

Seperti biasa pria itu selalu bersikap dingin.

"syukurlah.. kalau begitu aku minta ijin dulu dari sini. Kasian Kakashi sudah menungguku terlalu lama"

Rasanya sakura ingin segera kabur dari situ

"kami akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun milik temanku.. kebetulan dia adalah fans beratmu anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahun untuknya, jika tak keberatan pergilah bersama kami!" ujar sasuke datar

Apa sakura tak salah dengar? Sasuke baru saja mengajaknya pergi ke pesta ulang tahun, ada apa dengan pria ini? apakah ia baru saja di culik alien? Atau mendapatkan pelecehan seksual? Salah makan sesuatu mungkin?

"ikut saja Sakura-chan.."

TBC

 _Makasih buat semua Review yang masuk.. Author membaca semuanya dan menerima semua masukan dari para readers maaf Author gak sempat menjawab pertanyaannya satu persatu, tapi secara garis besarnya Author paham, mungkin FF ini terlalu kental dengan Kpop dibandingkan dengan Jpop yang notaben-nya latar cerita ini karena jujur aja Author gak terlalu mengikuti Jpop, tapi Author rasa Kpop dan Jpop memiliki beberapa kemiripan di beberapa aspek. Karena Kpop sendiri berkiblat dari Jpop, entah itu style-nya, genre musiknya, bahkan aliran Yaoi dan Yuri nya. Hahaha.. semoga kalian suka dengan lanjutan cerita ini. oh ya.. author gak bakal buat Sakura terlalu menderita koq, dia orangnya kuat! Buat pertanyaan-pertanyaan readers soal Sasuke yang gak mau tanggung jawab sama anaknya.. nanti dijawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.. THANX UU 3 3_


	3. Rivals

_Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Tears Of The Star_

 _"_ _pernahkah kau mencintaiku sekali saja?"_

 _Sakura_

 _"_ _aku hanyalah sponsormu, jangan pernah berharap lebih!"_

 _Sasuke_

 _Warning : Typo, Lemon dan kata-kata kotor dan dewasa! Rated M_

Suara deruang musik memenuhi ruangan gelap dipenuhi cahaya lampu disko, sekumpulan anak muda riuh menikmati irama musik yang menggema dan terhanyut dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, seorang dj tengah meramu musik dengan lihainya.

Dan disinilah Sakura duduk canggung bersama Sasuke dan tunangannya Shizuka yang 15 menit lalu datang bersama Uchiha Itachi. Sedangkan disebelahnya bekas rekan-rekan kerjanya yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Sakura memang pernah melihat Shizuka sebelumnya saat gadis cantik itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit, Sasuke yang mengajaknya lengkap dengan cerita cinta klasik nan tragis milik mereka. Jatuh cinta pada gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya merupakan keberuntungan tersendiri itu hal yang selalu diucapkan Sasuke maka setelah Dokter menyatakan gadis itu koma akibat kecelakaan yang membentur otaknya bagai terkena ribuan jarum menhujam hatinya .

Sejak awal Sakura tak mempermasalahkan cinta atau status Sasuke yang telah bertunangan karena mereka tak lebihnya seorang sponsor dan simpanan. Banyak batasan-batasan yang mereka tak boleh langgar semuanya untung namun sangat rentan, pada akhirnya salah satu diantara merekalah yang harus terluka banyak dan itu adalah Sakura.

Ting

Sebuah pesan masuk di HP Sakura

Dari : Kakashi

Ini buruk.. Hitung mundur sudah dimulai!

CETARRR

Seperti petir di siang bolong, lengkap sudah penderitaan Sakura saat ini. Tubuhnya gemetar mungkin ia akan mati terlebih dahulu sebelum musuh-musuhnya. Sakura terlalu fokus dengan dendamnya pada Uchiha tanpa sadar musuh lain juga mengincar dirinya.

Orochimaru pemilik OTO Entertaiment telah melancarkan serangannya, video laknat berisi sesi bercinta antara dirinya dan Sasuke sekarang ada ditangannya. Tepat seminggu yang lalu Orochimaru menghubunginya mengancam akan menyebarkan video laknat yang entah dari siapa ia mendapatkannya. Dulu Sakura pernah melihat video itu ketika Sasuke memperlihatkannya, dengan segala kekuasaan yang Sasuke miliki tentu dengan mudah ia bisa meredam skandal itu.

Video berdurasi 7 menit itu berisi dirinya yang tanpa sehelai benangpun sedang menikmati cumbuan dari Seorang pria yang wajahnya tak terlihat jelas. Jelas sekali video itu dimaksudkan untuk menghancurkan Sakura. Kali ini ia pasti mati tapi.. biarkan sajalah.. toh.. semua orang tahu bagaimana image Sakura.. pikir Sakura berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Shikamaru mendekati Sakura yang sedang meneguk alcohol ditangannya sesekali menggoda gadis itu tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Sakura merasa risih apalagi Shikamaru terus saja menggodanya. Sedangkan Sasuke nampak tak peduli sibuk menemani bicara tunangannya.

"Apa kalian masih ingat kisah legendaries _Tennen baka_ kita ketika di acara Quis Chalange?" goda Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja.. aku masih menyimpan video itu, sesekali aku melihatnya jika sedang stress.. lumayan buat hiburan,, Haha…" timpa Deidara

"Iiih.. Kalian jahat sekali" sindir Hinata melihat Sakura dengan penuh rasa kasihan.

"Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir bukankah jawabannya benar.. hahaha.. Dimana letak surat perjanjian Piagam PBB ditandatangai? Tentu saja di bawah suratnya.. "

Semua orang meledak tertawa mengingat hal itu Sakura hanya tersenyum palsu tak ada yang tahu ada yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

"it's party time!" teriak Shikamaru dan mulai menari seperti orang gila diikuti oleh Sai, Deidara dan Naruto sang empunya pesta. Orang-orang cekikikan melihat tingkah abnormalnya.

Deidara menarik tangan Sakura yang sedari tadi asyik dengan minuman alkoholnya untuk gabung ke lantai dansa bersama mereka. Pikiran Sakura melayang terpengaruh oleh minuman badannya menggeliat tak mau kalah gilanya dengan mereka.

"Ini diaaa… _Qeen Nation Ideal type_ kita.. Sakura Harunooo"

"Huuuuhhhhhhuuuuuuuuhhhhhh…"

Semua orang meneriaki Sakura yang maju ke lantai dansa.

"YOOO… YOOOO… YOOO.. SAKURA-CHAANN"teriak Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

Sakura menampilkan seringai andalannya _.._ Tanpa rasa malu atau canggung Sakura meliuk-liukkan tarian seksinya diantara Sai dan Deidara, blazer yang ia kenakan perlahan tersingkap menampilkan bahunya yang putih mulus, dalam sekejap ia melupakan semua realita yang ada.

Mata para lelaki tertuju pada pandangan indah dihadapan mereka, wanita seksi ini sangat nakal. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini mereka berduyun-duyun mendekati Sakura dan mencoba menyingkirkan Sai dan Deidara yang daritadi asyik menari disisinya.

Mulai sadar dengan keadaannya Sakura berusaha menjauhi mereka, tak mau membiarkan salah satu pun dari mereka menyentuh tubuhnya, 'oohh.. Kami-sam.. aku mulai risih!' batin Sakura

Dengan sigap ia mendorong tubuh tiap lelaki yang menghampirinya. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama dari kejauhan ia masih setia mendampingi wanita disampingnya, Sasuke tak lagi memperhatikan apa yang dibicarakan tunangannya pikirannya hanya fokus ke gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Oohh. Siaaal.. Sakura sangat seksi! Aku ingin menikmati tubuhnya malam ini" Pekik Shikamaru yang kemudian mendapatkan seringai maut dari Sasuke

"Sakura tak akan tertarik padamu Shikamaru! Percayalah.." sindir Ino

"Benarkah.. Kita lihat saja.."

Deru napas Sakura makin memburu"ohh.. sudah cukup.." Gadis pink itu memutuskan untuk istirahat, ia duduk tak jauh dari Ino berseberangan dengan Sasuke dan Shizuka. Shikamaru segera saja menghampirinya tanpa membiarkan Sakura beristirahat sejenak.

"Sakura-chan.. Maukah kau menemaniku malam ini" ujarnya menggoda.

Sebenarnya Sakura sangat jijik ketika tahu betapa bejatnya seniornya itu.

"Oh.. Maaf senpaii.. tapi aku tidak berminat"

Wajah Shikamaru memerah padam marah menerima penolakan dari Sakura. Oh, demi tuhan Sakura bukanlah gadis sesuci itu.

Sasuke hanya diam tentu mereka mendengar dengan jelas percakapan mereka.

"hmm.. Hanya karena sekarang kau sedikit popular kau menjadi sombong seperti ini? Apa kau lupa siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya pada Shikamaru, jelas sekali ia tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya

"Heii.. Kalian kenapa serius sekali" Ujar Sai menghampiri mereka diikuti dengan Deidara dan Naruto dan mendapatkan seringai kesal dari Shikamaru. Sakura memandang para lelaki dihadapanya dengan malas.

"Eehhh… Jangan bilang kau ingin merayu Sakura-chanku!" Teriak Naruto kesal tapi Shikamaru masih memasang wajah tenang.

"Heei.. Sakura-chan itu milikku" terang Lee memamerkan senyuman menawan yang menampilkan gigi putihnya.

"Salah.. Sakura-chan itu milik kita semua.." ujar Deidara

"Benar!" balas Sai polos sebelum akhirnya mendapat pukulan ringan dari Ino.

"Wahh.. sepertinya banyak persaingan cinta disini.. belum tentu Sakura-chan mau dengan kalian.." balas Tenten sepupu Naruto yang ikut bergabung bersama Hinata.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan akan memilihku.. aku kan CEO muda yang kaya raya dan tampan.. Si jelek itu tak mungkin bersaing denganku" tunjuk Naruto pada Shikamaru

"Kalau begitu kita Tanya saja Sakura-chan.." Jawab Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura "hmm.. memangnya seperti apa tipe pria idealmu?"

"Aku menyukai pria yang jago diatas ranjang" jawab Sakura enteng tak sadar jawabannya sukses membuat orang disekitarnya merasa canggung.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berusaha tak peduli Nampak tergelitik mendengar ucapan Sakura. Dia sangat terbuka, sepertinya Sakura sudah mabuk sehingga tak sadar apa yang ia katakan.

Seperti diberi kesempatan Shikamaru berusaha merapatkan tubuhnya lagi pada Sakura dan itu membuat Naruto tak senang, pria itu ternyata sedang berusaha mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu kita sangat cocok!" ujar Shikamaru kurang ajar tangannya mulai memeluk pinggang Sakura lalu mendapat tamparan keras di pipi mulus dari sang empunya tubuh.

Semua orang kaget mendapati Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi wanita kasar begitu.

"Sa-sakura- chan" lirih Naruto kaget namun jauh dalam hatinya bersurak.

"Pergilah dari hadapanku.. kau bukan tipeku.." gumam Sakura dengan ekspresi tenang, Shikamaru marah mendapat perlakuan memalukan dihadapan semua orang seperti itu.

Dentuman musik semakin kencang sementara disisi lain beberapa orang terlihat tegang, pesta ini berubah menjadi tak menyenangkan.

"Seorang simpanan bos akan selamanya menjadi simpanan. Fakta itu tak akan merubah apapun,, Sepertinya ada seseorang yang melupakan fakta itu karena terlena manisnya popularitas."

Mendengar sindiran seperti itu Sakura malah memberikan senyumnya pada Shikamaru, ia dalam keadaan mabuk berat hingga tak ada rasa gentar sedikit pun.

"hmm… orang itu tak mungkin melupakan fakta itu sedetik pun, tapi tak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti itu.. apalagi dihadapan bosmu dan tunangannya"

Pandangan Sasuke beralih pada Shikamaru dan Sakura, tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria itu. Shizuka yang ada disampingnya merasa tak nyaman, seakan tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Shikamaru. Ia memang pernah mendengar soal hubungan gelap Sasuke dengan salah satu trainer nya dari orang dalam ketika ia koma dulu.

Perasaannya terluka mengetahui fakta itu pasalnya ia tak percaya seorang Sasuke mampu melakukan itu mengingat betapa besarnya cinta tunangannya itu padanya. Bahkan sebelum Shizuka mengalami kecelakaan mereka berniat akan menikah di tanggal 10 Februari tepat pada ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 30 lima tahun yang lalu tapi semuanya berantakan.

Baru beberapa minggu yang lalu Sasuke menjelaskan perihal hubungannya dengan Sakura. Semua murni hanya hubungan antar sponsor dan simpanan, hubungan saling menguntungkan dan tak ada perasaan diantara mereka. Shizuka berusaha memaklumi semua itu mengingat Sasuke juga pria normal yang memiliki hasrat dan Sakura hanya menggunakannya sebagai tangga untuk meraih popularitas.

Rona merah terlihat diwajah cantik Sakura akibat mabuk berat. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari lawan bicaranya, Shikamaru.

"Jadi berkencanlah denganku.. Sakura-chan! Aku akan memuaskanmu.. aku rasa kita pasangan sempurna diatas ranjang"

Pria itu menampilkan seringai mautnya. Berani-beraninya diaaa! Setelah menyerang Sakura sekarang ia mengatakan menjijikan seperti itu dihadapan semua orang. Apakah dia sudah gila?

"Sial.. Aku memang bukan perawan suci.. aku juga penyuka seks tapi jaga bicaramu! Aku juga memiliki tipe priaku dan itu bukannya kau, ku dengar dari wanita yang kau tiduri kau sangat payah diatas ranjang, kau bilang pada mereka jika kau akan melumpuhkan mereka tapi nyatanya tak sampai semenit saja punyamu sudah muntah.. hmm.. Mr. ejakulasi dini! Hikk.. Dan apakah kau menggunakan kondom berukuran S? Apa kau anak-anak? Aku akan mempertimbangkanmu.. Jika penismu sebesar milik Sasuke dan kemampuan seksmu sehebat dia!" Ucap Sakura enteng kembali membuat semua orang kaget, Shikamaru sampai tak mampu bicara apa-apa lagi.

Yah.. dasar wanita mabuk! perkataan tanpa sadarnya itu telah merobek hati pria seperti Shikamaru, Deidara, Lee dan Sai apalagi fanboy no 1 nya Naruto. Imajinasi tentang Sakura yang indah telah rusak begitu saja mengetahui fakta Sakura yang benar-benar _badgirl_ apalagi dia pernah dengan sahabatnya sendiri.. Sasuke.

"Menarik" ujar Itachi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di samping Naruto.

Tenten, hinata dan Ino saling berpandangan, jika dibiarkan mulut Sakura bisa lepas kontrol parah. Sebagai sesama wanita saja mereka risih membicarakan hal itu apalagi dihadapan para lelaki. Hinata berinisiatif mengajak Sakura pergi tapi wanita pink itu menepiskan, Ia lebih memilih pergi ke kamar mandi.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi membuat Sasuke tak mampu menutupi seringai senangnya. Wanita itu tak pernah berubah masih tetap Sakura yang nakal apalagi sedang mabuk begitu. Mengingat memori mereka saja sudah membuat kejantanannya menegang. Sial.. rasanya ingin sekali 'menghajar' Sakura tanpa ampun. Apalagi sekarang wanita itu bertambah seksi dan cantik saja.

Sakura mematung memandangi cermin yang ada dihadapannya. Wajahnya basah dan Nampak berantakan, suara air keran mengalir memenuhi ruangan itu. Hari ini cukup melelahkan namun beruntung Sakura telah melewatinya dengan baik. 'sepertinya aku membutuhkan istirahat' bayang-bayang gadis kecil yang berusia belum genap lima tahun menghampirinya 'Aapa yang aku bicarakan tadi? Aku rasa aku bisa gila'

Brrakk

Lamunan Sakura terhenti saat Ino masuk ke dalam toilet dan berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Kau kelihatan kacau Sakura…"

"hmm.. Sepertinya aku mabuk berat!"

"aku tidak peduli" ketus Ino sambil merapikan make up nya."Oh..ya..melihatmu yang sekarang aku nyaris seperti tak mengenalimu Sakura.. "

" _Well…_ aku tak peduli pendapatmu Ino.."

"Kau terlihat sedang berusaha sangat keras.. Kenapa? Apa motifmu dibalik semua ini"

"aku tidak memiliki motif apa-apa, memangnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sakura mencuci kembali tangannya di westafel lalu menutup kenop keran perlahan.

"Sekarang kau bertingkah seperti wanita murahan.. Apa kau senang ketika mempermalukan Shikamaru seperti tadi?"

"Hahaha.. Kau memang benar! Aku wanita murahan.. Kau tahu julukanku yang lain adalah Bitch Nation Type Ideal, aku akui aku bukanlah perawan jadi menurutku ini lebih baik daripada berlaga imut dan polos dihadapan public"

"Cih..apakah kau senang mendapatkan julukan itu? Jujur saja aku heran dengan perubahanmu sekarang, apa kau sudah tak percaya dengan talenta vokalmu hingga mengekspose kulitmu seperti itu untuk mendapatkan perhatian public?"

"Hahaha.. Aku ragu talenta vokalku? Aku tak perlu menyebutkan satu persatu Penghargaan yang kudapat karena vokalku kan? Kau tentu tahu kemampuanku.. tapi aku penasaran kenapa seorang Ino sangat peduli dengan imageku? Apa kau iri padaku?"

"Apa? Aku iri? Padamu Hahahaha… lelucon macam apa ini? hahaha.."

Tawa Ino memecahkan keheningan ruangan itu, Sakura tersenyum sinis melihat sang rival.

"Aku tahu kau sangat ingin memiliki image seksi, aku ingat tiap Spring Girls _comeback_ kau selalu mengajukan konsep seksi namun agensi selalu menolaknya mentah-mentah.. yahh.. Uchiha Entertaiment tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi karena mereka selalu menjaga image innocent dan cute para artisnya walaupun pada kenyataannya itu sangat menjijikkan"

"Memang aku akui kau benar.. aku menginginkan konsep seksi.. tapi aku ingin image seksi yang cerdas dan elegan.. kau harus tahu.. image seksi bukan hanya tentang bagaimana kau mengekpose kulitmu dan menari seperti pelacur tapi lebih pada cara bersikapmu "

"Haha.. Tapi orang yang kau sebut mirip pelacur ini telah berhasil mendobrak dunia entertainment jepang dengan semua kontroversinya, aku mungkin orang paling di benci sekaligus dicintai karena disini" Sakura memandang pekat bekas temannya itu "Tapi aku mampu bertahan sampai sekarang.. kau mungkin tak bisa membayangkan semua hal mengerikan yang terjadi sejak CEO-sama menendangku keluar, berawal dari semua kebencian rakyat jepang padaku hingga aku mampu berdiri pada posisiku saat ini.. aku selalu ingat janji semasa training kita. "

"Semua hal mengerikan yang terjadi padamu adalah kesalahanmu sendiri, sudah kuperingatkan berapa kali kalau jalan yang kau pilih itu salah dan kau akan menyesal nantinya.. Sasuke hanya menggunakanmu dia tak pernah benar-benar mengingikanmu, kehamilanmu merupakan musibah bagi grup kita? Kenapa kau begitu egois Sakura! Andai saja kau mau menggugurkannya pasti Sasuke-sama takkan mengeluarkanmu dari grup"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura menjadi teman yang peduli padaku! Kau yakin kehamilan dan skandal seksku itu sebuah kebetulan.. Aku sangat mengenalmu Yamanaka Ino.. kau orang yang menyebarkan foto telanjang Shion ke internet karena iri padanya.. Kau iri kan denganku? Aku yang hanya seorang vocal mendapatkan job lebih daripada kau yang seorang Visual grup karena hubunganku dengan CEO! Sejak debut kau lah yang berubah sehingga aku pun ikut berubah maka jangan salahkan aku menjadi manusia tanpa hati seperti ini!"

Air mata terus mengalir dari pipi merah Sakura, efek mabuknya perlahan sedikit menghilang setelah memuntahkan semua isi perutnya di westafel tadi. Percakapannya dengan Ino membuatnya semakin sedih..

Benarkah apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini? Apakah Ino benar-benar orang penyebab kekacauan hidupnya. Rasanya ingin mempercayai sahabat karibnya itu tapi entahlah perasaan lembeknya terkadang membuatnya lemah dihadapan musuhnya sedangkan hidup di dunia entertainment yang ini sangat keras hingga memaksanya tak mempercayai siapapun.

Siapa lagi orang yang bisa masuk ke apartemennya kecuali Ino yang memiliki kunci cadangannya, Ya.. Sakura tidak tinggal di dorm karena Sasuke membelikannya apartemen agar lebih mudah menemuinya. Ino pasti orang yang diam-diam mengganti pil kontrasepsinya dan merekam kegiatan bejatnya bersama CEO karena dia satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Kaki jenjang sakura melangkah menuju mobil putih kesayangannya yang diparkir di lantai dasar. Tak sempat membuka mobilnya tangan sakura langsung ditarik oleh seseorang dan membawanya ke tempat yang sepi.

"lepaskan aku!"

Pria itu membawa gadis yang pernah menjadi simpanannya ke dalam ruangan kecil dalam gedung. Kaget adalah ungkapan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hati sakura. Ia kira setelah berhasil kabur dari orang-orang dalam gedung ia bisa bebas, namun orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui malah menyeretnya ke tempat sepi dan gelap seperti ini. apa yang mau tuan CEO itu lakukan? Apakah ia ingin menyakiti dan melecehkan gadis itu lagi atau kah ada hal lain? Akhh.. begitu menyebalkan Sakura tak pernah berhasil lepas dari jeratan mantan bosnya.

"Diamlah.."

Ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura berhenti meronta.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" teriak Sakura, nafasnya mulai memburu dan kakinya gemetar hebat.

"Menginginkan apa yang kau inginkan.."

Dengan sigap Sasuke meraih bibir Sakura dan melumatnya pelan, Sakura berusaha melawan namun efek alcohol dan kerinduannya akan sentuhan lelaki membuat tubuhnya menginginkan sebaliknya. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya Sakura sudah bisa menebaknya. Mereka berdua benar-benar buruk.

Sakura membalas tiap lumatan di bibir Sasuke mengalungkan kedua tangannya dilehernya menikmati setiap sentuhan pria itu. Haus akan birahi yang mereka rindukan.. Logika Sakura sudah hilang, fakta jika lelaki inilah yang menghamilinya dan mengusirnya tak mampu membuat tubuhnya meronta. Sungguh hanya Sasuke lah satu-satunya pria yang mampu membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Tangan ramping Sakura segera membuka pintu mobilnya, Sasuke mendorong kasar Sakura masuk ke dalamnya menindih tubuhnya dengan lihai Sasuke berhasil menanggalkan semua benang yang menempel di tubuh Sakura hingga polos sama sekali. Lidahnya sangat lihat memberikan jutaan _kissmark_ di tubuh sang wanita.

"Akhhh… ehhmppp.."

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir sang wanita tanpa sadar mungkin saja ia sedang diperkosa tapi biarlah _toh_ yang melakukannya adalah Sasuke kerinduannya akan sosok pria itu membuatnya terlena. Walaupun ia tahu ia akan menyesal dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika ia sadar dari mabuknya pagi hari.

Segera Sasuke membuka resletingnya membiarkan kejantanannya yang membesar bergerak bebas. Tangannya menggenggam senjatanya, siap untuk meluncur ke lubang sasarannya. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi kejantanannya telah menerobos dinding pertahanan kewanitaan Sakura.

"Aaaakkkhhhhhh…."

Sakura hanya dapat berteriak dan mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang sudah lama tak ia raih. Sasuke memompa kejantanannya keluar masuk ke dalam milik Sakura. perkataan kotor mulai keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Yah… akkhhh.. sayaangg.. sangaat ehmm… enaakkk.. kaaauuu mengenaaii klistoriskuuuuu.. akhhhh.."

Sasuke mempercepat tempo permainan mereka.

"Akkhh.. Kaaauuu masiiihhh sajja sempiit walaupun sudah melahirkan Sakura-chan.. punyamu menjepitku.. akhh.." gumam Sasuke merasakan dinding kewanitaan wanita yang telah melahirkan anaknya itu..

"Aaakkhh.. ehhmm.. akkhh..ku meeeerindukaaan kejantanaanmuuu yaaangg paanjaangg dan besaarr iniiii.. akkhhh… kaauu mengeenaii g-spotkuuuu.. akkhhh.. pikiraankuu kossonngg"

"Kau gadis yang buruuukk Sakuraa-chaan.. memijat kejaantannku denggann ketaat.. kalaauu beginiii teruuss akuuu bisaa keluaarr"

"Keluuaaarlaaah.. didaallaaammkuu.. Sasukee-kuuunn.. akuuu rinduuu meraasaakaann akhhh.. hangaatnyaaa spermaamuu diii rahiimmkuu…akhh.. hamilii akuuu lagiii.. kitaaa buaattt adiikk unttuukk saaaradaa-chaan.. akhh.."

Permainan mereka sudah menggila, akal sehat mereka sudah hilang entah kemana membiarkan nafsu yang menguasai mereka.

"Iiniii sangaaattt nikkmaattt..akhhh.."

Semua nyaris sempurna jika saja Sakura tak sengaja menatap cincin pertunangan yang melingkar dijari Sasuke. Ini salaahh! Namun pukulan demi pukulan Sasuke dibawah sana membuatnya menggila. Nafas mereka semakin memburu Sakura menggelinjang hebat menandakan akan segera orgasme ia mengutuki tubuhnya sendiri yang bereaksi seperti ini.

"Aaakkhhh…" setelah 15 menit bertarung dengan Sasuke akhirnya ia mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Kejantanan Sasuke membesar dan kedutannya mengencang Sakura tahu bahwa pria yang sedang menggarapnya akan segera klimaks.

"Aaakkhhhhhh…"

Sasuke menumpahkan semua benih-benihnya di liang sempit Sakura, Sakura hanya bisa melotot menikmati sensasi hangat yang menyelimuti rahimnya. Setelah selesai Sasuke mencabut miliknya dan merapikan kembali celana dan pakaiannya yang sempat berantakan karena aktifitas panas mereka.

Mengapa hati Sakura sangat sakit? Bayangan sesosok balita cantik kembali menghinggapinya. Kini rasa bersalah meliputi perasaannya. Maafkan mama Sarada-chan, mama sangat bodoh kan? Ino benar semua adalah salahnya sendiri ia adalah wanita jalang! Membiarkan dirinya bahkan dengan senang hati menjadi dirinya pelampiasan pria ini.

Sarada sebuah karma yang ia terima karena kejalangannya. Sejak awal Sasuke dengan jelas menolak menjadi bagian dari hidupnya atau mungkin anak akan yang kelak ia lahirkan. Karena sudah tertera jelas dalam kontrak ia tak boleh hamil dan bila hal itu terjadi ia akan menanggung akibatnya sendiri. Sebuah harga yang mahal dari semua popularitas dan kekayaan yang ia dapat, ia sudah tahu sejak awal dan ini membuatnya merasa jika dirinya bukanlah seorang manusia.

"Apa yang telah kita lakukan? Sasuke-kun"

"Melakukan seperti yang kau inginkan.."

Senyuman Sasuke begitu menggoda jangan salahkan ia tak bisa menjaga diri dari pria yang membuatnya gila itu.

"A-aku menginginkannya.. sekss" gumam Sakura pelan.

Apakah layak semua kenikmatan dan sensasi seks yang ia raih dengan karma yang ia terima?

"Hn"

"Cincin itu bisakah kau melepasnya.." ucapan Sakura mengagetkan Sasuke bukankah cincin pertunangan itu telah setia melingkar dijarinya sejak awal hubungan mereka dulu. Sakura tak pernah keberatan tapi kenapa sekarang seperti ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Dulu aku selalu menganggap itu hanya cincin biasa tapi setelah melihat wanita lain menggunakan cincin yang sama aku menyadari semuanya. Sepertinya kekuatan _magis_ cincin itu telah kembali setelah wanita itu bangun dari koma."

"Sakura-chan.."

"Hmm.. Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus menikah dengan manusia dari planet mars. Kau tahu.. Sarada percaya jika ayahnya adalah manusia Mars. Ia sangat percaya itu, ia tak berhenti bertanya kenapa diantara jutaan pria didunia ini harus menikahi pria Mars. Haha.. itu lucu bukan? Aku tak menyangka jika apa yang diceritakan suster Kirei padaku juga aku telah ceritakan pada putriku" Air mata tak bisa ia bending lagi setelah menumpahkan semua perasaannya. Sasuke sebenarnya sudah tahu tentang cerita ayah Mars Sakura dan suster kirei mengingat dahulu tak ada rahasia diantara mereka, rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menghinggapinya.

"Maaf kan aku.. Sakura-chan.."

"Aku telah menemukan ayah kandungku"

Sasuke keget mendengar ucapan Sakura, sudah lama wanita itu mencari pria yang telah memberinya kehidupan didunia ini.

"Apa?"

"Ya.. ternyata dia bukan manusia Mars seperti yang dibilang oleh Suster Kirei walaupun aku tak mengerti ucapannya karena ia orang Hongkong. Dia memiliki 5 orang anak dan seorang istri, kehidupannya ekonominya juga tak terlalu baik tidak seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya, aku sangat malu ketika ingat pernah bilang padamu dulu mungkin aku anak konglomerat seperti di film-film hingga mungkin kau akan menyesal. Tapi kenyataannya tidak.. ia sudah cukup sibuk dengan keluarga dan kehidupannya sendiri sehingga aku tak tega menanyakan tentang wanita satu malamnya yang ia temui di Kobe 20 tahun yang lalu"

"Sakura-chann"

"Aku sama sepertimu.. aku tak ingin mengulang kesalahan ibuku.. aku tak akan meninggalkan putriku sendirian di stasiun kereta api karena melahirkan anak yang diinginkan. Aku akan membesarkannya dengan baik, menyekolahkannya di sekolah unggulan dan membuatnya menjadi wanita yang sukses sampai ia mampu menemukan suami yang baik kelak"

"Sakura-chan.. Maaf dan terima kasih"

Hanya itu kata yang mampu Sasuke ucapkan, jauh dalam hati Sakura yang terdalam berharap bahwa pria itu mau melepaskan semua yang ia miliki dan cintai demi dirinya dan puteri mereka. Tapi tu mustahil bukan? Kisah mereka bukanlah kisah Cinderella yang berharap pangeran berkuda putih yang jatuh cinta pada gadis miskin, menikahinya dan membawanya ke dalam istana megah. Cinta? Bahkan tak ada kata itu diantara mereka. Lalu pantaskah ia mengharapkan hal yang lebih.

Sakura tahu Sasuke memiliki keluarga yang tak harmonis, ibunya menderita stress dan lumpuh total, sejak kecil ia diurus oleh wanita simpanan sang ayah yang telah memberikannya seorang kakak, Itachi Uchiha. Ya.. ayahnya telah menjalin hubungan terlarang dan memiliki seorang putra bahkan sebelum beliau menikahi ibunya Sasuke.

Dengan bodohnya sang ibu mau mengangkat putra kandung suaminya dengan wanita lain dan memasukannya kedalam kartu keluarga mereka. Sekarang kakak dan ibu tirinya telah menguasai seluruh hartanya bahkan asset ibu kandungnya, hanya menyisakan Uchiha Entertaiment untuk dirinya.

Melihat Sakura dan putrinya sebuah tamparan dalam hidupnya, tak ingin mengikuti kesalahan dan jejak sang ayah maka menganggap mereka tak ada adalah hal terbaik yang bisa Sasuke . Ia tak mau menyakiti Shizuka dan keluarga masa depan mereka kelak.

"Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu Sasuke.. "

Sudah tekadnya Sakura tak mau menjadi pihak yang selalu menderita lagi. Ia tahu kisah miris keluarga Sasuke dan Shizuka lalu mengapa harus ia yang selalu mengerti Sasuke? Tak pernahkan ia memposisikan ada dirinya walaupun hubungan mereka berawal dari sebuah kesepakatan bersama. Tapi ada anak diantara mereka sekarang anak itu takkan lahir tanpa adanya andil sang ayah.

Balas dendam adalah satu-satunya jalan yang sakura lihat. Kedepannya mungkin akan ada banyak air mata, entah siapa yang terakhir tertawa. Ia atau semua rival-rivalnya.

 _TBC_

 _Terima kasih buat semua review, followers dan semua yang telah memfavoritkan FF ini. Semoga kalian puas dengan ceritanya. Sebenarnya Author gak mau buat lemon tapi setelah mendengar lagu remembernya Britney Spears ft Eminem entah kenapa terlintas ide bikin lemon begini. Maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan update yang agak lama. Author sedang sibuk sama kerjaan di kantor! Tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya gak akan lama koq.. Arigatou! Ganbattte!_


	4. You're My Everything

_Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Tears Of The Star_

 _"_ _pernahkah kau mencintaiku sekali saja?"_

 _Sakura_

 _"_ _aku hanyalah sponsormu, jangan pernah berharap lebih!"_

 _Sasuke_

FF chapter ini aku re-publish mengingat kemaren belum sempet aku edit dan masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan EYD-nya. Ada beberapa yang aku rubah atau hilangkan. Mudah-mudahan ini udah fix!

Terima kasih banyak buat Readers yang perhatian kritik sampai nulis panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, mudah-mudahan gak capek nulisnya.. haha.. gara2 banyaknya kesalahan EYD atau pendeskripsian! Jadi mengingatkan Author saat sama dosen pembimbing author yang perfeksionis, berkacamata minum 3, yang teliti banget saat skripsi beberapa tahun silam. Walaupun dengan akhirnya bisa lolos juga saat sidang! Haha

 _Warning : FF ini ditulis oleh orang yang lagi stress kena tekanan pekerjanaan,money oriented (yah., karena ini fanfic free dan bukan buat komersial jadi sah-sah aja). berusia udzur,debut setelah 3 tahun hiatus di dunia perfanfiksi-an karena bias wamil dan kapal OTP tenggelam. Jadi wajar aja pendeskripsiannya agak ancur. Ternyata pengalam 7 tahun jadi Author tetep aja gak enak kalo buat fanfik gak typo ya. Haha_

 _Author sendiri juga suka mengkritik karya orang, Fifty shades of grey_

 _Hope u enjoy this!_

Peringatan keras Lagi: Gak suka, Gak usah lanjut dibaca daripada tar nyesel menzalimi diri sendiri. Kalau Author mah enak-enak aja sih ngurusin hidupnya sendiri. Sekali lagi ini cuma menyalurkan hobi Author aja!

 **PS : Sakura bukan cewek murahan atau binal disini, sekali lagi aku tekankan! Cuma '** ** _image'_** **artisnya aja kayak gitu. Ingett.. Author nulis pake '** ** _image_** **'** **ya! Beda sama karakter dia di kehidupan nyatanya.**

Suara dering telpon membangunkan tidurnya, rasa pusing melanda kepala wanita itu rasanya sangat enggan tuk membuka kedua matanya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat pegal, matanya mengerjap dan melihat pemandangan dari dalam kaca mobilnya, terpampang beberapa mobil mewah berjejer rapi di depan mobilnya. Rupanya ia masih di tempat parkiran dalam gedung. Ia baru sadar bahwa semalam ia tidak pulang ke apartemennya melainkan tidur di dalam mobil. Ia melihat nama panggilan yang ada di ponselnya. Itu adalah Kakashi.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Kau ada dimana? Kau lihat sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Kakashi dengan penuh khawatir. Sakura segera melihat jam yang berada di tangannya sekilas. Oh tuhan.. ini sudah jam 6 pagi.

"Oh.. Kakashi maaf aku telah melakukan kesalahan fatal"

Ia baru ingat jika ia ada jadwal pemotretan pagi ini

"Kau tahu betapa paniknya aku? Semalaman aku tak bisa tidur! Ponselmu tak dapat dihubungi dan kau tak memberitahuku pergi kemana semalam!"

"Maaf Kakashi-san"

"Kau tidak mabuk kan semalam?"

Panik.. Segera Sakura mengambil cermin dalam tasnya, oh.. tidak.. wajahnya jadi bengkak dan kacau karena mabuk semalam. Mustahil ia melakukan pemotretan dalam keadaan seperti itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Gomenn…"

Kakashi menghela napasnya panjang, ia tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi.

"Aku sudah tahu akan begini jadinya.. Aku sudah membatalkan semua jadwalmu hari ini. aku menggunakan alasan penyakit usus buntumu dan telah menghubungi pihak rumah sakit. Cepat hilangkan wajah bengkakmu itu!"

"Arigatou Kakashi-san.. Kau yang terbaik"

Ini bukan kali pertama hal ini terjadi, Kakashi selalu menggunakan alasan penyakit wanita itu dan bekerja sama dengan pihak rumah sakit ketika hal seperti ini terjadi. Untung saja tak ada yang curiga atau mencari tahu lebih jauh jika tidak tamatlah riwayat mereka.

Sakura menutup ponselnya

Gara-gara kasus video itu ia minum banyak alcohol semalam biasanya ia tak sampai minum sebanyak itu. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Setelah percakapannya dengan Ino ia segera pergi ke parkiran mobil. Karena mabuk berat ia tak ingat pasti kejadian selanjutnya. Namun sekelebat bayangan percumbuannya dengan Sasuke di dalam mobil hinggap dikepalanya.

"Oh.. Tidak mungkin!" teriak Sakura kaget. Jangan bilang ia telah melakukan itu dengan mantan sponsornya saat mabuk semalam! Wanita itu meraba-raba pakaiannya, semua masih lengkap lalu menatap cermin yang ada dihadapannya, melihat apakah ada tanda-tanda bekas percintaan di lehernya.. ternyata tidak ada..

Untunglah itu semua hanya mimpi tapi kenapa ada bekas air mata di sekitar pipinya? Apakah ia menangis saat tertidur? Ini memang bukan kali pertama ia memimpikan hal itu, tapi semalam rasanya sangat nyata. Akh.. Sudah lama tak disentuh pria dewi batinnya meraung-raung meminta hal seperti itu, apakah seharusny ia mencari pacar saja? Siapa? Bingung bukan karena tak ada pria tapi karena kebanyakan pria yang mengajaknya berkencan.

Tapi Gaara begitu lucu dan tampan. Pria yang lebih muda sepertinya pasti bisa membuat harinya lebih indah.. hm.. apa sih yang dia pikirkan? Ini memalukan..ingat kau itu ibu-ibu tak pantas pikirnya.

Ia menarik napas frustasi, ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera keluar dari gedung itu. Menutupi wajah bengkaknya dengan syal miliknya yang selalu ia taruh di dalam loker mobilnya.

Hari ini ia bebas jadi tak ada salahnya ia mengunjungi sang putri kesayangan yang tinggal di Konoha. Sudah lama ia tak kesana, pasti putrinya itu sangat merindukannya.

Sebelum tiba di Konoha Sakura sempatkan pergi ke toko mainan tuk mencari beberapa set mainan berbentuk reptile kesukaan sang puteri. Ya.. kalau balita perempaun lainnya menyukai Barbie, masak-masakan, atau mainan-mainan lucu khas anak perempuan lainnya, putrinya memiliki kesukaan yang sedikit 'berbeda' dan 'ekstrim' lainnya.

Ia tak sabar melihat ekspresi senang gadisnya ketika mendapatkan mainan itu, tak lupa juga ia membelikan beberapa kue dorayaki kesukaannya.

Kakashi segera membuka pintu rumahnya ketika mendengar suara mobil memasuki tempat peristirahatannya. Sebuah mobil Porch berwarna kuning kini parkir dihalaman rumahnya Beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendapatkan telpon dari sang bos menanyakannya apakah ia ada di rumah atau tidak karena ia ingin menemuinya.

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah peristirahat sang mantan manager Uchiha itu yang diikuti oleh pemilik rumah.

"Tumben masih pagi sudah kesini.." ujar Kakashi, hanya dia satu-satunya bawahan yang boleh memperlakukan Sasuke dengan santai seperti itu. Keluarganya telah lama bekerja untuk keluarga Uchiha bahkan sebelum Sasuke lahir jadi wajar saja Sasuke memperlakukannya sudah selayaknya saudara.

"Aku tak bisa tidur nyenyak saat kau memberitahuku soal video itu"

Sasuke mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng ringan dari dalam kulkas sebelum akhirnya duduk di shofa empuk berwarna putih yang berada di ruang tengah tak jauh dari tempat duduk Kakashi. Ruangan itu di dominasi dengan warna silver dan putih, sangat minimalis dan elegan cocok dengan kepribadian sang pemilik rumah.

"Kau tenang saja.. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya"

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat, Ia tahu Kakashi adalah orang yang dapat diandalkan jadi ia tak perlu merisaukan soal video itu, entah dengan cara kekerasan atau cara lembut.

"Aku telah memberitahu Sakura soal ini dan sepertinya ia sangat frustasi"

Mata Kakashi melirik bosnya yang terkenal irit bicara itu.

"Ya.. aku melihatnya.. ia sampai mabuk berat semalam. Orochimaru benar-benar membuat hidupnya lebih keras.." ujar Sasuke pandangannya fokus pada lukisan kuda yang ada dihadapannya, tak bertemu langsung dengan sang lawan bicara.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masalah balas dendam wanita itu? Apa ia sudah mulai bergerak?" ujar Sasuke sambil sesekali meminum minuman bersoda milinya.

Kata 'wanita itu' tentu merujuk pada Sakura. Sasuke masih saja enggan menyebut nama wanita yang pernah menghangatkan malam-malamnya selama 3 tahun itu, baik dihadapan Kakashi atau yang lainnya.

Rupanya ia khawatir dengan rencana yang telah dirancang Sakura. Walaupun ia memiliki Kakashi yang selalu berada disisinya namun ia tak tahu sampai sejauh mana wanita itu akan bertindak.

"Sejauh ini belum ada pergerakan darinya.. Sakura sangat hati-hati mengenai masalah ini. Aku bahkan tak tahu rencananya jika saja wartawan Shin tak menelponku menanyakan soal bayaran padaku"

"Tetaplah memantaunya.. kita tak boleh menyepelekan wanita yang menyimpan dendam"

"Apa kau ingin aku menggunakan cara 'biasa' untuk menghentikan semuanya?"

"Tidak perlu.. Biarkan wanita itu berbuat semaunya, jika sudah diluar batas baru kita bergerak"

"Baik"

Sasuke mengamati wajah pria yang mendampinginya nyaris 35 tahun, mencari tahu apa ada hal tentang Sakura yang ia luput diinformasikan padanya.

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

"Kurasa tidak.."

Ia menyipitkan matanya dan menatap Kakashi tajam.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan perihal ayah wanita itu padaku?"

Pria berambut perak itu kaget, dari mana Sasuke tahu mengenai ayah Sakura? padahal hal itu merupakan hal yang sangat rahasia. Hanya ia dan Sakura yang tahu, apa mungkin pria itu menyuruh orang lain untuk mengikuti dan mencari informasi wanita itu diam-diam selain dirinya?

"Itu karena aku pikir kau tak tertarik dengan masalah yang tak ada hubungannya dengammu.."

"Cih.. Semua masalah pribadinya adalah masalahku.. Kuharap tak ada hal lain yang kau sembunyikan dariku.. "

"Tidak hanya itu saja.."

"hn. Lain kali aku tak kan memaafkanmu jika hal ini terulang"

Sasuke akan berubah menjadi puluhan kali lebih sensitive jika menyangkut Sakura, entah apa perasaan pria itu pada sang wanita. Kakashi membalas tatapan tajam sang bos.

"Bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan? Sebagai laki-laki yang bahkan tak mampu menjanjikan sebuah pernikahan, mempermainkan nasib sang wanita sampai segitunya, bahkan kau tak membiarkannya bernapas sedikit pun. Menurutmu bagaimana perasaan Sakura jika ia tahu segalanya? Apa kau tak merasa bersalah bahkan sebagai seorang ayah?"

Ucapan Kakashi membuatnya naik pitam, ia menarik kasar kerah bajunya hingga nyaris mengoyakkan pakaiannya. Ya.. Sasuke adalah dalang dibalik semuanya, Sebenarnya DMstar adalah agensi fiktif yang ia buat untuk melancarkan karir wanita pink itu. Logikanya takkan ada satu agensi pun di jepang yang mau mengontrak Sakura.

Ia telah mengamanatkan Kakashi untuk membayar orang-orang agar menjaga Sakura selama masa kehamilannya sampai melahirkan. Bahkan sekarang anak mereka berada di bawah pengawasannya tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

Tak sedikit uang yang Sasuke keluarkan untuk memuluskan rencananya itu. Ia telah memilih pekerja-pekerja terbaiknya untuk melakukan projek yang sangat rahasia ini dan Kakashi adalah salah satu orang itu.

"JAGA BICARAMU KAKASHIII! ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESAL.. KAU TAK PERLU TAHU APA-APA. CUKUP MELAKUKAN APA YANG AKU SURUH! KENAPA? APA KAU MENCINTAI WANITA ITU? HAH?"

"Tidak.."

Cengkeraman tangannya di kerah Kakashi mulai melonggar. Saat seperti ini membiarkan emosi menguasainya bukan hal yang baik.

"Kurasa hubungan kita sudah melewati batas sebagai atasan dan bawahan. Kuharap kau tidak melupakan jati dirimu, hanya karena aku menganggapmu layaknya teman dan bisa memperlakukanku dengan seenaknya bukan berarti kau melupakan dirimu yang sebenarnya, kau tahu aku bukanlah orang yang penuh belas kasih. Kau sangat mengenalku bukan?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kau ingin lakukan. Aku yakin kau tak kan sanggup.." Mata Sasuke semakin terbelalak mendengar ucapan lantang bawahannya "karena aku satu-satunya bawahan yang memperlakukanmu layaknya manusia, mereka tak pernah mengungkapkan apa yang mereka pikirkan karena takut padamu.. Kau membutuhkan teman bukan penjilat.. Sasuke-sama"

"Cih.. hentikan berbicara hal menjijikkan seperti si dobe"

Kakashi tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari sang bos.. begitu menggelikan, ia dibandingkan dengan si mahkluk kuning CEO Uzumaki yang tahan dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Karena tadi kau membahas soal cinta.. aku akan memberitahumu satu hal, aku takkan melarang lagi Sakura untuk berkencan. Sudah saatnya larangan itu dihentikan.. ini tak manusiawi, Aku berpikir Gaara orang yang tepat baginya. Ia menyukai Sakura dan aku akan membiarkan cinta mereka tumbuh dan kau tak bisa lagi menghentikan itu. Ini tak adil, kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami orang! Sedangkan Sakura?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan frontal bawahannya, rasa tak nyaman menyelimuti hatinya ketika memikirkan Sakura akan menjadi milik orang lain.

"Kau tahu sebenarnya aku tak peduli dengan urusan percintaan Sakura, aku hanya tak mau ia terlibat skandal cinta dan menghancurkan semuanya. Lagi pula hampir semua agensi melarang artisnya berkencan dalam kontrak mereka. Jika sudah waktunya aku yang akan memilih pria baik yang akan menjadi ayah baik bagi putriku kelak"

Lucu.. Sasuke yang irit bicara jadi banyak bicara seperti itu, ia bukan pembohong yang baik. Kenapa harus memakai alasan Sarada ketika ia sendiri yang tak rela Sakura akan jatuh ke pelukan pria lain? Bahkan ia bukan orang diposisi yang boleh berbicara tentang ayah yang baik bagi putrinya! tak ada ayah yang lebih baik daripada ayah kandung sendiri bukan?

"Kurasa hanya kencan diam-diam tak berlebihan.. bukannya semua idol melakukannya. Termasuk idol Uchiha kan? Aku hanya ingin melihat Sakura tersenyum. Ia sudah cukup lelah karena tekanan semua rutinitasnya."

'Sepertinya Kakashi tak benar-benar tahu apa yang diinginkan Sakura' pikir Sasuke.

"Kau tak mengenal Sakura lebih baik.. ia adalah seorang ibu, ia takkan memikirkan hal cinta seperti itu. Aku yakin ia lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan putrinya dari pada dengan pria-pria itu"

Niat hati Kakashi tuk memanas-manasi sang bos sepertinya berhasil, ia sangat tahu bagaimana Sakura. Satu hal yang dapat ia konfirmasi yaitu pria itu peduli dan mencintai wanita itu. Entah kapan bosnya menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

"Iya.. Kau sangat benar.. kau mengenalnya lebih baik"

Bibir Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman kecut mendengar ucapan bawahannya. Ia memilih bergegas pergi dari tempat itu..

Mata Kakashi tak pernah lepas memperhatikan pria yang sudah ia anggap layaknya adik itu. Ia telah mengenal Sasuke lebih lama dari siapa pun hanya tinggal sedikit lagi untuk menyadarkan perasaannya.

Jika dilihat kebelakang, Sasuke telah menjadi orang yang tak terduga sejak mengalami kecelakaan, kadang ia menjadi pria yang baik namun kadang tak berprikemanusiaan. Saat itu ia masih berusia 5 tahun , ketika kapal pesiar miliknya membawa ibu, Shizuka dan keluarga tunangannya itu kebakaran hebat di tengah pelayaran.

Sejam mereka terombang ambing dilautan sebelum tim sar menemukan mereka. Orang tua Shizuka ditemukan tewas hangus terbakar, ia mengalami koma selama beberapa bulan karena paru-parunya penuh asap dan nyaris meninggal, Shizuka hanya luka bakar ringan sedangkan ibunya mengalami gangguan mental setelah kejadian itu. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi dilihat dari bentuk kecelakaan sepertinya ada yang berusaha menyelakai mereka.

Usia 10 tahun ia baru tahu jika sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi adalah anak dari ibu yang berbeda. Saat itu ia terpaksa menerima ibu tiri yang merupakan ibu kandung sang kakak menggantikan posisi ibunya yang harus di rawat dirumah sakit jiwa, drama Cinderella pun dimulai, semua perusahaan di monopoli oleh sang ibu tiri.

Sebenarnya hubungan Itachi dan Sasuke sangat baik layaknya saudara kandung, mereka bertengkar, berbagi kasih sayang dan perhatian. Tapi sejak mengetahui itu, ia menjauhi saudaranya, buntutnya saat ia menemukan bukti sabotase kecelakaan kapal pesiar yang tersangkanya mengarah pada sang ibu tiri, Kurenai. Hubungan keluarga mereka hancur, mungkin orang lain yang melihatnya dari luar menganggap mereka keluarga yang harmonis.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Sasuke? Melakukan semua ini? Apa karena kau mencintainya?" batin Kakashi.

Diam-diam Sakura melangkahkan kakinya tuk masuk ke dalam kamar tidur yang di dominasi cat warna kuning. Ada banyak tulang bekas binatang _reptile_ yang sudah mongering disana, agak mengerikan memang. Entah darimana sifat aneh putrinya itu menurun, jika saja ia bisa mendisukusikan hal ini dengan ayah kandungnya.

Sebelumnya ia telah menelpon nenek Chiyo tuk memberitahukan kedatangannya, namun ia sengaja meminta sang nenek tuk tak memberi tahukan perihal kedatangannya pada sang putrid karena ingin memberikannya kejutan.

Tapi sepertinya itu gagal, sebelum sakura mengagetkan sang putri, ia sudah dikagetkan oleh sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba di belakangnya.

"MAMA" teriakan manja khas sang putri memekakkan telinganya.

"Sarada-chan"

Sakura tersenyum senang sambil memegang lengan Sarada dengan tangan kirinya. Memutar tubuh kecilnya dan mendekapnya erat. Karena dorongan tubuh Sarada sangat kuat maka Sakura tak mampu menopang tubuh mereka hingga mereka terjatuh.

Tas jinjing yang ia bawa terlepas dari genggaman tangan kirinya. Ia menyentuh wajah kecil sang putri dengan kedua tangannya, ciuman kecil bertubi-tubi hinggap dibibir mungil sang putri, rasanya sangat manis sehingga Sakura tak jemu tuk menciumnya.

Mata emeraldnya bertemu onyx sang putri, melihatnya membuat ia teringat kembali orang yang mewariskan warna mata itu. Sakura tak dapat menahan perasaannya, air mata yang lama ia kunci sekarang tumpah tak terbendung lagi.

Tak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui seberapa besar cintanya pada mahkluk bertubuh kecil itu. Ia tak percaya ia sempat berpikir untuk membunuhnya. Sebenarnya tuhan terlalu baik karena menganugerahkan kado terindah saat ia berumur 16 tahun. Walaupun pada awalnya ia berpikir itu sebuah bencana, tapi lihatlah sekarang! Makhluk kecil itu adalah alasan terbesar ia untuk hidup di dunia yang kejam ini.

"Mama menangis?"

Sarada bingung melihat mamanya bertingkah seperti itu.

"Tidak sayang.."

Segera Sakura menghapus air matanya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Lalu kenapa mata mama keluar air?"

"Tidak, mata mama kemasukan pasir tadi"

"Mama bohong.. Mama tidak boleh menangis.. mama kan bilang kalau dewi menangis badai akan bisa datang"

Sakura pernah berkata kalau ia adalah dewi yang diutus dari kayangan untuk membawa perdamaian ketika Sarada menanyakan dimana kakek dan neneknya, mungkin gadis kecilnya itu heran kenapa ibunya hanya sebatang kara di dunia ini.

Sarada percaya itu semua karena orang-orang yang melihat ibunya di TV juga bilang begitu. Ia beruntung karena terlahir dari rahim seorang dewi seperti sang mama. Semua temannya mempunyai orang tua dari orang biasa, ia adalah anak yang spesial karena terlahir dari orang tua yang tidak biasa.

"Tidak sayang… Karena kamu terlalu cantik makanya air mata keluar, ini namanya air tangisan haru"

"Lalu kalau tangisan haru badainya tidak datang? Tapi kenapa mama bilang badai akan datang kalau aku menangis?"

"Iya.. kalau dewi menangis karena senang badai tak akan datang tapi kalau dewi menangis sedih badai akan datang"

Sarada mengangguk paham dengan ucapan ibunya, nyaris semua apa yang dikatakan Sakura ia percaya. Satu kebohongan lagi keluar dari bibirnya, Sarada masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami semuanya. Biarlah waktu yang menyadarkan gadis kecilnya itu, ia merasa sangat bersalah karena memanfaatkan imajinasi anak kecil tak berdosa untuk menutupi semuanya.

Ia pernah bilang jika dewi tak boleh menangis karena jika dewi menangis, maka badai akan datang di belahan dunia lain, ucapan itu ampuh mendiamkan putri kecilnya yang sedang menangis.

'Karena ia adalah dewi maka Sarada juga seorang dewi walaupun ada campuran darah makhluk mars didalam dirinya' ucap Sakura, Sarada tak ingin badai datang dan menghancurkan rumah orang-orang gara-gara tangisannya maka sejak saat itu ia tak mau menangis walaupun rasanya sulit apalagi kalau merasakan sakit.

Mungkin setelah besar nanti Sarada akan membencinya jika mengetahui semuanya terutama soal kebohongan mengenai ayah aliennya.

Tubuh kecil Sarada bangkit melepas dekapan bundanya, perhatiannya kini teralihkan oleh tas jinjing yang Sakura bawa. Penasaran dengan isinya, tanpa ijin lagi ia segera mengambil barang yang ada di dalam tas jinjing itu.

"Wahhh" Teriakan senang keluar dari bibir Sarada, mata onyx-nya melotot ketika melihat apa isi tas tersebut. Mainan dan makanan kesukaannya, Sakura sangat senang buah hati menyukai barang bawaannya.

"Sarada Senang?" Tanya Sakura yang mendapat balasan anggukan kecil dari sang putri, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. "Hmm.. Padahal awalnya Mama akan bawakan makanan dan mainan lebih banyak jika Sarada tidak nakal.."

"SARA TIDAK NAKALLLLL! TIDAKK.. TIDAKK.. TIDAKK.. TIDAKKK" jawab Sarada lantang tak terima ucapannya. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya ketika melihat eksperesi marah yang lucu putrinya.

"Sarada-chan tak membuat nenek Chiyo susah lagi kan!"

"TIDAAAAKKKK"

Walaupun Sakura tak selalu ada disamping putrinya namun ia rutin menanyakan keadaan dan aktifitas apa saja yang dilakukan putrinya setiap hari pada nenek Chiyo melalui telpon, ia tak mau sedikit pun ketinggalan perkembangan sang buah hati yang ia lahirkan.

Ia meninggalkan Sarada ketika ia menginjak usia setahun sesungguhnya itu sangat berat tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan impiannya begitu saja apalagi itu adalah kesempatan yang tak datang dua kali.

"Eitt.. Sarada tidak bisa membohongi seorang dewi! Mama tahu apa yang Sarada lakukan, semua bisa mama lihat dari sini" Sakura menunjuk dadanya, memberikan isyarat seolahia mampu melakukan teleportasi jarak jauh dengan putri kecilnya.

"Apa mama bisa melihat Sarada?"

Tawanya kembali lepas melihat kepolosan sang putri.

"Iya.. Karena ada penghubung diantara mama dan Sarada-chan"

"Penghubung?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di pusar Sarada.

"Iya.. Ketika Sarada dalam perut mama ada tali pengikat antara mama dan Sarada disini dan sini"

Ia menarik tangan dari pusar sarada ke pusarnya. Sarada tak bisa berhenti takjub mendengar ucapan mamanya.

"Owh.. apa itu seperti tali untuk memberikan kekuatan super?"

"Iya.. itu seperti tali untuk memberikan Sarada-chan kekuatan super.. Karena apa yang mama makan, Sarada juga makan. Apa yang Sarada-chan lakukan mama bisa merasakannya"

"Hn.. Lalu kemana tali penghubung itu sekarang?"

"Sekarang tali penghubung itu sudah tidak ada, diganti dengan tali penghubung diantara sini dan sini" ujar Sakura, tangannya menyentuh dada sarada lalu beralih ke dadanya. "Sebuah ikatan batin"

"Hn"

Tiba-tiba wajah Sarada menjadi gugup bercampur sedih, ia menggigit bibir kecilnya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan Sarada-chan mama.. hiks.. Sara anak yang nakal karena sering membuat nenek Chiyo susah.. Sarada berjanji tak akan nakal lagi.. tidak akan menakut-nakuti nenek Chiyo dengan binatang-binatang Sara lagi.. hiks.. tidak akan buang air di kamar lagi.. hiks.. tidak akan menyiksa binatang-binatang lagi.. hiks"

Gadis kecil itu menumpahkan segala penyesalannya dipelukan sang bunda, Sakura sangat senang melihatnya. Berada disamping gadis kecilnya dapat melupakan masalahnya yang ada di Tokyo sejenak. Seakan masalahnya ikut tinggal seiring meninggalkan kota sejuta impian bagi semua orang itu. Andai waktu bisa berhenti disini saja maka tak ada yang lebih baik daripada saat-saat seperti ini

 _Flashback.._

Seorang pria berbadan besar tengah menjambak rambut gadis pendek berambut pink soft dengan kasarnya, gadis yang diperkirakan berusia 14 tahun itu memekik menahan sakit yang ditimbulkan di kulit kepalanya. Sakura menatap ketiga pria dihadapannya dengan benci.

"Heii.. beraninya kau menatap kami seperti itu.."

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajah manisnya, tanpa rasa ibu ketiga pria berbadan besar terus menyiksa gadis yang ukuran tubuhnya jauh berbeda dengan mereka.

"AKU INI SEORANG TRAINER YANG SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN DEBUT MENJADI IDOLA.. SETELAH INI AKU AKAN MENJADI KAYA DAN TERKENAL.. AKU AKAN MEMBAYAR LUNAS SEMUA HUTANG ALMARHUM IBUKU BESERTA BUNGANYA.. JADI KUMOHON KALIAN BESABARLAH DAN LEPASKAN AKU" teriak gadis itu memohon namun ketiga pria itu malah tertawa keras.

HAHAHAHA..

"Kau lucu sekali gadis kecil, kalau kau akan debut menjadi idola maka aku akan besok aku akan debut menjadi presiden.. HAHAHA" jawab pria berbadan penuh tato yang tadi menampar sakura

"Hahahaha.. tapi wajahmu lumayan manis juga. Bos bagaimana kalau kita jual saja dia di rumah bordir kurasa harganya cukup mahal"

"Hmm.. kau benar juga.. tapi sebelum orang lain menikmati tubuhnya. Mari kita nikmati terlebih dahulu dia.."

Pria berbaju hitam melepaskan cengkeramannya di rambut sakura. Mereka bertiga mulai menjamah tiap inci tubuh gadis bersurai pink soft itu. Sakura bergidik ngeri badannya gemetar takut dengan hal yang sebentar lagi akan menimpa dirinya. Ia lebih baik mati saja daripada memberikan mahkota berharganya pada tiga pria bertampang sangar itu. Si pria botak mulai membuka kancing atasannya

"KYAAAAA" teriak sakura ketakuatan, dalam hati ia terus berdoa berharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya dari tiga srigala menakutkan yang sebentar lagi akan menerkamnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"

Seorang pria bermata onyx mendekati kami. Oh.. Tuhan terima kasih akhrinya kau mengabulkan doaku, pria berambut raven itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, bosnya. ia tidak peduli kenapa orang sepertinya berada di tempat seperti ini, yang terpenting ia mampu menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Pergi kau dari sini.. jangan mengganggu kesenangan kami.. atau kau akan menyesal berurusan dengan kami" jawab pria bertato yang memegang rambut Sakura.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau superman? Hahaha"

HAHAHA.. semua orang tertawa mendengar lelucon tak lucu preman berkepala botak mempunyai wajah sangar itu. Gila.. para preman ini tak tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu? yah.. orang seperti mereka mana sempat memperhatikan majalah atau televisi yang selalu memampangkan wajah tampan sang CEO _Uchiha Entertaiment_

"Kalau kau tahu siapa aku kau takkan bisa tertawa seperti itu. Aku bukanlah orang yang penuh belas kasih, tapi pergilah sebelum kalian menyesal.. aku tak biasanya memaafkan orang walaupun mereka mengemis dan menangis sekalipun."

"Jangan banyak omong hai mister Superman.. Aku akan menendang bokongmu dan celana dalam merahmumu itu.. Haha.. Sekarang pergilah jangan mengganggu kesenangan kami!"

"Cih.. apa yang kalian maksud memperkosa gadis lemah dibawah umur adalah sebuah kesenangan?"

"Hmm.. baiklah.. kami sudah mengingatkanmu, jadi jangan menyesal kalau kamu menghancurkan wajah tampanmu itu anak muda"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi ketiga preman menghampiri Sasuke dengan ancang-ancang akan menyerang, seperti dalam film laga saja. Namun mereka belum tahu Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan kejam itu juga terkenal dengan ahli bela dirinya, karena saat berusia 7 tahun ia sudah mendapatkan sabuk hitam dalam bela diri taekwondo.

Sebuah pertarungan sengit pun tak dapat dihindarkan, memang secara logika sepertinya Sasuke akan kalah menghadapi 3 preman sekaligus, namun kenyataanya ia mampu menangkis semua serangan yang bertubi-tubi padanya. Tak hanya itu ia juga mampu membalas pukulan atau tendangan mereka, hanya perlu 5 menit sampai akhirnya preman itu babak belur mendapatkan serangan Sasuke.

Ia segera menelpon polisi terdekat untuk menuju ke tempat mereka berada. Tatapan kagum tak henti-hentinya terpancar dari mata emerald Sakura.

Pria itu sungguh luar biasa.. bosnya Uchiha Sasuke, sejak saat itu Sakura benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Padahal selama ini ia tak suka bosnya yang dingin itu. Sasuke hanya memandang datar Sakura sepertinya pria itu tak mengenali Sakura yang merupakan salah satu _trainee_ -nya.

"Arigatou.. CEO-sama!"

"Hn.. apa kau trainer kami?"

"Hai.."

Suara sirine terdengar mendekati mereka mobil polisi sudah datang, pria berseragam polisi segera keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Oh.. Tuan Uchiha apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tuan tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya sang polisi dengan nada khawatir, sepertinya mereka memang dekat. Yah.. dia adalah seorang Uchiha, monster yang mengendalikan roda perekonomian Jepang banyak yang ingin dekat dengannya. Bahkan pejabat tinggi Negara ini saja menyeganinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. kalian uruslah bajingan-bajingan itu dan ajak gadis kecil itu ke rumah sakit" ujar sasuke singkat lalu meninggalkan polisi dan Sakura yang masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Sebelum Sakura menghampiri pria yang menolongnya itu, Sasuke segera pergi tanpa pamit. Ia menatap punggung lebar milik sang dewa penolong. Bahkan dari belakang saja ia sangat tampan berbalut kaos tangan panjang berwarna putih dan celana panjang jeans berwarna hitam membuatnya nampak sangat santai.

TBC

 _Makasih buat semua review yang masuk aku akan berusaha menjawab pertanyaan kalian sebisaku._

 _G : Masalah gak ada spasi, font kacau dan penuh!_

 _A : Ya.. ada kesalahan saat publish di FFN jadi font, spasi semuanya penuh kacau balau. Setelah baca review di email buru-buru deh aku edit ulang. Makasih ya buat komennya! ^^_

 _G : Adain donk adegan Gaasaku biar Sasuke cemburu._

 _A : Oke, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya. Ditunggu ya.. thx for review-nya!_ _J_

 _G : Masalah judul "rival" yang kebanyakan flashback dan sedikit soal Ino-Saku nya! Terus perasaan Sasuke ketunangan OC-nya dan Sakura yang lemah dan keliatan murahan gitu._

 _A : Hehe.. Gomen kalau kurang puas., Perasaan Sasuke ketunangannya liat aja dichapter selanjutnya. Awalnya emank aku pengennya image Sakura itu seksi dan nakal. Karena kalo terlalu mainstream agak gimana gitu? Dia kan gadis yang bukan perawan. Sudah punya anak pula, apalagi 3 tahun jadi simpanan orang.. hehe.. Aku mau tampilin sisi lemah dia karena dia seorang juga ibu terlepas dari semua kekerasan hati, kepalsuan dan image binal miliknya!_

 _G : Karakter Sasuke yang kejam gitu.. jadi kesel sama dia.._

 _A : Hehe.. Gak lah.. kan dia punya masa lalu sendiri kenapa dia jadi kejam gitu, nanti kalau udah ketemu Sarada mungkin hatinya bisa luluh. Hehe.. Tapi biar dia jatuh cinta dulu sama emaknya.. gak pengen banget dia nikahin Sakura karena tanggung jawab bukan dasar cintaa.._

 _Maaf gak bisa bales semuanya, intinya terima kasih banyak buat yang review baik suka atau gak suka. Terus dukung FF ini ya! Soalnya prioritas Author bukan disini, jadi kalau ada waktu atau mood aja aku nulisnya.. Nahhh… Kalau ada reviews tuh kaya obat penyutik semangat tersendiri buatkuu… Arigatouuu! Ganbattee.._


	5. Harga diri

Seperti biasa sakura menghabiskan waktunya berlatih olah vocal bersama sang mentor Tsunade Sensei, sudah 3 jam mereka berlatih Sakura masih saja tak mampu mencapai nada yang tepat. Tsunade mendengus kesal tak biasanya Sakura sulit berkonsentrasi seperti ini, masalah apa yang ada dalam benak muridnya itu?

"Sensei.. boleh aku beristirahat sebentar?"

Sejak tadi tsunade tak memberikan waktu untuk Sakura berisitirahat sekalipun.

"Tidak Sakura.. kau belum mampu mencapai nada tinggi itu. Jika kemampuanmu seperti ini kau tidak akan terpilih, bukannya kau ingin bergabung dalam project _spring girls_? Kau tahukan bagaimana ketatnya persaingan disini, mereka semua memiliki latar belakang keluarga kaya dan terpandang sedangkan kau hanya memiliki talenta"

Beginilah jadinya jika praktek KKN merambah ke dunia _entertainment_ , sekarang lebih banyak idol yang debut karena memiliki channel atau latar belakang yang kuat daripada _trainer_ yang berbakat. Sakura sadar dalam hal kecantikan dan uang ia pasti kalah. Melihat wajah-wajah cantik dan tampan berseliweran di _Uchiha Entertaiment_ dirinya tak ada apa-apanya yah tentu saja mereka punya uang untuk mempermak wajah habis-habisan. Sedangkan ia? Jangankan buat operasi plastik. Sudah bisa membayar uang sewa rumah saja sudah bersyukur.

Ino mendapatkan hadiah operasi plastic pada bagian mata saat ia lulus SD begitu pun shion dan yang lainnya, hanya Sakura yang benar-benar polos tanpa operasi plastik. Inilah yang membuatnya kadang minder.

"ya.. sensei.. Gomen! Aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi"

Tsunade kembali memijit tuts-tuts piano miliknya Sakura kembali melanjutkan latihan vokalnya entah untuk yang keberapa ratus kali. Semangatnya agar bisa debut menjadi bertambah saat mengingat Sasuke, seakan diberi suntikan motivasi yang tinggi semua rasa penat hilang seketika. Sasuke akan mengakui dirinya setelah ia debut menjadi penyanyi terkenal dan kaya. Ia tidak akan dipandang remeh sebagai gadis kampung miskin dengan banyak hutang yang ditinggalkan oleh ibu angkatnya.

Ketika Sakura tiba di Tokyo ia tak memiliki kenalan siapapun dan tak tahu harus tinggal dimana. Yamato sensei hanya sebatas memasukannya sebagai _traine_ _r_. Uang yang diterima juga sangat kecil untung saja ada wanita yang berbaik hati mengadopsinya, namun Sakura belum lama tahu kalau wanita itu sebenarnya hanya memanfaatkan dirinya.

Setelah ia tahu Sakura seorang _traine_ _r_ Uchiha Entertaiment yang berpotensi.Wanita itu lantas memboyong Sakura ke rumahnya, menjadikan anak angkatnya berharap Sakura bisa menjadi bintang terkenal dan kaya sehingga mampu membayar hutang-hutangnya dan bisa hidup enak. Namun umur manusia siapa yang tahu, belum sempat segala keinginannya terkabul tuhan telah memanggil wanita itu. Sakura kaget menemukan tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak di lantai rumahnya, dokter bilang itu serangan jantung mendadak. Terpaksa ia menjual rumah sang wanita untuk membayar hutangnya. Namun itu saja belum cukup, karena bunga yang begitu besar sakura tak mampu membayarnya. Resikonya ia harus dikejar-kejar renternir seperti waktu itu.

Hidup di kota kejam macam Tokyo memang berat jarang sekali ada orang yang benar-benar tulus mau membantu tanpa pamrih sekarang uang sudah benar-benar menjadi dewa yang disembah kota ini.

Di sebuah ruang latihan terlihat 3 orang remaja putri sedang latihan di sebuah ruangan penih kaca. Tubuh gadis bersurai merah muda itu menari-nari penuh semangat mengikuti irama musik tanpa menghiraukan teman-temannya yang mulai kelelahan.

Ino dan Hinata yang sadar akan perubahan gadis itu jadi bertanya-tanya, ada hal baik apa sampai gadis yang biasanya bermalas-malasan jika disuruh menari malah bisa sesemangat itu bahkan ini terlalu berlebihan apa baterai dalam tubuhnya habis di _charge_ penuh?

"Hei sakura, tubuhmu habis di _charge_ ya sampai bersemangat seperti itu?" Tanya Ino dengan tubuh yang mulai melemas sampai akhirnya ingin roboh saja.

"Ayolah teman.. yang semangat! sebentar lagi kan diadakan seleksi _project spring girls_ kalian tak mau lolos seleksi itu?"

"Tentu saja kami mau.. tapi tak usah sampai segitunya"

"Sakura-chan belakangan ini moodmu sedang baik. Apa sesuatu yang baik telah terjadi?" Tanya hinata penuh semangat pada sakura, gadis pink itu tersenyum senang dengan mata berbinar mereka dapat menebak jika ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan pria.

"Bisa dibilang begitu" jawab sakura, kerlingan nakal mata Ino menggoda Sakura

"Pasti ini soal pria kan?"

Sakura kaget bagaimana sahabatnya itu tau, namun ia berusaha untuk tak gugup.

"B-bukan koq"

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku Sakura, Siapa pria itu katakan?"

Ino semakin penasaran melihat sahabatnya yang salah tingkah itu, Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat rona merah di pipi Sakura. Ini hal yang aneh mengingat selama ini tak ada satu pun pria tampan ini yang mampu menjerat hati Sakura.

"B-bukan.. bukan s-seperti i-tu!"

"Baha.. wajahmu memerah Sakura-chan"

Sepertinya mulai sekarang Sakura akan menjadi bahan godaan teman-temannya terus, salahnya ia dulu pernah bersumpah untuk tak akan berkencan sampai usia 30 tahun karena takut terlibat skandal, walaupun mereka masih belum debut, ia sangat menyadari betapa mengerikannya netizen jika menggali kehidupan masa lalu selebriti, ia tak mau karena masa lalunya karir yang ia bangun menjadi rusak. kencan adalah hal yang manusiawi tapi tidak untuk seorang idol terlebih ia idol wanita, sudah dipastikan citra _'bitch'_ akan disandangnya kelak jika daretannya mantan dipampang satu persatu dalam sebuah halaman portal online. Makanya agensi sangat melarang keras mereka untuk kencan walaupun pada kenyataannya mereka melakukan itu diam-diam.

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan latihan mereka. Itu adalah nona Tsunade, mentor mereka yang memilki wajah cantik dan tubuh seksi yang membuat wanita mana saja iri padanya. Wanita itu memakai _dress_ terusan berwarna _pearch_ cocok dengan warna kulitnya yang terang. Berjalan anggun menghampiri Sakura.

"Tsunade Sensei"

Hinata dan Ino bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sakura dan Tsunade, lalu mereka bertiga member hormat pada sang mentor.

"Aku membawa berita bagus untuk kalian bertiga"

Ekpresi wajah tiga dara itu berubah menjadi senang bercampur antusias, mudah-mudahan berita bagus itu seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan.

"Hai"

"Kalian bertiga terpilih untuk debut menjadi member Spring Girls"

"Hah? Bukankah kami harap tahap penseleksian terlebih dahulu? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" tanya Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

"Tahap penseleksian umum itu telah kami ubah menjadi tahap pensleksian spesial. Jadi kami hanya memilih trainer yang memiliki kemampuan yang stabil dari awal sampai akhir, memiliki nilai raport yang baik dan memiliki aura bintang"

"Ne? Jadi kami.."

"Ya.."

Perlu waktu beberapa detik mereka mencerna ucapan Tsunade, kandidat terkuat? Berarti kemungkinan besar mereka akan segera debut! Rasa haru dan senang tak dapat di sembunyikan dari wajah mereka bertiga.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya.. selamat ya!"

YEEEYYY

Teriak mereka bertiga serempak lalu menumpahkan segala kegembiraan mereka dengan memeluk tubuh sang mentor.

"Sensei tidak bercanda kan?"

Sakura mencari kebenaran dari dalam mata mentornya. Tsunade malah tersenyum lepas lalu menggetok kepala Sakura menggunakan tangan kosongnya.

"AAWW.. ITTAAIII"

Gadis bersurai pink itu mengeluh kesakitan, tangan kanannya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena hantaman maut itu, dibalik tubuhnya yang anggun ternyata sang guru mempunyai kekuatan yang besar.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Tidak sih"

6 bulan kemudian

Setelah Tsunade memberitahu mereka berita gembira itu, mereka jadi lebih bersemangat ketika berlatih. Para _staff_ sedang sibuk mempersiapkan konsep yang akan di pakai untuk debut mereka. semua berjalan seperti semestinya, pelatih tari sudah mengajarkan mereka beberapa koreografi baru yang sesuai dengan lagu bertema ceria milik mereka. Pakaian yang akan mereka kenakan juga sudah jadi. Bahkan beberapa kali mereka sudah fitting baju.

Karena temanya tentang _youthful, cheerful, fresh_ dan _colorful_. Maka pakaian itu di rancang semeriah mungkin dengan warna-warna cerah.

Selain Sakura, Ino dan Hinata masih ada Tenten yang akan debut bersama mereka. Formasi sudah lengkap, Ino sebagai visual, Sakura dan Hinata main vocal sedangkan Tenten main dancer.

Mereka berempat kini sedang berada di ruang latihan untuk memantapkan gerakan tari mereka.

"One.. Two.. Three.. Four.."

Sang pelatih tari sedang memberikan intruksi pada mereka. Sudah lima jam lebih mereka berlatih diruangan penuh kaca itu. Keringat mereka mengalir deras walaupun pendingin ruangan telah terpasang disana.

Aktifitas mereka berhenti ketika Yamato Sensei masuk untuk memberikan sebuah kabar untuk semua. Membawa sebuah map yang entah berisi apa di tangan kanannya. Wajah pria bermata besar itu sangat serius tak seperti biasa. Melihat ekspresi sang guru seperti itu membuat mereka menjadi gugup. Mudah-mudahan ini bukan kabar buruk.

"Sakura-chan"

"Ne?"

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar namanya disebut. Ia sangat gugup dan takut. Semoga saja semua pikiran negatif yang menghantui pikirannya selama ini tidak terjadi. Awalnya ia memang tidak menyangka terpilih untuk debut karena jika dilihat dari saingannya sudah pasti ia kalah. Bukan kalah dari segi talenta atau kecantikan tapi dari segi uang dan koneksi.

"Aku punya kabar kurang mengenakan untukmu. Sebelumnya aku harus minta maaf karena harus menyampaikan kabar ini"

Suara Yamato sensei terdengar pelan dan matanya seolah menyiratkan rasa penyesalan.

Langkah kaki cepat berlari melewati tiap ruangan yang ada dalam sebuah gedung. Sakura tak mempedulikan pertanyaan atau pandangan heran orang yang ia lalui. Pikirannya sekarang hanya fokus pada tujuannya yaitu menemui orang itu. Ia tak peduli jika akhirnya ia harus sakit hati karena diusir atau ditolak olehnya.

Bukan.. ia bukannya ingin menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada pria itu. Perasaan cintanya telah terbunuh sebulan yang lalu ketika ia tahu pujaannya telah memiliki tunangan yang sangat ia cintai. Ucapkan terima kasih pada kepintaran Ino karena telah berhasil menebak pria yang ia taksir. Jika bukan karena Ino ia tak mungkin akan tahu jika sang bos sudah bertunangan. Sakura hanya ingin menawarkan sebuah negosiasi lebih tepatnya ia ingin menjual dirinya sendiri pada pria itu demi impiannya.

Ckleekkk..

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka terbuka. Gadis itu segara masuk ke dalam ruangan sang empunya dan membiarkan pintu yang ia buka itu tertutup secara otomatis.

Hahhh.. haahh...

Deru napas Sakura tersengal-sengal, matanya menatap tajam pria tampan yang ada di hadapannya. Sedangkan pria yang ia tatap memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin. Sasuke meletakkan _wine_ yang ada di tangannya, ia sedikit kesal kegiatan minumnya terganggu.

"Beginikah caramu menunjukkan sopan santunmu pada atasan?" ujar Sasuke menahan emosinya dengan nada setangah mabuk.

" _CEO-sama..."_

"MAU APA KAU KESI.."

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ia sudah dikejutkan dengan berlututnya gadis merah muda itu. Air mata Sakura menetes dengan sendirinya, matanya memancarkan kekecewaan, keputus-asaan dan rasa malu.

" _CEO-sama.._ hiks.. maafkan aku.. tapi bisakah kau pertimbangkan lagi?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, bingung dengan ucapan yang di maksud gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura segera menyeka air matanya dengan kedua tangan. Ia tak boleh bersikap menyedihkan seperti ini. Walaupun sekarang ia sedang mengemis meminta tolong pada sang bos. ia tak boleh emosi menguasai pikirannya, sebisa mungkin ia mengatur nada bicaranya.

"Maksudku tentang grup _spring girl_ itu.. aku mohon.. tolong jangan keluarkan aku dari group. Ini..i-ni.. adalah impianku.. harapanku satu-satunya.. Alasan mengapa aku bernapas sampai saat ini. Aku tak memiliki keahlian lain selain bernyanyi _.. hiks.._ aku tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi di dunia ini selain ini. Aku mohon.. _hiks.._ berilah belas kasihanmu.. aku mohon.."

Tak sanggup lagi menahan emosinya, akhirnya tangisan itu pun pecah. Sasuke menatapnya dengan dingin tanpa rasa iba sedikitpun.

"Hentikan sandiwara menjijikan itu.. Kau tahu ada 550 orang _trainer_ disini itu berarti ada 550 orang yang memiliki impian sepertimu.. namun apakah aku harus mewujudkan semua mimpi orang-orang itu? Belajarlah tuk terima keadaan.. sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku"

Ya.. ia sudah tebak jawaban seperti inilah yang akan ia dapat. Sebuah penolakan.. tapi ia tak menyangka hatinya akan sesakit ini mendengarnya langsung. Sasuke memang orang yang dingin dan tak ada hati tapi Sakura berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran negatis tentang bosnya. _Tidak.. dia adalah Sasuke penyelamatmu.. Aku yakin sebenarnya ia adalah orang yang baik._

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha melenturkan pikiran dan mulutnya agar tak keluh tuk mengatakan hal yang paling menjijikan/rendah dalam hidupnya demi sebuah impian.

"Aku tahu kau takkan mungkin menuruti keinginanku.. jadi aku ingi..."

Tanpa sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sasuke segera memotong perkataannya.

"Berdirilah.. Jika niatmu kesini menawarkan tubuhmu.. lupakanlah.. Aku sudah sering didatangi gadis sepertimu.. menawarkanku tubuhnya agar bisa debut.. aku paling membenci gadis seerti itu. Sekarang pergilah sebelum aku memanggilkan keamanan kesini"

Tangan sakura mencengkram erat bajunya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. memang benar tujuannya kesitu ialah ingin menawarkan dir sama seperti wanita-wanita yang ia bilang. Namun Sasuke sudah bisa membaca jalan pikirannya. Otaknya terus berpikir, ia tak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Ini adalah kesempatannya satu-satunya.

"Bukan... aku... ingin menawarkan sesuatu yang lain untukmu.."

Dengan tergagap-gagap akhirnya Sakura menyelesaikan maksud hatinya. Sasuke menaikan alisnya.

"..."

"Teman... Sebuah pertemanan.. Bagaimana?"

Hening sesaat.

"Kau pasti sudah gila"

Gila. Ya.. Sakura sendiri merasa ucapannya itu begitu gila dan konyol, ia rasa ia telah kehilangan akal sehatnya saking putus asanya. Otaknya tak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi hanya hal itu yang spontan terlintas dibenaknya.

"Ya.. ini memang terdengar gila. Tapi aku tak tahu hal berharga apa lagi yang harus kuberikan padamu, kau telah memiliki segalanya.. Sedangkan aku tak memiliki apa-apa. Dan aku berpikir pertemanan, keluarga dan cinta adalah hal paling berharga di dunia ini.. maksudku.. aku tak mungkin menjadi kekasih atau keluargamu.. jadi aku.."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dari nada bicaranya ia terdengar sangat putus asa. _Menyedihkan.._

Ucapan Sakura menggelitik pikiran Sasuke. Ia termenung sejenak mendengarkan penjelasan si gadis pink. Pikirannya jauh melayang ke dasar hatinya. Gadis seperti dia saja memiliki hal berharga dalam hidupnya. Lalu apa hal yang benar-benar berharga dalam hidupnya? Mengapa ia telah melupakan hal penting itu? Semenjak kejadian tragis dalam keluarganya terlebih lagi kekasihnya sedang mengalami koma. Ia seakan telah meninggalkan hati nuraninya, menganggap orang lain sebagai objek yang harus bergerak sesuai kehendaknya.

Segera Sasuke tampis perasaan lemah itu. Melihat Sakura sekarang seakan melihat dirinya sendiri di masa lalu. Begitu polos dan naif, mungkin ia belum tahu bagaimana cara kerja dunia yang kejam ini berjalan. Cinta, keluarga, pertemanan atau hal-hal kemanusiaan lainnya adalah kelemahan manusia. Sedangkan pada akhirnya orang yang memiliki kekuatan dan uanglah yang menguasai dan mendapatkan segalanya.

Sasuke menatap tajam gadis dihadapan sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan kata terakhir dari mulutnya.

"Pergilah.."

Isak tangis terdengar menggelora di kamar Sakura. Sejak kepulangannya dari kantor Sasuke ia mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar apartemen miliknya dan Hinata. Ia memeluk bantal guling kesayangannya erat. Hancurlah sudah semua harapannya. Dirinya tak mungkin debut menjadi penyanyi seperti yang selalu ia impikan.

Hinata yang memahami apa yang di alami kawannya hanya mampu memandang sedih dari balik kamar Sakura. Sebenarnya ia khawatir karena Sahabatnya itu belum makan malam dan terus menerus mengurung diri di kamarnya sejak tadi siang namun ia tak berani untuk mengganggunya. Ujung-ujungnya dia hanya berdiam diri saja, berharap pikiran sahabatnya segera tenang kembali.

Sepulang dari kantor Sasuke merebahkan badannya diatas kasur empuk besar di kamar apartemen miliknya. Pikirannya berkecamuk entah kenapa ucapan gadis merah muda itu terus-menerus terngiang dipikirannya. Apakah hal yang penting baginya di dunia ini? Pertemanan? Hubunganku dengan Naruto sedang tidak baik karena kesalahpahaman. Keluarga? Sasuke bahkan tak mau membahasnya. Cinta? Melihat kondisi Shizuka yang tak kunjung membaik ia malah sudah mempersiapkan hal terburuk yang terjadi kedepannya.

Memikirkan semua itu Sasuke tersadar. Ia adalah orang yang sangat miskin dan menyedihkan. Ialah orang yang patut dikasihani di dunia itu.

Akh..

Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan lelah. Mungkin ia harus mengendurkan sedikit otot-otot tegangnya selama ini, ia butuh sedikit hiburan dan permainan karena selama ini ia terlalu kaku. Dan gadis merah muda itu sangat menarik. Ada yang berbeda dalam dirinya dibandingkan gadis-gadis lain yang mendatangi Sasuke.. akh.. Sial.. bahkan ia tak sempat menanyakan namanya. Ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan gadis pink itu. Ini akan menjadi permainan yang menyenangkan ini.

Segera ia mengambil ponsel terletak di atas meja samping kasurnya. Menghubungi Yamato –orang kepercayaanya di Uchiha Entertaiment- untuk mencari tahu nomer telpon gadis itu. Yah.. dia harus bernegosiasi kembali dengannya.

Setelah mendapat telpon dari Sasuke, Sakura segera bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan merapikan dirnya. Jujur saja ia terlihat kacau, rambutnya berantakan, matanya sembab dan kantung matanya terlihat mengerikan gara-gara menangis terlalu lama. Yah.. terpaksa Sakura harus berdandan agak tebal untuk menutupi mata sembabnya itu.

Hinata yang melihat perubahan drastis temannya menjadi heran. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya Sakura sudah keburu pergi tanpa penjelasan apa-apa. Pakaian Sakura sangat rapi dan ia juga terlihat cantik Hinata sedikit penasaran apa yang akan di lakukan temannya itu.

Sekarang Sakura tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen mewah kawasan distrik Tokyo. Perlu waktu 15 menit perjalanan dari halte apartemennya untuk sampai kesini. Dengan perasaan gugup Sakura memencet tombol belnya.

 _Ting.._

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria tampan memakai celana jeans dan kaos putih membukakan pintu untuknya. Sakura tertegun melihat sang bos yang terlihat sangat kasual, mengingatkannya pada pria yang menolongnya tempo hari. Yah.. Sasuke Uchiha sang penolong yang telah mencuri hatinya. Akh.. Jika melihatnya seperti ini bisa-bisa Sakura jatuh hati lagi. Gagal rencananya untuk move on.

Sasuke mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam. Dengan agak canggung Sakura menurutinya. Ketika masuk Sakura kembali tertegun melihat apartemen mewah milik sang bos. Ruangannya di dekorasi minimalis dengan sofa berwarna krim yang lembut dan deretan lukisan yang terpampang di dinding rumahnya.

"Kau mau minum apa? Kopi? Teh? Atau mungkin wine?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke mengambil dua buah gelas kemudian meletakannya di depan Sakura. Sakura merasa ini benar-benar aneh. Pertama, ketika mendapat telpon dari Sasuke yang memerintahkannya untuk datang kesana. Kedua, apa ini? Seorang Sasuke menawarkannya minuman? Jika orang biasa yang melakukannya mungkin biasa tapi ini Sasuke.. benar-benar luar biasa.

"E-hh.. tidak CEO-sama.. tidak usah repot-repot"

Tanpa memperdulikan penolakan Sakura. Sasuke malah mengambil sebotol wine dari kulkas lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas Sakura.

"Ibuku pernah berpesan padaku agar memperlakukan tamuku dengan baik.."

Sakura terbelalak mendengarnya. Ternyata bosnya memiliki sisi seperti itu juga. Sebenarnya seperti apa dia ini sebenarnya? Apakah dia seorang bipolar? Ataukah mungkin memang dia aslinya hangat? Es yang hangat.. Akhh.. begitu manis.

"Hai.. Terima kasih CEO-sama"

Tangan Sakura sedikit bergetar mengambil gelas berisi wine itu. Ia ragu apakah tidak apa-apa meminumnya? Karena seumur-umur baru kali ini ia mencobanya. Seteguk ia rasakan. Begitu aneh namun manis dan enak. Tahu itu memabukkan ia tak berani meminum banyak. Segera ia taruh kembali gelas itu ke tempat semula

"Aku tak mau banyak basa-basi. Niatku memanggilmu kesini untuk bernegosiasi denganmu?"

"Negosiasi?"

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam, membuat jantung sakura berdebar puluhan kali lebih cepat.

"Ya.. nona.. sakura..."

Ia tak mampu menuntaskan ucapannya. Yamato memang telah memberi tahu nama depan gadis itu tapi ia tak nama belakangnya.

"Sakura Haruno"

Jelas Sakura dengan semangat.

"Ya.. Aku telah berubah pikiran.. aku bersedia menjadi sponsormu asalkan kau mau memberikan hal berharga dirimu untukku"

Sakura tersentak mendengarnya.

" _CEO-sama.."_

"Kau pernah bilang bagimu hal yang paling penting di dunia ini adalah keluarga, teman dan cinta bukan? Berikan semua itu padaku?"

"Apa? Ba-bagaimana caranya?"

"Jadilah seorang wanita penghibur"

"APA?"

Teriak Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya setelah mendengarkan ucapan si bos, belum sempat ia mengerti tentang keluarga, teman dan cinta yang Sasuke maksud. Tiba-tiba saja ia memintanya menjadi seorang wanita penghibur. Pikiran Sakura berusaha mencerna semua kata-kata itu. Wanita penghibur? Apakah dirinya akan di jadikan pelacur, di jual atau hal semacam itu?

"Kau tahu apa kesamaan dari kelurga, teman dan cinta?"

Kedua bola mata Sasuke menatapnya lekat masuk ke dalam bola matanya mengusik pikiran Sakura yang sedang mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Apa kesamaan dari ketiganya dan apa maksud pertanyaannya? Semuanya membingungkan.

"i-tu..."

"Penghibur.. ketiganya memiliki persamaan sebagai penghibur kita di saat penat, bosan dan sedih. Setelah kupikir-pikir aku baru menyadari jika hidupku ini terlalu kaku dan kurang hiburan. Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk menjadi teman, keluarga atau kekasihku.. kau hanya perlu menghiburku di saat bosan seperti ini, maka jadilah wanita penghiburku."

Kembali Sakura berpikir. Apa maksud dari mengiburnya di saat bosan? Apakah ia akan dijadikan simpanan atau boneka yang kapan saja bisa dia mainkan dan setelah bosan ia akan dicampakkan begitu saja. Tapi tidak mungkin.. dia bilang sendiri kan ia sangat anti dengan hal seperti itu.

Sakura menelan ludahnya, ia seperti terjebak dengan niat awalnya sendiri. Akh. Tapikan ia tak pernah menawarkan tubuhnya pada si bos, ia hanya menawarkan pertemanan.

"Maaf CEO-sama.. apa yang dimaksud dengan menghibur itu? Aku masih belum mengerti"

Sasuke meneguk anggur dari gelas yang ada ditangannya. Tak segera menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis pink di depannya. Sedangkan jantung Sakura sudah berdebar kencang menunggu jawaban dari si pria _stoic_. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit, berusaha mengenyahkan segala pikiran kotor yang menghinggapi kepalanya.

"Mudah saja.. Kau harus menghiburku dengan segala cara yang kau miliki, menuruti semua perintahku termasuk tubuhmu dan hatimu.. kau pasti sudah mengerti apa maksudku!"

Jari-jemari Sakura menggenggam erat roknya. Ia bukannya tak tahu apa maksud dari ucapan Sasuke. Hanya saja ia masih tak percaya mendengar semua itu dari mulutnya. Lagi-lagi ia berusaha mencerna semuanya Sasuke bukanlah pria seperti itu. Akh.. kenapa cepat sekali berubahnya? Kenapa? Oh..Mungkin imajinasi dan ekspektasi Sakura tentang si bos terlalu tinggi. Tapi lihat sisi positifnya, keinginannya bisa tercapai lagipula bukankah ini ide dirinya sendiri sejak awal?

Ia mungkin sedikit kecewa mendapati kenyataan Sasuke bukanlah pangeran sempurna seperti dia bayangkan. Ternyata Sasuke sama seperti pria brengsek lainnya yang memandang wanita sebagai objek seks saja.. akh.. tapi ia lebih parah ia bukan hanya membeli tubuhnya saja juga rasa kemanusiaannya.

"..."

"Aku hanya meminta kehangatan keluarga, teman dan kekasih darimu. Walaupun itu palsu.. aku ingin mengingatnya kembali bagaimana rasa itu semua karena aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya.."

Terlihat rona kesedihan dari wajah Uchiha. Sekali lagi Sakura melihat sisi lain bosnya, ternyata dibalik sikap angkuh dan dinginnya ia adalah pria yang kesepian. Ia ingin sekali memeluk pria yang ada dihadapannya. Mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya dan bersedia memberikan semua itu dengan ikhlas tanpa kepalsuan.

"CEO-sama.. jika kau mau aku bisa memberikan itu semua dengan ikhlas tanpa kepalsu..."

"Tidak"

"Tapi.."

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau memberikan perasaanmu dalam permainan ini.. yang aku butuhkan hanya kepalsuan, kau seorang calon idol tahu berakting kan? Hubungan kita di dasari saling menguntungkan. Aku tak mau terlibat perasaan lebih dalam antara kita.. sementara saja Sakura.. hanya sampai aku mendapatkan kembali, teman, keluarga dan tunanganku.."

Lidah sakura mendadak keluh tuk berbicara. Ia hanyalah sebuah objek pengganti. Sebuah boneka yang harus berakting senang, sedih atau sakit untuk menghibur tuannya.

"..."

"Jadi maukah kau menerima tawaranku?"

Ucap Sasuke dengan gaya tenangnya. Sekarang bola itu telah digulirkan pada Sakura, semua keputusan ada di tangannya. Sakura terdiam sejenak, kenapa pikirannya jadi bimbang dan ragu. Bukankah tekad awalnya sudah bulat dan sekarang lampu hijau telah ia dapat kenapa ia jadi bimbang seperti ini.

Sebelum ia menemui Sasuke ia memang sudah memikirkan ini masak-masak. Menerima segala konsekuensi nantinya. Ia hanya menjual dirinya hanya saja hanya perlu akting sedikit. Tak masalah baginya untuk berperan sebagai ibu, kakak, sahabat atau kekasih sekalipun. Ia tak boleh ragu karena inilah kesempatan terakhirnya.

"Aku terima tawaranmu"

"Kau Yakin?"

"Aku yakin"

Jawab Sakura dengan suara tegas. Tapi Sasuke tak puas sampai disitu ia harus menguji keteguhan gadis itu. Sejauh mana ia mampu berakting untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

"Baiklah aku akan mengujimu.. _Pertama.._ beraktinglah menjadi kekasihku.."

"Eh?"

"Lepas seluruh pakaianmu.."

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar perintah itu. Ia merasa ini terlalu cepat. Mengapa langsung ke bagian ini? setidaknya mereka harus melewati fase-fase kencan pada umumnya kan?

Tapi Sakura tahu ia tak bisa menolak keinginan bosnya. Dengan perasaan malu terpaksa ia melepaskan satu persatu benang yang menempel dari tubuhnya. Pertama-tama ia menyingkirkan jaketnya, kemudian sepatunya, kaosnya, celananya hingga ia benar-benar telanjang bulat. Sasuke tersenyum nakal mendapati gadis pink menuruti semua perkataannya.

"Menarilah di depanku"

"APA?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau malu?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan sedikit ragu Sakura perlahan-lahan menggerakan tubuhnya. Meliuk-liukkan badan sintalnya yang tak tertutupi apapun. Mukanya sekarang pasti sudah sangat merah karena menahan malu seperti ini sedangkan Sasuke masih melihat dengan tatapan nakalnya. Sial.. Tubuh Sakura sangat menggiurkan, sesuatu dibawah sasuke jadi _excited_ dibuatnya. Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang seperti pria SMA. Terangsang hanya karena melihat hal seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Sasuke mulai bosan ia harus melakukan hal yang lebih 'menghibur'.

"Sekarang sentuhlah dirimu sendiri"

Sekali lagi Sakura meneguk air liurnya. Ini keterlalun.. menyuruh seorang gadis bermasturbasi hanya demi 'hiburannya' saja. Ia lebih baik disuruh membunuh seseorang daripada melakukan hal itu namun lagi-lagi ia harus melakukannya. Ia tahu Sasuke senang mengujinya. Jika ia menolak maka Sasuke pasti akan menyuruhnya pergi dan otomatis impiannya juga lenyap.

Terkadang sebuah mimpi yang besar memang harus dibayar dengan sesuatu yang mahal.

Sakura meletakkan kembali tubuhnya di sofa, kedua kakinya terbuka lebar memperlihatkan bagian terintim dari tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya menyentuh perlahan dada kanannya sedangkan tangan kanannya menggesek-gesek klistorisnya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan intens tak mau melepaskannya sedikit pun.

"AKKKHHHH... EHHMMM"

Desah Sakura mengisi ruangan. Lama kelamaan ia mulai terbakar dengan permainannya sendiri. Desahannya semakin kencang keluar dari mulutnya. Tak mampu menahan sensasi nikmat tubuhnya Sakura mempercepat gesekan pada klistorisnya. Lahar panas akan segera keluar dari sana. Sebentar lagi ia akan merasakan orgasme pertamanya, jantungnya memompa cepat seiring dengan denyutan otot kewanitaannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan sampai namun belum sempat ia menamatkan puncak kenikmatannya sebuah suara mengusiknya.

"Hentikan"

Terpaksa Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya, ada rasa kecewa dalam dirinya. Keadaannya sudah sangat berantakan. Cairan pelumasnya sudah mengalir deras di pangkal paha. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Laki-laki itu bangkit dari sofa dan mendekati Sakura. Ia meraih wajah sang wanita dan menciumnya dengan sangat ganas. Sejujurnya Sasuke sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan hasratnya ketika melihat pemandangan panas tadi.

Bunyi cicitan ciuman mereka terdengar mengisi ruangan. Tangan Sasuke meremas kasar dada kanannya. Sakura mendesah kencang menahan sakit pada dada sensitif yang bahkan belum tumbuh sempurna itu. Ciuman Sasuke perlahan turun ke lehernya, menuju ke dadanya hingga akhirnya ke puting ranum milik sang gadis. Sakura tak mampu menahan sensasi seperti tersengat listik saat Sasuke menghisap putingnya kuat.

Tangan kanan Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Kedua jarinya masuk kedalam liang sempit Sakura lalu mengocoknya perlahan.

AKHHH... EHMPP...

Desahnya tertahan oleh ciuman dari mulut Sasuke, detak jantung Sakura semakin cepat seiring cepatnya kocokan nikmat jari-jari besarnya. Sedikit lagi.. hampir sampai... namun..

"Tidak sekarang"

Tiba-tiba kenikmatannya terhenti ketika Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan gila mereka. Sakura ingin sekali protes namun ia tak bisa melakukannya. Sasuke bangkit dan melepaskan satu persatu pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya. Memperlihatkan lekukan ABS nya yang sempurna. Sakura bersumpah ia tak pernah melihat pria sesempurna Sasuke sebelumnya. Bukan hanya wajahnya yang tampan tapi juga tubuhnya yang sempurna. Wanita mana yang tak bertekuk lutut dihadapannya? Setidaknya dia beruntung menjadi salah satu wanita yang dapat menyentuhnya walaupun ia tak dapat memilikinya secara utuh.

Sasuke membuka celana panjang serta dalamannya. Tak pelak membuat kejantanannya yang tertutup rapat jadi terlepas bebas. Mata Sakura terbelalak melihat benda basar dan panjang di depannya. Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat kejantanan seorang pria secara langsung. Agak ngeri membayangkan benda sebesar itu masuk kedalamnya. Apakah itu akan muat?

Perlahan Sasuke merentangkan kedua kaki Sakura, menindih tubuh sintalnya. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu dan lidah mereka saling menghisap satu sama lain, kejantanan Sasuke menggesek –gesek kewanitaan Sakura membuatnya menggelinjang. Gadis itu menutup matanya erat. Tangan kanan Sasuke menuntun kejantanannya masuk ke dalam liang cintanya.

AKHH...

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Sakura tak mampu lagi menahan sakit yang di dera kewanitaannya, air mata otomatis keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Sasuke masih fokus tuk menjebol pertahanan gadis dibawahnya.

AKKHHHHHHH...

Walaupun sudah sangat basah namun miliknya sulit sekali masuk ke dalam liang surga cinta sang gadis pink.

AKHH...

Melihat Sakura kesakitan Sasuke berusaha selembut mungkin memasukinya. Matanya terpejam merasakan sensasi jepitan dari kewanitaan Sakura. _Sempit sekali._ Dengan sekali hentakan maka kejantanannya masuk sempurna. Sakura meronta-ronta menahan Sakit yang di deranya namun Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dengannya ciuman mereka.

Setelah sudah lebih tenang Sasuke menggoyangkan pinggulnya, mengoyak selaput daranya dengan ritme yang agak lambat.

Kini rasa sakit itu telah berganti dengan sensasi kenikmatan.

"AAKKKKH... UHHH.. EHMMPP..."

"OH my god.. Sakura.. Kau.. me..nakjubkan.. ini nikmat sekali.. ukhhh woowww..."

Seisi ruangan telah penuh dengan desahan nikmat mereka berdua. Belum pernah Sakura rasakan hal semenakjubkan ini. ia tak pernah tahu jika melakukan seks akan senikmat ini.

Mata sayunya menatap wajah merah pria yang tengah menggagahinya, terdengar desahan kenikmatan dan erangan halus dari bibir pria itu. Ini pertama kali baginya melihat Sasuke yang dingin menjadi 'gila' seperti itu dan semua ini karenanya. Ada secercah rasa aneh tersendiri di hati Sakura, Akh.. ia telah memuaskannya itu berarti ia telah 'menghiburnya' dengan baik.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mempercepat permainan ranjang mereka. Sial.. Sasuke adalah dewa diatas ranjang. Ia pintar memainkan tempo permainan. Jika seperti ini terus ia tak mampu menahan orgasmenya lagi.. Sakura menggelinjang tegang dan otot kewanitaannya meremas kejantanan milik Sasuke.. Hal itu membuat kejantanan Sasuke berdenyut kencang menahan sensasi kenikmatan yang luar biasa dikejantanannya.

"Akhh..."

Mereka nyaris keluar bersamaan.. Tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke mencabut kejantanannya. Merasa dipermainkan Sakura berdecak kesal. Bisa-bisanya di saat seperti ini ia mempermainkannya. Bukankah ia juga akan keluar.

"Akh.. _CEO-sama_.."

Kejantanan Sasuke kembali memasukinya. Kali ini tempo permainan mereka sangat lambat

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan Sakura?"

"Akh.. Akhh... lebih cepat.."

Alih-alih mempercepat gerakannya Sasuke kembali menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Aku tak mendengar.."

Deru napas Sakura sudah tak teratur, dadanya naik turun menahan gejolaknya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya berusaha mendapatkan sensasi kenikmatannya. Tapi gerakan itu tak cukup memenuhi hasratnya. Dengan posisi seperti ini ia tak mampu berbuat banyak. Hanya Sasuke yang memegang kendali kegiatan mereka.

" _Fasteerr... harderr_... akhh.." lirihnya.

"Sebutlah namaku.. Katakanlah kau menyukai penisku dan menginginkanku memperkosamu dengan keras.."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura geram, itu adalah kata-kata yang sangat menjijikan. Namun tubuhnya sangat ingin mengakhiri semua penderitaan ini. terpaksa ia menuruti keinginan sang bos.

"Oh.. Sasuke-kun.. Aku menyukai penismu.. perkosa aku dengan keras dan cepat.. akhh..."

"Hahaha.. kau adalah gadis _hentai_ Sakura. Baiklah aku akan menuruti keinginanmu"

Merasa senang keinginannya dituruti Sasuke kembali mempercepat permainan mereka. Melanjutkan kembali permainan mereka. Mencoba meraih kembali puncak yang diinginkan Sakura. Sudah sedikit lagi Sakura akan mendapatkan orgasme nya..

"Akkkhhhh... Aku akan keluar.."

"Oh _.. My god.._ aku juga...Akkhhh.."

Cairan cinta keluar dari kewanitaannya bersamaan dengan benih-benih Sasuke yang mengisi rahimnya. Sasuke ambruk lalu membisikkan kata-kata ke telinga Sakura.

"Aku sangat membenci wanita sepertimu tapi tadi sangat luar biasa"

Seperti ratusan pisau menghujam hati sakura. Tak terasa air mata jatuh dari pipinya. Sakura memejamkan matanya, jauh dilubuk hatinya terdalam ia menjerit dan menangis kencang. Selaksa penyesalan menghinggapi perasaanya. Apakah layak ia menukar harga dirinya demi debut menjadi _spring girls_? Sekarang ia tak ubahnya seorang pelacur. Sakura dapat melihat raut kepuasan di wajah Sasuke. Ia tersadar ia telah melakukan hal yang salah. Ia kehilangan hal berharga demi menghiburnya. Hal yang seharusnya ia berikan pada orang yang mencintainya bukan pria yang tak peduli dengannya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Yamato dan ku pastikan semuanya beres"

Deg..

Ternyata semudah itu bagi Sasuke. Ia telah mengorbankan hal terpenting hanya untuk sesuatu yang sangat mudah baginya? Hanya memencet nomer Yamato dan semuanya beres. Dunia ini kejam, ia berusaha mati-matian, menjalani latihan bertahun-tahun tuk meraih impiannya namun usahanya sia-sia tapi bagi Sasuke itu seperti membalikkan telapak tangan saja. Yah.. Sebuah hiburan seseorang mampu merubah hidup seseorang.

"Jadi semudah itu.."

"Apa?"

Ia tersenyum getir.

"Tidak aku hanya menertawakan diriku saja"

Sakura memejamkan matanya mencoba beristirahat. Mengumpulkan kembali tenaga-tenaganya Ia tahu setelah hari ini hidupnya akan berbeda.

TBC

OMG!

Lemonnya.. dengkulku sampe panas ngebuatnya.. huhu...

Maaf ya updatenya telat... aku lagi sibuk banget.. aku sendiri malah agak lupa jalan ceritanya..

Oke.. Arigatou!

Ditunggu aja ya kelanjutannya..


	6. Artiku Bagimu

"SAKURA-NIII..."

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"SRING GIRLS..."

"INO-NII.."

"HINATA-CHAN"

"TENTEN!"

Teriakan riuh penggemar menggema di dalam stadiun Tokyo Doom. Malam itu tepat 3 tahun _Spring Girls_ merayakan debut mereka. Sebagai bentuk apresiasi kepada fans, mereka menggelar konser akbar di stadiun yang bermuat lima puluh lima ribu jiwa itu. Tak tanggung-tanggung setelah 5 jam penjualan tiket di buka seluruh tiket sudah _sold out_ di borong oleh _fans_ ataupun _fancafe_ yang membeli secara besar-besaran.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Ino dan kawan-kawan tak menyangka mereka telah melewati masa selama itu. Sekarang bisa di bilang mereka merupakan salah satu _girlgroup_ papan atas tanah air.

Para gadis membawakan persembahan terakhir mereka yang berjudul _"arigatou"._ Salah satu _track_ yang ada dalam album pertama mereka. Sebuah lagu yang menceritakan tentang ungkapan terima kasih atas cinta yang mereka dapatkan terutama dari _fans_.

Para gadis saling bergandengan tangan. Mereka semua menangis penuh haru, sebuah tangisan kebahagiaan. Tak henti-hentinya mereka mengucapkan rasa terima kasih pada _fans_ yang telah mendukung mereka selama tiga tahun belakangan ini.

" _Arigatou... Mina-san"_

Teriak Sakura sebelum akhirnya mereka menundukkan kepala bersama-sama sebagai bentuk rasa hormat pada penggemar. Suara teriakan membahana memenuhi isi stadiun, sekaligus menandakan bahwa konser telah berakhir.

Di _backstage_ para gadis masih tak bisa menahan emosi mereka. Sakura memeluk erat Hinata. Bagi mereka berlima waktu tiga tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilewati. Pada awal debut mereka banyak mendapatkan respon yang negatif, cacian, makian dan hal-hal kebencian lainnya yang mereka dapat dari _antifans_. Bahkan pada awal _fanmeeting_ mereka hanya di datangi 18 orang. Uchiha Entertaiment frustasi sambutan bagi _girlgroup_ baru mereka tak sebaik yang mereka kira. Mereka tak boleh rugi karena uang yang mereka investasikan pada _Spring Girls_ sudah besar.

Maka berbagai cara telah mereka melakukan promosi besar-besaran, baik secara individual maupun kelompok. Dan pencitraan yang baik adalah hal mendasar yang paling penting agar dapat mencuri hati masyarakat umum. Makanya mereka agak keras dengan para gadis dalam hal bersikap.

Jadwal para gadis semakin sibuk, tiap hari mereka harus tampil di setiap acara musik, belum lagi Ino yang sibuk dengan drama barunya maupun Sakura yang sering tampil di acara Variety Show. Ya.. jadwal keduanya lebih padat daripada member lainnya karena mereka adalah member paling populer. Tak heran mereka selalu yang paling teratas dalam polling-polling dan di sejajarkan dengan anggota _top_ _girlgroup senior_ mereka.

Semua berkat koneksiluas Uchiha Entertaiment yang memudahkan mereka untuk bergabung dalam berbagai acara stasiun televisi. Terlebih lagi banyak artis di bawah naungan Uchiha yang berhasil membawakan acara-acara hingga berating tinggi.

Hinata berusaha memegang tangan Sakura dan Tenten lembut.

"Kita telah berusaha keras.. benarkan Mina-san?"

Semburat senyum terlukis di wajah ayu Sakura. Kepala mereka mengangguk bertanda setuju dengan ucapan Hinata. Namun berbeda dengan Ino, gadis itu lebih banyak

diam dari biasanya pandangannya menatap Sakura tajam.

Sejak kejadian beberapa minggu lalu pemikirannya tentang Sakura telah berubah. Ia tak tahu gadis seperti apa Sakura itu? sebelumnya ia bersumpah jika Sakura adalah seorang perawan dan salah satu member terpolos setelah Hinata karena ketidaktertarikannya pada pria dibandingkan dengannya dan member lainnya. Tapi kini terjawablah sudah alasan kenapa agensi merubah konsep _Spring Girls_ dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tim inti.

Ternyata selama ini gadis pink itu menyimpan bangkai yang busuk. Bukannya ia tak senang melihat temannya masuk ke dalam grup hanya saja cara yang di pakai Sakura sangatlah menjijikkan.

Ini bermula saat Ino curiga kenapa Sakura selalu pergi dari _dorm_ secara diam-diam saat dini hari. Ia curiga jika gadis itu tengah berkencan dengan seorang pria. Benar saja, Sakura memang pergi ke apartemen seorang pria. Dan yang membuat Ino kaget apartemen itu adalah milik bos mereka. Setahunya sang bos sudah memiliki tunangan yang sangat ia cintai jadi ini adalah hubungan terlarang.

Pernah sekali Ino memergoki mereka berdua dalam satu mobil dan hal yang paling menjijikan terjadi. Ia melihat Sakura memberikan _blowjob_ kepada sang bos layaknya pelacur sebelum akhirnya mereka bercinta dengan ganasnya tanpa tahu malu. Ia meruntuki temannya sendiri, seharusnya Sakura sadar apa yang ia lakukan adalah salah. Sasuke tak benar-benar tertarik padanya, ia hanya menginginkan tubuhnya.

Lalu kebohongan lain pun mulai menyeruak. Sakura mengatakan jika ia akan pergi syuting di luar kota selama 3 hari namun ino tak yakin pasalnya Sakura membawakan mereka sekotak oleh-oleh coklat yang Ino tahu coklat itu hanya bisa ditemukan di Paris. Dan tak mungkin juga itu pemberian _fans_. Kebetulan lainnya ketika ia tak sengaja melihat Sasuke meng- _upload_ foto makan malamnya disebuah kamar hotel _background_ menara eiffel di akunnya instagramnya. Tak mungkin kan si bos makan malam sendirian disana. Opsi lain pun menyeruak, Sakura pergi berlibur ke Paris bersama Sasuke.

Ino muak dengan kepalsuan yang di tampilkan temannya itu. Sejujurnya ia iri Sakura lebih mendapatkan perhatian publik daripada dirinya yang seorang _centre_. Selalu saja teriakan untuk Sakura yang lebih kencang darinya. Popularitasnya semakin menanjak sejak mengikuti acara _Army Shojou_. Para pria terpesona dengan wajah imutnya. Belum lagi tingkah polos dan sedikit bodohnya yang mengundang banyak tawa penonton ketika berada di _camp_ khusus para gadis itu.

Mungkin sekarang nama Sakura sendiri lebih dikenal publik daripada _Spring Girls_ itu sendiri. Ino tersenyum sinis, image cantik dan pintar yang dibuat agensi untuk dirinya memang membuatnya tak mampu berbuat banyak ketika sedang berada di acara _variety show_. Namun ia bukanlah tipe gadis yang terlihat polos di depan kamera namun murahan dibelakangnya. Jadi apakah orang-orang itu akan tetap menggilai Sakura jika saja mereka tahu siapa sebenarnya Sakura itu? Dia tak ubahnya seorang pelacur yang menjual tubuhnya pada bos agar bisa debut.

Ino muak poster Sakura lebih banyak berdiri daripada posternya saat diatas panggung, ia muak ketika banyak pria selebriti yang berbondong-bondong menyebut nama gadis busuk itu sebagai tipe ideal mereka dibanding dengannya. Ia muak dibanding-bandingkan terus dengan Sakura.

Mungkin rasa benci telah membutakannya. Sehingga ia telah sampai hati melakukan tindakan kejam pada sahabatnya sendiri. Diam-diam Ino telah melakukan tindakan terlarang hanya demi membongkar semua kebusukan Sakura. Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu untuk membuat temannya keluar dari grup.

"Akh.. Akh.. Akh.. ya.. Sasuke-kun.. Ukh.. Nikmat akh... ya.. disana.. akh.. kejantananmu sangat nikmat... akh.."

Rancauan kenikmatan keluar dari bibir manis Sakura ketika benda tumpul itu mengenai _g-spot_ nya. Wajahnya telah merah padam dan napasnya tak beraturan mendapatkan 'serangan' bertubi-tubi dari pria diatasnya.

"Aku akan keluar.. Akhh.."

Gerakan pria itu pun semakin cepat membuat Sakura semakin gila. Ia mencengkram erat seprai sofa kantor milik Sasuke, teriakannya semakin keras dan tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat merasakan detik-detik kenikmatan surgawi yang ia raih.

"Keluarkan.. Sakura-chan"

"AKKHH.. Ikkehh.. ikkkeehh..."

Cairan hangat keluar dari bagian terintimnya. Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kenikmatannya hantaman bertubi-tubi pun kembali ia terima dari Sasuke.

Hentakannya semakin lama semakin menggilan. Tak ayal membuat kesadaran Sakura semakin hilang.

"Aku akan keluar..."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba meredam suara teriakannya. Kata-kata kotor pun keluar dari mulut mereka berdua.

"Aku juga... Sakura-chan.. Akh.. a-apa kau ingin aku menghamilimu?"

"Ne.. Sa-Sasuke-kun.. to-tolong hamiliku.. akh... "

AKKHHHH...

Geram Sasuke ketika mengeluarkan semua benihnya di dalam rahim Sakura. Mereka mencoba mengatur napas yang tak beraturan. Mengumpulkan kembali kesadaran yang sempat hilang tapi tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata mengintai mereka dari balik pintu kantor itu, ia tersenyum licik, di genggamannya terdapat sebuah ponsel yang ia pakai untuk mengabadikan momen mahal itu. mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya karena biasanya Sasuke tak kan membiarkan ruangannya tertutup tak terkunci. _gotcha._

Mata Sakura terus menerawang jauh ke atas langit-langit kantor. Tubuhnya masih telanjang sehabis merengkuh kenikmatan yang pria raven berikan padanya.

"Sasuke-kun... Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"Hn"

Jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Pria itu tengah duduk didepan laptopnya, kini ia sudah memakai pakaian lengkap seperti semula.

"Ketika kau mengingat Naruto kau akan membayangkan seorang teman yang cerewet, bodoh tapi hangat.. ketika kau mengingat Shizuka kau akan membayangkan gadis manis tapi memiliki sisi liar dan suka menggunakan kata-kata kotor ketika diatas ranjang.. dan ketika kau mengingat ibumu kau akan membayangkan seorang wanita yang keibuan, lemah lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.. "

"Lalu?"

"Selama tiga tahun ini aku telah berakting menjadi mereka hanya untukmu.. aku selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk menghibur dirimu.. Tapi kau bilang kalau aku tak bisa menjadi mereka seutuhnya.. aku tak bisa menggantikan mereka.. karena aku bukanlah mereka.."

Tatapan Sasuke beralih pada Sakura yang masih tak mengenakan apapun. Ia mendekatinya dan berusaha menyentuhnya lagi. Lidah Sasuke menjilat pipi Sakura sedangkan tangannya meremas kedua payudara. Sakura tak mampu menahan desahannya.

"Lalu.. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Mata onyx bertemu dengan emerald. Tatapan Sakura menjadi sayu, seberkas rasa sedih meruak dari pancaran matanya.

"Aku tahu tak selamanya aku ada di sisimu.. hubunganmu dengan Naruto sudah membaik sejak dua tahun yang lalu, kondisi kejiwaan ibumu juga sudah lebih baik.. dan.. ku dengar kondisi Shizuka juga telah mengalami banyak kemajuan."

"Kau terlalu berbelit-belit"

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya Sasuke sudah terlanjur memotongya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut sedih.

"Ne? Maksudku mereka bertiga adalah orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupmu.. dan.. aku ingin bertanya.. setelah tiga tahun yang kita lewati bersama.. dan semua rasa yang telah kita bagi.. adakah arti diriku bagimu?"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis yang ada di hadapannya. ia malah membalik badan gadis itu, melepaskan kejantanan yang ada di balik celananya dan menyetubuhi gadis itu dari belakang.

Akkhh.. akhh..

"Perlu ku tegaskan lagi padamu.. Sakura.. bahwa semua itu palsu. Kau tak benar-benar menggunakan perasaanmu dengan hal ini kan? Sekarang kau ingin tahu bukan apa arti dirimu bagiku. Se-seperti inilah.. arti dirimu.. kau adalah wanita yang telah kubeli tubuhnya demi hiburanku"

Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Seperti itu kah Sasuke menilainya selama ini. kenapa? Kenapa sakit sekali?

Pria itu masih saja menyetubuhi Sakura dengan kasar. Kejantanannya masuk sangat dalam mengenai batas rahimnya. Kali ini Sakura tak dapat menikmati kegiatan mereka seperti biasa. Rasanya terlalu sakit..

"Sa.. akh.. Sa.. suke.. kun.. hen..ti.. kan.."

AKHHHH..

Tanpa harus menunggu Sakura klimaks pria itu telah mendahuluinya. Cairan hangat kembali terasa masuk dalam perut sakura. Mereka berdua ambruk sebelum akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan wanita itu.

"Apa hanya itu.. saja.. arti diriku bagimu?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sasuke-kun.. Maafkan aku.. Sesungguhnya aku telah menggunakan perasaanku dalam permainan ini. maafkan aku.. Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu.."

Tak ada lagi suara yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Ia membetulkan kembali letak celananya.

"Ku dengar dari Yamato akhir ini kondisi badanmu sedang tak baik, kau sering muntah bahkan pingsan beberapa kali. Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk istirahat.. Aku sadar selama ini aku terlalu memforsir tubuhmu,.. "

Cairan bening jatuh dari pipi Sakura, perasaannya menjadi biru. Sebiru lautan samudra. Ia menyentuh perut ratanya lembut.

"Tidak.. Sasuke-kun.. a-ku.. ehmp.. Apakah kau pernah mencintaiku sekali saja?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku hanyalah sponsormu jangan pernah berharap lebih"

Ucap Sasuke tegas tanpa ada keraguan dari nadanya. Sakura tahu.. sekarang ia baru tahu.. atau selama ini ia sudah tahu namun pura-pura tidak tahu. Entahlah.. Ia telah membiarkan dirinya jatuh terlalu dalam.

Sakura mengenakan kembali pakaiannya yang terjatuhan akibat aktifitas panas mereka. Ia merapikan rambut panjangnya, menutupi bekas cupang yang telah Sasuke berikan saat sesi permainan mereka tadi.

" _Arigatou_ karena kau telah jujur padaku.. Tapi bisakah kau memenuhi keinginanku satu kali ini saja?"

"Apa itu?"

Sakura menarik napasnya berat sekali lagi. Pandangan sayunya menatap mata Sasuke lembut.

"Tolong cium aku.. sebagai Sakura sekali ini saja.. bukan sebagai bayangan Shizuka.."

Kembali Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Pergilah.. kau terlihat kacau!"

Hati Sakura kembali sakit, apakah sangat berat bagi Sasuke menciumnya tanpa bayang-bayang Shizuka menempel di dirinya? Sebelumnya Sakura tak memikirkan hal ini, ia tak mempermasalahkan jika Sasuke menyentuhnya sebagai pelampiasan karena keabsenan kekasihnya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir benarkah Sasuke tak pernah melihat Sakura ketika mereka bersama? Setelah semua yang mereka lalui bersama.

Sasuke benar-benar tak peduli dengan Sakura. Mungkin pria itu tak tahu jika ia suka warna putih dan kelinci atau benci gelap dan ular. Akh.. bukan mungkin tapi pasti, ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura. Semenjak mengetahui kondisinya Sakura ingin Sasuke peduli padanya walaupun sedikit saja.

Sakura tak mau berlama-lama disana. Sang empunya sudah menyuruhnya pergi.

Seperti itulah kehidupannya selama tiga tahun ini ia jalani. Datang jika Sasuke menyuruhnya datang dan pergi jika ia menyuruhnya pergi. kakinya beranjak melangkah keluar tapi ucapan Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Shizuka sudah sadar.. jadi tadi adalah tugas terakhirmu.. Aku rasa kita tak perlu saling bertemu lagi dan.. untuk selanjutnya aku harap hubungan kita akan tetap baik layaknya atasan dan bawahan"

Deg..

Akhirnya hari ini terjadi juga namun ia tak tahu akan datang lebih awal.

Dia telah dibuang.. ya.. Dirinya telah dicampakkan setelah pengakuan cintanya. sakit. Sakura tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Entah kenapa bumi yang ia pijak seakan goyah.

"Baik"

Saat ini Sakura hanya bisa berlari, ia ingin pergi ke tempat yang jauh.. sangat jauh.. hingga Sasuke tak dapat menemukannya. Ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke dasar laut, menghentikan aliran darah ke otaknya, menghapus semua memori tentang Sasuke yang terus memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Rasa penat di tubuh Sakura bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan rasa penat di hatinya. Sebulan telah berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke. Kini pria itu sudah tak terlihat lagi, biasanya dalam seminggu Sasuke selalu menyempatkan datang ke kantor dua atau tiga kali namun sekarang ia bagaikan di telan bumi. Rasanya Sakura ingin bertanya kemana gerangan Sasuke berada? Tapi ia malu, ia sudah tak ada urusan lagi dengannya. Di lihatnya ponsel pemberian Sasuke. Disana banyak tersimpan foto-foto kebersamaan mereka. Rasa rindu, benci dan cinta menjadi satu dalam hatinya.

Hidup Sakura kini tak bergairah, kesibukan syuting rupanya tak mampu menyembuhkan lukanya. Memang tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari pada patah hati, cintanya tak terbalas. Mungkin.. Mungkin saja ia yang terlalu berharap, berharap jika Sasuke dapat mencintainya setelah kebersamaan mereka selama ini.

Kini secercah penyesalan pun datang, andai saja dulu ia tak menemui Sasuke mungkin rasanya takkan sesakit ini. Jadi apakah yang ia dapat sekarang? Mimpi? Tentu.. ia sudah mendapatan segalanya, Tapi kenapa ia tak bahagia?

Sakura mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Kehidupan lain sedang menantinya didalam sana. Yah.. dirinya memang tengah hamil. Ia mengetahui hal ini sekitar 5 minggu yang lalu.

Sebuah masalah besar? Tentu saja. Ia adalah idol yang sedang _trend_ , karirnya masih panjang dan usianya belum genap dewasa. Dan kehamilan yang tak diinginkan adalah kiamat bagi dirinya. Karena jelas sekali tertera dalam kontrak ia tak boleh berkencan dan sekarang dia malah hamil. Untung saja belum ada satu orang pun yang tahu, jika agensi tahu ia pasti akan dituntun jutaan Yen karena dianggap telah melanggar kontrak. Untuk sekarang lebih baik begini saja, ia belum mempunyai rencana lain.

Awalnya ia berencana memberitahukan tentang kehamilannya pada Sasuke di hari terakhir mereka bertemu. Ia berharap Sasuke dapat membalas cintanya lalu pria itu melamarnya dan mereka dapat bersatu menjadi sebuah keluarga, sebuah akhir yang bahagia. Namun nyatanya ia telah ditolak. Merasakan hal itu saja sudah membuatnya malu dan sedih, apalagi jika Sasuke tahu ia sedang hamil? Ia tak mau dianggap menyedihkan, ia tak akan mengemis belas kasihan dari pria itu karena kehamilannya. Ia tak butuh dikasihani, yang ia perlukan hanyalah cinta yang tulus dari Sasuke. Apakah permintaan itu terlalu berat?

Memang ini salahnya, ia terlalu percaya diri. Setelah mendapatkan sedikit popularitas Sakura menjadi sedikit congkak. ia pikir Sasuke telah jatuh hati dengan pesonanya seperti pria-pria lain. Apalagi belakangan ini Sasuke menjadi lebih romantis dan lembut padanya, tapi apakah ia telah salah menilai sikap Sasuke? Karena faktanya Sasuke tak mencintainya. Ia harusnya sadar ia tak akan mampu menyaingi seorang Shizuka Yamada. Cucu ke dua belas salah satu taipan terkaya di jepang klan Yamada sekaligus orang yang ada diurutan pertama penerus tahta Yamada Land dari ayahnya di generasi ke empat. Orang kaya memang seperti itu, mereka hanya menikah dengan sesama kelompok mereka sendiri apalagi taipan kelas atas seperti klan Uchiha. mereka tak akan memilih menantu sembarangan.

Perutnya semakin hari semakin membesar apalagi sekarang kandungannya sudah memasuki 10 minggu. Sakura tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa hamil, setidaknya ia tak pernah lupa meminum pil kontrasepsi. Hanya tiga hari saja ia tak meminum itu yakni ketika mereka berada di Paris. Belakangan Sasuke memang terlihat emosional karena sebentar lagi adalah hari anniversary-nya yang ketujuh dengan Shizuka, mungkin pria itu rindua akan kehadiran tunangannya. Sakura tak tega jadi ia mau menyempatkan diri menemani Sasuke ke Paris ditengah jadwal syutingnya yang padat. Malam-malam itu Sasuke sangat romantis dan manis jadi ia tak sadar telah melupakan hal yang penting.

Yamato menyentuh bahu Sakura. Wajah Sakura sangat pucat dan badannya sedikit panas. Yamato khawatir akan kesehatan Sakura yang tak kunjung membaik.

"Sakura-chan.. kau sakit parah.. kita harus ke dokter"

"Aku tak apa-apa sensei.. sungguh.."

Ia mulai bangkit dari kursinya, para kru sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengambil gambar selanjutnya. Sakura melihat cermin yang ada di depannya, meyakinkan jika make up nya sempurna. Meskipun begitu kulitnya sangat pucat dan ia tak terlihat fit.

"Sakura.."

"Aku siap Yamato sensei.."

Namun baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan. Pandangannya menjadi kabur dan semuanya terlihat putih.

Sakura telah sadar dari pingsannya dan mendapati dirinya tengah dirawat di ruang UGD sebuah rumah sakit. Di sampingnya ada Yamato yang sedang duduk tenang dan memberikan senyum ramahnya. Sakura kaget dan takut luar biasa. Apakah Yamato telah mengetahuinya?

"Sensei.. aku.. hiks"

Ia tak dapat menutupi lagi semua kesedihannya. Sang guru menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Sambil mengatakan semua tak apa-apa.

"Tak apa.. Sakura-chan.. semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan.. apalagi kau masih sangat muda"

Ia memeluk erat guru yang selama ini ia telah anggap layaknya ayah. Pria itu sangat baik padanya walaupun ia tahu segala kebusukan yang ada pada diri Sakura.

"Aku hamil"

"Aku tahu.."

Pelukan mereka terlepas, Sakura tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pada gurunya. Malu dan takut menyelimuti dirinya. Ia sedang dalam masalah besar sekarang.

"Sakura-chan.. apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Aku tak tahu.."

"Apakah Sasuke-sama telah mengetahuinya?"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum"

Hening sejenak.

"Sekarang.. Sasuke-sama sedang berada di Jerman untuk melakukan pengobatan tunangannya. Beliau mengatakan akan menetap disana sampai Shizuka-sama benar-benar pulih, beliau telah meminta orang-orang kepercayaannya untuk menggantika tugas beliau sementara disini. Mungkin beliau akan pulang sekitar 1 sampai 2 tahun lagi. Jika kau mau aku akan menghubunginya sekarang?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak, sungguh ia tak tahu mengenai hal ini. perasaan sedih dan takut menghinggapi dirinya.

Yamato menghubungi nomer Sasuke, Sakura hanya menunduk lemas. Dirinya belum siap untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke tapi ia tak punya banyak pilihan.

"Yamato sensei, berikan ponsel itu padaku!"

Dengan gemetar Sakura meraih ponsel gurunya.

Tutt...

"Moshi-moshi.. ada apa Yamato?"

Terdengar suara pria dewasa dari ponsel ganggamannya. Sedetik napas Sakura terasa tercekat, ia bisa mendengar suaranya lagi setelah sebulan tak mendengar suara pria yang ia cintai itu.

" _CEO-sama"_

Sasuke kaget mendapati suara wanita yang menjawabnya.

"Sakura-chan"

"Ne.."

"Ada apa? Kenapa ponsel Yamato ada di tanganmu?" Sakura kembali menghela napasnya berat, suasana berubah menjadi biru. Perlahan isak tangis terlepas dari bibirnya."Kau menangis?"

"CEO-sama.. a-ak-aku hamil"

Seingat Sakura itu lah terakhir kali ia mendengar suaranya. Setelah memberitahukan kehamilannya pada Sasuke, ia tak mengingat lagi apa yang di ucapkan pria itu. lebih tepatnya ia tak mau mengingatnya.

Kini ia dihadapkan dengan dua pilihan, karir atau anaknya. Jika ia memilih karir maka ia harus menggugurkan bayinya tapi jika ia memilih anaknya maka ia harus meninggalkan dunia yang telah membesarkan namanya sekaligus membayar sanksi karena melanggar kontrak.

Sepertinya ia tak mempunyai pilihan lain, umurnya masih sangat muda dan karirnya masih panjang. Ya.. ia telah memilih jalan yang tepat.. ia akan menggugurkan kandungannya demi kebaikan semua. Ia tak boleh egois, ia harus memikirkan teman-temannya, agensi dan yang paling utama fansnya.

Sakura telah berada di New York untuk melakukan aborsi karena ia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu di Jepang. Ia tengah duduk di ruang tunggu pasien rumah sakit terkemuka disana, wajahnya tertutup oleh masker dan topi. Akan berbahaya jika ada yang melihatnya disana.

Dirinya sangat gugup untung saja Yamato Sensei mau menemaninya sehingga ia tak harus melewati ini sendirian. Dan Sasuke? Ia bahkan sudah tak mau mengingat pria itu lagi. Pria yang telah menaruh benih di rahimnya. Jika ini berakhir ia berjanji untuk menghapus pria itu dari hidupnya. Ia bertahan hanya sampai kontraknya habis, setelah itu ia akan pergi ke agensi lain.

Bau aroma obat menyerbak di seluruh ruangan. Seperangkat alat kesehatan lengkap ada di hadapannya. Sakura sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian pasien. Dokter cantik berambut pirang dihadapannya menanyainya beberapa hal tentang kandungannya. Namun ia hanya menjawab seadanya karena kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya tidak terlalu baik.

Tapi dokter itu terus saja berbicara dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Ia memang tak memahami semua yang di katakan sang dokter tapi ia yakin sang dokter sedang menyuruhnya mempertimbangkan kembali keputusannya, menjelaskan semua prosedur dan segala resiko dari perbuatannya. Ia juga menceritakan betapa menggemaskannya bayi dan bahagianya menjadi seorang Sakura terenyuh, sedari tadi ia hanya diam. Sebenarnya ia memang ragu untuk melakukan hal ini.

Dokter pirang itu menyuruhnya untuk bersandar kemudian menaruh gel dingin di perutnya. Sebuah alat medis memindai isi perutnya, Sakura bisa melihatnya.. untuk pertama kalinya ia dapat melihat janin dan merasakan detak jantung bayinya. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain takjub. Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Tak terasa air mata mengalir dari pipinya.

Ia yakin keputusannya kali ini benar, ia sudah siap menanggung semua konsekuensi dari pilihannya. Memang ada rasa kesedihan ketika ia harus meninggalkan semua impiannya. Dan mungkin lagi akan ada banyak orang yang terluka dengan keputusannya. Katakan ia egois. Tapi janin yang ada diperutnya lebih berharga dari apapun.

Walaupun Sasuke tak ada disampingnya tapi tak apa. Ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri karena ia telah menyerahkan segalanya pada pria yang tidak tepat hanya demi debutnya. Pria itu telah memilih orang lain untuk mendampingi hidupnya.

Sebersit rasa sedih menghinggapi hatinya manakala mengingat anaknya tak akan merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah seperti anak-anak lainnya. Andai saja anak ini bukan milik Sasuke. Andai saja anak ini milik pria lain, ia mungkin tak akan semenderita ini. Pria itu pasti akan menerimanya dengan hati terbuka, mencintai dirinya dan bayinya. Mereka akan hidup bahagia dalam sebuah keluarga walaupun konsekuensinya Sakura harus kehilangan mimpinya.

Tapi itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Darah Sasuke lah yang mengalir dalam janinnya. Darah pria yang dengan kejam telah menendangnya keluar dari grup tanpa harus melihat wajahnya lagi.

Ia bahkan terang-terangan bilang tak mau mengakui anak dalam kandungannya itu dan menyuruh Sakura mencari pria yang telah menghamilinya. Pria itu menuduhnya telah tidur dengan lusinan pria. Hati Sakura sakit, ingin sekali ia berteriak jika saja faktanya seperti itu ia akan bersyukur. Ia akan mencari pria lain dan tak akan menghubunginya. Sakura sangat tahu bagaimana Sasuke memandang rendah dirinya. Jika saja ia dapat memilih ia tak ingin darah pria itu yang mengalir dalam tubuh anaknya. Walaupun ia menjual tubuhnya pada Sasuke tapi demi tuhan, hanya pria itu lah yang menyentuh dirinya.

Sasuke memang tak pernah melarangnya menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain selama mereka menjalin hubungan terlarang. Setelah sesi bercinta mereka, Sasuke selalu berkata pada Sakura untuk mencari pria lain yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Dengan begitu Sakura tak akan terlalu terluka jika hubungan mereka berakhir. Sakura tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya mengangguk dan mengiyakan tapi dalam hati ia menangis. Karena dalam diam ia tahu tak akan ada yang mampu mengganti posisi Sasuke dihatinya.

Sakura telah mengepakkan segala barang-barangnya. Sudah sejak pagi buta ia membereskan semuanya. Ia memeluk satu persatu member dalam dorm. Meminta maaf karena tak bisa bersama mereka lagi sebagai anggota _Spring Girls._ Berjuta pertanyaan menyeruak dari mulut para gadis. Kepergiannya sangat tiba-tiba terlebih lagi mereka sedang berada di puncak popularitas. Mereka khawatir sekaligus takut akan reaksi masyarakat. Namun Sakura meyakinkan mereka akan tetap maju meski tanpa dirinya.

Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain menangis dan meminta maaf. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan semua teman-temannya. Semuanya menangis kecuali Ino yang hanya melihat mereka dingin dari kejauhan. Hubungannya dengan Sakura sudah buruk sejak beberapa hari lalu.

 _Waktu itu Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal terakhirnya. Tubuh dan pikirannya sangat leleh, yang ia ingin hanyalah beristirahat. Kemudian Ino masuk kedalam kamarnya._

" _Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu?"_

" _Pig.. Lain kali saja, aku sangat lelah"_

" _Apa kau lelah karena kehamilanmu itu?"_

 _Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan temannya, Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendapati reaksi kaget Sakura_

" _Pig. Ba-bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?"_

" _Aku sudah mengetahui segalanya.. dan aku tak menyangka kau wanita seperti itu. Ku kira kau adalah gadis baik-baik. Tapi nyatanya kau sangat murahan! Kau telah menjual tubuhmu agar bisa debut. Kau membuatku semakin muak.. kau tahu! Dan sekarang kau hamil hasil dari pelacuranmu itu, kau ingin menghencurkan grup kita, hah?"_

 _Nada kesal keluar dari mulut Ino, Sakura tak mampu membalas semua perkataan jujur dari temannya. Ya.. ia tak dapat membantah karena semua yang di ucapkan Ino benar. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasa malu tak terelakkan lagi._

" _Aku punya alasan kenapa melakukan semua hal itu"_

" _Apa alasanmu? Apa kau mau bilang saat itu kau sudah putus asa jadi tak ada pilihan lain? Aku tahu kau tak memiliki keahlian apa-apa selain bernyanyi tapi sadarkah kau tindakanmu sudah melampaui batas? Lantas kalau memang betapa berharganya mimpimu itu tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah ingin menghancurkannya dengan kehamilanmu itu? kau tahu kau bukan Cuma menghancurkan mimpimu saja tapi Spring Girls "_

" _Aku tahu Ino.. aku.."_

" _Kenapa Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan apa-apa mengenai hal ini pada kami? Kau masih mempunyai aku dan Hinata.. jika aku tak sengaja menemukan hasil pemeriksaan kandunganmu di New York entah sampai kapan kau akan mengatakan hal ini pada kami? Kau tak ingin menggugurkannya tapi kau juga masih ingin melanjutkan karirmu.. kau egois Sakura! Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan kami?"_

" _Maafkan aku.. Hiks.. "_

 _Suasana sudah berubah menjadi panas, pertengkaran mereka tak terelakkan lagi._

" _Sudahlah.. Sakura.. aku muak dengan dirimu.. aku tak tahu wanita jalan pikiranmu. kau orang yang tak terduga. Hidupmu penuh kepalsuan dan kepura-puraan. Kau selalu mencitrakan kalau kau gadis lugu yang tak pernah pacaran ataupun ciuman pada semua orang tapi nyatanya? kau seorang penipu"_

" _Hentikan Ino-chan.. a-aku.. hikks.. aku tahu aku salah.. dan.. hiks.. kau tak perlu khawatir, karena pagi tadi Sasuke-sama telah mengeluarkan surat perintah soal pengeluaranku lewat Yamato sensei, aku menerimanya.. karena ini semua memang salahku jadi aku akan menanggungnya sendiri, aku akan segera mengemasi barang-barangku dan lusa pengumuman resmi dari agensi akan keluar, aku berniat memberi tahu kalian segera setelah kondisi kandunganku agak membaik"_

 _End Flashback_

Ino tak berkata apa-apa melihat pemandangan haru biru didepannya. Namun jauh dalam batinnya ia seolah bersorak. Katakan ia jahat.. ia adalah dalang dibalik semua kekacauan ini. ia dengan sengaja mengganti pil kontrasepsi Sakura dengan vitamin yang sama persis. Dan akhirnya Sakura hamil juga, dengan begini rencananya untuk menyingkirkan Sakura telah berhasil. Ia tahu Sakura pasti tak akan tega menggugurkan kandungannya.

Sekarang tak ada lagi yang menyainginya dalam segala hal. Sakura memang tak pantas bersama mereka dan tak pantas mendapat cinta dari fans karena hanya dialah yang pantas mendapatkan semua itu.

Pengumuman tentang keluarnya Sakura dari _Spring Girls_ sukses menghebohkan jagat pemberitaan Jepang. Dalam berita ramai alasan keluarnya Sakura dari grup dikarenakan kondisi kesehatannya yang kurang baik. Berita itu terus menjadi pembicaraan dan pencarian nomer satu dalam beberapa pekan. Mengalahkan skandal korupsi ataupun skandal selebriti lainnya. Publik tak puas dengan alasan tersebut, berbagai rumor mengerikan pun muncul tapi spekulasi hanyalah sebatas spekulasi. Tak ada yang berani mengkonfirmasi beritanya.

Dengan semua tekanan yang ada Sakura menjadi stres, berat badannya turun drastis apalagi kondisinya kehamilan dininya yang sangat rentan. Sudah dua kali ia dilarikan ke UGD sejak berita itu keluar. Kondisinya semakin lemah dan kandungannya nyaris tak terselamatkan, untunglah dokter mampu menyelamatkan bayinya.

Sekali lagi Sakura meyakinkan dirinya bahwa keputusan yang ia ambil ini benar, ia tak boleh menyesal, untuk menenangkan diri akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke desa terpencil di Kobe Jepang. Daerahnya memang masih sangat kampung, penduduknya pun bisa dihitung jari dan jauh dari pusat kota. Sangat berbeda dengan Tokyo tapi inilah alasan kenapa ia pindah setidaknya disana tak ada yang mengenalinya. Jadi ia bisa hidup dengan tenang, dibantu oleh nenek Chiyo. Sakura mencoba membangun kembali kepingan dirinya yang telah hancur. Melupakan semua yang telah terjadi di Tokyo dan memulai hidup baru bersama anaknya disana.

Perlahan berat badannya mulai naik dan kondisi kandungannya semakin membaik. Meski demikian proses hukumnya tetap berjalan di pengadilan Tokyo. Walaupun sangat jelas Uchiha Entertaiment yang memecatnya terlebih dahulu namun proses hukum mengenai pasal beberapa pelanggaran kontrak terus berjalan, ia diwajibkan membayar denda sebanyak 5 milyar won pada agensi. Ini merupakan buntut dari tuntutan perusahaan-perusahaan yang telah menggunakan Sakura sebagai brand ambassador mereka pada Uchiha Entertaiment dan perusahaan harus menanggung banyak kerugian. Sakura tak mau memikirkan itu telah runyam jadi ia mempercayakan semuanya pada pengacaranya.

Semakin lama kondisi keuangan Sakura semakin memburuk. Kehidupannya sekejab menjadi jungkir balik. Dari _top idol_ yang begitu glamor menjadi sangat memprihatinkan. Ia harus hidup seadanya agar bisa bertahan. Ini bukan pertama kali baginya merasakan hidup susah karena hampir seumur hidup ia hidup seadanya. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia tengah berbadan dua. Ia tak hanya memikirkan dirinya saja. Untung saja nenek Chiyo membantunya. Jika tidak ia tak tahu harus bergantung pada siapa.

Musim dingin telah tiba. Di hari pertama salju turun Sakura melahirkan bayi perempuan yang sehat, ia bahagia sekali. Namun sebersit kesedihan hinggapi perasaannya. Wajah putrinya sangat mirip dengan orang itu, orang yang bahkan tak mau mengakui anaknya sendiri. Sakura tak dapat menahan air matanya yang terjatuh ketika menggendong putrinya yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Nenek Chiyo.. orang itu akan menyesalkan.. hiks.."

Nenek Chiyo tersenyum bijak pada Sakura

"Tentu saja. Ia akan menyesal karena ia tak merasakan momen kebahagiaan ini Sakura. Ia bahkan tak tahu pada saat salju pertama turun tuhan telah memberikan malaikat kecil untuknya "

Tangisan sesak makin mendera dada Sakura.

"Nenek Chiyo. Maafkan aku.. karena aku berbohong ketika aku berkata aku tak ingin membalaskan rasa sakit hatiku pada pria itu, aku.. hiks.. sebenarnya aku tak ingin hidup menyedihkan seperti ini. aku ingin membalas semua ini.. hiks.."

"Balas dendam bukan lah hal yang baik. Bukankah kau kesini ingin mencari ketenangan.. Carilah pria yang baik dan bisa membahagiakanmu.."

"Ti- hiks.. tidak.. ternyata.. aku tak bisa.. aku.. aku.. harus.."

Nenek Chiyo tahu bagaimana hancurnya perasan Sakura, ia telah menceritakan semanya tanpa terkecuali pada sang nenek. Sebenarnya nenek Chiyo tak tega melihat Sakura yang meyedihkan, ia memeluknya erat wanita yang sudah menganggap ia sebagai cucunya sendiri itu.

"Baiklah.. jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia.. aku akan mendukungmu Sakura. Jika kau ingin membalas dendammu kau harus membuktikan kalau kau dapat lebih sukses dari sebelumnya.. dan buatlah musuh-musuhmu bertekuk lutut padamu"

"nenek..."

Sakura tak percaya nenek Chiyo yang biasanya bijak berubah mendukung keputusannya untuk balas dendam. Bayi yang ada dalam gendongan Sakura mengerjap, perlahan mata hitamnya terbuka. Sakura tak dapat menahan gejolak hatinya tiap kali menatap mata itu. Masih terasa di telinga Sakura ucapan kejam pria itu dalam telponnya.

" _Bayi dalam kandunganmu bukan anakku.."_

" _Carilah ayah biologis bayi itu..."_

" _Kau adalah pelacur yang telah tidur dengan lusinan pria.. "_

" _Gugurkan kandunganmu segera jika kau tak ingin menghancurkan semua orang"_

Nenek Chiyo mengelus rambut Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Jika tidak.. Menikahlah.. Jika kau tak ingin kalah dalam permainan ini maka kau harus menikahi Nagato (Mantan kekasih Shizuka), jika kau ingin membalaskan dendammu maka kau harus menikahi Itachi tapi jika kau ingin memenangkan segalanya maka kau harus menikahi Fugaku Uchiha. Namun ingat Sakura.. hanya cinta sejatilah yang hanya membuatmu bahagia. Dendam hanya akan membawamu pada kegelapan"

Seperti sebuah sungai kerontang yang kembali terisi oleh air. Tuhan seakan mengabulkan segala doanya. Disaat keadaan keuangannya semakin terpuruk. Kesempatan lain pun datang kembali melalui jalan yang tak diduga-duga. Kali ini ia mempunyai firasat yang baik. Walaupun dengan berat hati harus meninggalkan bayinya yang masih dalam gendongannya. Namun ini adalah jalan yang terbaik, setidaknya ini adalah pintu masuk dari semua tujuannya. Ia tak tahu seiriang berjalannya waktu akan seperti apa. Untuk saat ini ia hanya fokus untuk mencari uang demi Sarada dan nenek Chiyo saja tapi kedepannya ia tak tahu. Jika ada kesempatan untuk balas dendamnya dengan senang hati ia tak akan melewatkannya.

TBC

RnR


	7. Awal?

_LVVXXY : MUNAFIKK!_

 _Jugo-lover : Bukti-buktinya sangat kuat.. Uchiha entertaiment pasti sulit untuk mengelaknya.._

 _Rei-chan : Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam mobil?_

 _lollipop : Sex in the car! Kekekeke.._

 _jklllj : Munafik.. Semua artis Uchiha adalah sampah!_

 _kool_887 : Dasar muka babi.. Bitch! Kau tak pantas bersanding dengan Sai kami.. bahkan muka Sakura jauh lebih cantik daripada muka barbie palsumu itu!_

 _lope_chichi : Kasihan Sakura.. Saii seorang pengkhianat! Kau memang pantas bersanding dengan gadis murahan seperti Ino.. Sakura layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari si senyum palsu itu.._

 _Izuna-hime : Aku sudah tahu lama kalau Ino itu murahan. Dia tidur dengan hampir seluruh artis pria di Uchiha Entertaiment.. Sai-kun.. seleramu sangat buruk soal wanita!_

 _Mimimi_ _-chan : Shugoii_ _.._ _Mereka adalah pasangan serasi.. dua orang bermuka palsu! Ganbate Sakura-chan! ^^ Sakura lebih cocok dengan Gaara_

 _Candy : Bagaimana dengan Sakura?_

 __kimi_ : Ada apa dengan Uchiha Entertaiment? Pertama Shikamaru dan sekarang Ino? Siapa selanjutnya? Aku rasa ada yang berniat menjatuhkan Uchiha?_

 _gincu999 :Artis Uchiha Entertaiment memang memeliki artis kemampuan akting terbaik.. melebihi pemain dorama petang,_

 _The_Rose : Apa salahnya kencan? Yang terburuk itu Shikamaru, dia bermain dengan pelacur.. benar-benar sampah penjahat kelamin!_

Beralih dari semua komen jahat diatas. Ia mengklik artikel lain yang menarik perhatiannya "Sakura menumpahkan kekecewaannya pada Sai lewat media sosial" Jurnalis mengutip pernyataan dari Instagram Sakura yang berisikan luapan kekecewaannya menanggapi skandal Sai-Ino –Aku telah buta karena tak tahu mana yang nyata atau palsu. Salahkah aku menyalah-artikan semua perlakuanmu padaku? Sekarang yang tersisa hanya kekecewaan-

Tak lebih dari 3 menit, artikel itu telah dipenuhi ratusan komentar netizen yang berisi dukungan mereka pada Sakura. tak cukup sampai disana artikel lain mulai bermunculan, jurnalis memposting bukti pacaran Said an Ino yang mereka ambil melalui media social. Dan dalam beberapa menit juga sudah ada ratusan komentar yang menghujat mereka. nasib yang tak jauh berbeda juga menimpa artikel Shikamaru. Siapapun yang melihat komentar-komentar itu mereka akan berpikir ini adalah akhir dari karirnya di dunia hiburan. Berbanding terbalik dengan komentar dalam artikel-artikel Sakura yang berisi dukungan dan simpati.

Tak tahan melihat semua komentar yang menyudutkan artisnya Sasuke membanting mouse laptop diatas meja kerjanya. Para netizen itu adalah orang yang bodoh, mereka mudah sekali terprovokasi oleh media yang hanya mementingkan berita sensasi saja tanpa mencari tahu dulu apakah semua itu benar atau tidak.

Ia mengendurkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya. Pikirannya menjadi runyam membaca komentar-komentar kebencian itu. Hari ini harian _'Catch'_ telah merilis dua skandalnya sekaligus.

"Kurang ajar!"

Sebelumnya Sasuke telah menemui kepala direksi harian itu. Mereka telah membuat kesepakatan untuk tak merilis foto skandal kencan Ino – Sai atau kasus Shikamaru yang ketahuan pergi ke tempat pelacuran dan menggandeng seorang wanita. Ia telah membeli semua data asli dan copy-an foto-foto itu sebagai gantinya ia telah membayar 500 juta yen pada mereka. Tapi apa yang ia dapati sekarang? ia merasa dikhianati dan tipu mentah-mentah. Sejak awal niat mereka memang hanya ingin memeras ini Sakura menang tapi Sasuke tak akan membiarkannya bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

Sasuke memutar kembali otaknya, ia akan memanfaatkan skandal ini untuk promosi album terbaru mereka. Proses recording sudah selesai Sembilan puluh Sembilan persen ia akan memajukan tanggal perilisannya.

Jarinya menekan nomer ponsel Yamato. Tak lama berselang pria itu datang menemuinya dalam keadaan berantakan. Sasuke paham, seharian ini semua orang yang ada di Uchiha sedikit menggila

"Konfirmasi berita kencan Sai dan Ino dan katakan mereka telah berkencan selama 4 bulan, untuk berita Shikamaru katakan kalau wanita yang ia bawa bukan pelacur melainkan sepupunya. Keluarkan _teaser_ album ke tujuh _Spring girls_ segera. Kita akan memanfaatkan skandal ini untuk promosi. Dan pastikan Shikamaru _off_ beberapa waktu dari kegiatan keartisannya"

"Baik Sasuke-sama.. Tapi baru saja saya mendapat telpon dari PD acara pernikahan virtual Sai, mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pernikahan Sai, dan meminta ganti rugi atas pelanggaran kontrak"

Sasuke memencet-mencet keningnya yang agak pusing. Setelah ini aka nada tuntutan dari mana lagi? Setiap kali skandal artis mereka keluar, perusahaan juga ikut kalang kabut. Karena mereka takut kejelekan _image brand ambassadornya_ mempengaruhi citra produk mereka.

"Hn.. Kita akan membayar ganti rugi itu. Asalkan jalan cerita perpisahan Sai dan Sakura kita yang menentukan. Buatlah alasan mereka berpisah karena kesibukan masing-masing. Dalam situasi yang sensitive seperti ini, opini publik sangat mempengaruhi masa depan karir Sai. jangan membuat citranya semakin jelek."

"Tapi itu sangat sulit, semua orang tahu alasan kenapa Sai keluar dari acara itu"

"Itu akan berakhir menjadi asumsi. Apakah netizen tak pernah membuat asumsi mereka sendiri? mereka bahkan berasumsi Hinata seorang pemakai narkoba hanya karena ia mudah gugup. Asumsi akan hilang berjalannya waktu. Mungkin besok mereka akan melupakan skandal ini. mereka hanya perlu umpan baru. Jadi pastikan PD itu menyetujui permintaan kita"

"Baik"

Memang benar sebagian besar netizen adalah anti. Mungkin mereka memiliki masa-masa yang sulit dalam kehidupan mereka makanya mereka membenci artis. Tak ada satu artis pun yang tak luput dari kebencian mereka. bahkan artis kesayangan nasional seperti Sakura saja dibenci. Padahal gadis itu sangat menjaga kehidupan pribadinya.

Namun mereka juga mudah melupakan, Skandal Shikamaru atau Ino-Sai akan lenyap seiring berjalannya waktu. Netizen hanya perlu membenci dan menyalahkan seseorang. Tanpa mau tahu permasalahan itu lebih tak bedanya seperti anjing-anjing kelaparan yang tiap di lempar daging segar akan mengikuti kemanapun itu.

Uchiha bukanlah agensi kemarin sore yang tak pernah menangani skandal semacam ini. Ujian terberat mereka terlah alami yakni ketika keluarnya Sakura. Sasuke sampai pusing dibuatnya, apalagi kenyataan Sakura yang bersikeras mempertahankan kandungannya.

Sesungguhnya saat itu Sasuke sangat takut, katakan ia orang yang jahat. Ia ingin sekali bayi itu tak lahir kedunia ini. Karena ini bukan saatnya untuk bersuka ria menyambut kedatangan seorang bayi. Ia memiliki seribu karyawan yang harus menafkahi keluarga mereka dan Sakura memiliki jutaan fans. Jika saja ia bersikeras mempertahankan Sakura dalam tim maka hancurlah sudah semua.

Walaupun cara ini terlihat kasar namun demi melindungi ribuan atau bahkan jutaan orang ia harus melakukan hal ini. Terpaksa ia harus mengorbankan Sakura dan bayi mereka. sasuke berjanji suatu saat nanti ia akan menebus kesalahnnya dengan Sakura dan bayi mereka dengan caranya sendiri. Tapia pa yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang? Ia lebih memilih menghancurkan Sasuke jadi jangan salahkan ia jika ia berniat membalasnya.

Ting.. Tong..

Sakura mengambil _cardigan_ panjang untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya mengunakan gaun malam sutra minim. Siapa malam-malam seperti ini datang ke vila pribadinya? Pikir Sakura. Ia ketiduran setelah membacakan buku cerita untuk Sarada. ya.. Sekarang anak semata wayangnya telah tinggal dengannya, ini semua berkat kekeras kepalaan bocah itu. Jika saja ia tak menangis dan berteriak-teriak selama enam jam ia tak akan membawa Sarada ke vila pribadinya yang dekat dengan pusat kota seperti ini. jujur saja sebenarnya ia agak takut walaupun tempat ini lebih aman daripada apartemennya, setidaknya paparazzi dan fans belum mengetahui perihal vila ini.

Setelah pintu di buka, ia kaget mendapati seorang pria tak asing berdiri di depannya. Nagato. Pria tampan namun menyebalkan yang telah membuat pusing kepalanya beberapa bulan ini.

Dia pernah mengaku sebagai penggemar Sakura. namun Sakura lebih baik tak memiliki penggemar sama sekali daripada memiliki penggemar sepertinya. Pertemuannya dengan Nagato memang tak ia rencanakan. Waktu itu ia menjadi bintang tamu di acara debat mengenai seksi dan seks.

Ia diminta tampil disana karena simbol seksi yang melekat pada dirinya sedangkan Nagato adalah penulis novel erotis BDSM yang kontroversial karena berusaha mencuci otak pembaca kalau rasa sakit adalah puncak kenikmatan seksual. Selain novelis ia adalah cucu ke enam dari taipan kaya klan Uzumaki. Sepupu Naruto dan tentu saja mantan kekasih Shizuka. Yang Sakura tahu karena orang itu pula lah penyebab kesalahpahaman antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Di depan televisi nasional Nagato terang-terangan mengatakan jika Sakura adalah tipe idealnya, ia bilang ingin sekali bermain seks dengan mainan koleksi BDSM-nya bersama Sakura. Ini gila, sakura bukanlah wanita penyaka _sadism_ , ketika bersama Sasuke dulu mereka tak pernah menggunakan alat-alat semacam itu hanya saja mereka terbiasa menggunakan kata-kata kotor. Sakura pikir si Nagato inilah penyebab Shizuka menyukai hal-hal seperto itu.

Nagato menyunggingkan bibirnya, memperlihatkan senyum sejuta pesona yang telah menjerat ribuan gadis ke dalam ranjangnya, sakura akui jika saja pria ini tak mengerikan mungkin Sakura telah jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

"Malam cantik.." ujarnya dengan suara parau penuh goda.

"Dari mana kau tahu apartemenku ini?"

"Jika seorang Nagato sedang jatuh cinta maka ia akan mendapatkan gadis itu dengan cara apa pun"

"cih.. Kata-kata yang menjijkan"

Nagato mendekati wajah Sakura, dengan lancang ia mengulum kuping Sakura. kaget.. ia segera mendorong tubuh Nagato agar menjauh.

HAHAHA

Tawa keras keluar dari bibir Nagato, ia sangat senang bermain-main dengan wanita seperti Sakura. Nagato semakin berani menyentuh wajah sakura. tangan kirinya merangkul pinggang kecil berbalut gaun sutranya.

Ciuman itu tak dapat Sakura hindari. Bibir mereka telah bertemu, sial.. Pria ini pasti sangat lihai dalam hal Nagato bermain-main di mulutnya, tanpa sadar desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir Sakura.

Tangan Nagato beralih membelai dada Sakura yang terbungkus gaun malam seksi. Sial.. mereka bisa melakukan hal yang lebih jauh jika seperti ini, apalagi sudah lama Sakura tak merasakan sentuhan pria.

"Aku tahu kau haus akan belaian pria.. Aku tahu wanita seperti apa dirimu!"

Nampak dari kejauhan seseorang pria duduk di mobil tengah memperhatikan mereka seksama. Ia tak percaya melihat kejadian yang ada didepannya Sakura bercumbu dengan Nagato, pria yang paling ia benci.

Niat awal Sasuke kesana untuk membicarakan masalah skandal dengan Sakura, tak disangka ia malah mendapati hal semacam ini.

Tangan kanannya mengepal keras gagang kemudi mobil, pertanyaan pun timbul dalam benaknya. Dari mana pria itu tahu Villa pribadi Sakura? setahunya hanya ia dan Kakashi saja yang tahu. Mungkin saja Sakura yang mengundang pria itu, tapi bagaimana bisa? Sejak kapan?

Tak tahan, Sasuke membanting setirnya pergi dari Villa terkutuk itu. Seingatnya Sakura bukanlah wanita seperti itu, walaupun dulu ia menuduh Sakura bermain dengan pria lain tapi itu hanyalah ucapan spontannya saja, tak ada maksud lain.

Tangan Sakura mendorong kasar Nagato, menghentikan kegiatan gila mereka. Seperti biasa Nagato hanya tertawa mendapat penolakan Sakura, semakin Sakura menolaknya maka ia semakin menyukainya.

"Kau menikmatinya bukan?"

"KAU GILAA! PERGI DARI SINI"

Bukannya pergi, Nagato malah mencengkram bahu Sakura erat. Sakura meringis kesakitan, rasa takut dan marah bercampur aduk.

"Bermain-mainlah denganku.. kau tak akan rugi. Bukankah niatmu ingin membuat Sasuke sakit hati"

Mata Sakura membelalak, bagaimana dia tahu semua itu?

"Kau.." ucap Sakura lirih.

"Haha.. Kau kaget aku mengetahui semuanya Sakura? seperti yang aku pernah bilang aku adalah penggemar setiamu. Dengan uang aku bisa mendapatkan semuanya.. dan mengetahui latar belakangmu sangat mudah."

"Kau _stalker_ gila?"

"HAHA.. bisa dibilang seperti itu. Aku dengar kau berusaha mendekati Itachi.. wah.. kau gadis yang tak bisa diremehkan.. tapi ada satu hal yang harus ku beri tahu padamu.. Itachi adalah pria yang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Jika ia mengetahui tentang balas dendam dan masa lalumu bersama Sasuke ia akan membencimu jadi ku sarankan sebelum kau terluka, lebih baik kau lupakan saja.."

Sakura tak dapat lagi menahan emosinya. Berani-beraninya orang yang bahkan tak terlalu ia kenal mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Kau SalaH paham Uzumaki-san.. Hubunganku dengan Itachi hanya sebatas bisnis saja. Dan aku tak perlu memberi penjelasan mengenai bisnis itu padamu. aku tak peduli mengenai penilaianmu tentangku.. jadi enyahlah dari pandanganku sebelum ku panggil keamanan kesini."

Lagi-lagi Nagato hanya tertawa mendengar ancaman dari Sakura. tak perlu memanggil keamanan Nagato melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi vila milik Sakura.

"Kau pasti akan jadi milikku"

Waktu syuting telah tiba, ini adalah kali terakhir pengambilan gambar acara pernikahan virtual mereka. Sakura tiba di lokasi lebih sekitar 20 menit sebelum take pertama. Pikirannya sungguh tak tenang. Bukan karena ia gugup syuting episode perpisahannya tapi karena di dalam mobilnya ada putrinya sedang tertidur pulas. Lagi-lagi karena kekeras-palaan bocah nakal itu yang membuatnya tak berdaya

Penata rambut tengah mengeriting rambutnya. Biasanya ia menyempatkan pergi ke salon sebelum sampai lokasi. Jika bukan karena Sarada merengek minta dibelikan hot dog depan stasiun Ottogakure, masalahnya perlu waktu sejam untuk pergi kesana belum ditambah macet yang menjengkelkan.

Beberapa kali Sakura terlihat menengok ponselnya. berharap Kakashi menjawab pesannya. Ia memerintahkan Kakashi untuk menjaga Sarada sementara ia syuting adegan terakhir.

Sayup-sayup Sakura menguping pembicaraan antara PD dan Yamato sensei. Yamato mungkin tak sadar orang yang tengah duduk tak jauh dari mereka adalah Sakura.

"PD-sama.. tidak bisakah jalan cerita itu di ubah.. CEO kami bersedia membayar semua ganti rugi asalkan jalan cerita perpisahan ini di ubah. Kita buat saja Sakura dan Sai berpisah karena kesibukan masing-masing "

"Apa? Bukankah ini terdengar aneh. Semua orang tahu mengenai skandal Sai dan Ino. mereka akan tertawa jika kita melakukan hal itu."

Yamato tetap bersikeras merayu PD agar mengikuti keinginan bosnya.

"Ayolah.. hal seperti ini biasa terjadi dalam dunia entertainment bukan? Sai adalah artis yang memiliki talenta dan karir yang bagus. jika kalian seperti ini, citranya akan semakin hancur.. Lagipula hubungan Uchiha dengan stasiun televisi kalian sangat bagus bukan? Jangan hanya karena hal ini agensi kami tak mau tampil di acara kalian lagi"

PD diam seribu bahasa sejenak. Uchiha sangat pintar dalam hal tarik ulur. Mereka mempunyai andil besar dalam dunia entertainment jepang. Jika hubungan stasiun televisi mereka jadi buruk hanya karena ambisinya itu sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus.

"Yamato Sensei.. tak baik menekan PD kami seperti itu" ujar Sakura ramah.

"Sakura-chan.."

Ujar Yamato kaget.

Senyuman manis mengembang di wajah Sakura.

"Halo Yamato sensei.. senang bertemu denganmu.. maaf aku kurang sopan karena menguping pembicaraan kalian. "

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan.. kita sudah layaknya saudara tak usah sungkan seperti itu" jawab PD dengan ramah

"Terimakasih PD-sama.. Tapi jika aku boleh berpendapat, bukankah jalan cerita tentang perpisahanku dengan Sai karena kesibukan itu aneh Yamato Sensei? Itu berarti kita menganggap penonton bodoh. Tolong pikirkan juga bagaimana perasaan para shipper. Aku dan Sai telah susah payah membangun _chemistery_ ini. tapi hanya karena kesalahan fatal yang Sai buat ini berakhir menjadi lelucon" Ujar Sakura dengan penuh emosi.

Sang PD sangat terharu akan keseriusan Sakura memikirkan acaranya. Di saat idol sekelas ia menolak acara semacam ini dengan alasan takut _image_ mereka rusak Sakura malah bersedia. Selama ini Sakura-lah yang lebih sering menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Sai di luar acara mereka. ia sangat berterima kasih akan semua hal itu

"Sakura-chan.. terima kasih karena selama ini kau telah melakukan hal terbaik untuk acara ini."

"Ini adalah pekerjaanku PD-sama.. sudah tugasku untuk melakukan hal yang terbaik, PD-sama jika aku boleh meminta bolehkah aku mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatiku yang sebenarnya kali ini?"

PD kaget dan Yamato bingung dengan perasaan yang di maksud Sakura. Yamato curiga jika ada niat tertentu di dalam perkataan Sakura itu. Setahunya Sakura tak pernah benar-benar menyukai Sai. Semua yang ia lakukan dalam media social atau wawancaranya adalah _fans service_ semata.

"Apakah ini tak terlalu beresiko Sakura?" Tanya sang PD, selama ini ia tak pernah membiarkan artisnya melakukan tindakan tanpa pengarahan darinya. Apalagi dalam acara seperti ini, semua telah terkonsep dengan baik walaupun kelihatan tak berkonsep. Karena ia tak mau menanggung resiko skandal yang tak diinginkan kedepannya. Adapun skandal yang selama ini mereka buat memang sudah bagian dari konsep.

"Sakura-chan.. jangan menabur garam di dalam luka orang lain. Sai dalam posisi yang tak menguntungkan saat ini. sudah cukup selama ini kontroversi yang telah kau buat.. kau ingin menghancurkan karir Sai." Ujar Yamato keras meluahkan risau hatinya, pandangannya beralih ke PD "PD-sama.. Pikirkan baik-baik tindakanmu, jangan karena rating semata kau mengorbankan hubungan Uchiha dan stasiun TV kalian."

"Wah.. Yamato Sensei menekan PD kami lagi.. Apakah Uchiha selalu berbuat seperti ini pada rekan bisnisnya? Aku baru tahu.. hmm.. Rupanya kalian tak jera dengan kekalahan-kekalahan kalian dalam hal pelanggaran kontrak setelah dikeluarkannya aku dulu."

Mendengar nada provokasi dari Sakura. PD menjadi sadar, seharusnya Uchiha lah yang sekarang ketakutan. Artis mereka yang telah melanggar kontrak. Uchiha memang licik, mereka selalu membawa nama seluruh artis dibawah agensi mereka untuk menekan stasiun televisi.

"Sakura benar.. Sai yang telah melanggar kontrak, maka ia yang harus menuruti kata kami. Kami tidak takut dengan Uchiha karena kami benar. Jika Uchiha tak mau membayar ganti rugi maka kita akan bertemu di ruang persidangan"

Nyali Yamato menjadi ciut mendengar ucapan PD. Sejak awal ia tahu ini bukanlah ide yang bagus. ia segera menghubungi Sasuke untuk melaporkan hal ini.

Hoamm..

Kakashi mengerjapkan badannya, sudah setengah jam ia menjaga tuyul kecil yang sedang tidur terlelap di kursi belakang mobilnya. Terpaksa ia harus memindahkan Sarada ke dalam mobilnya karena mobilnya terlalu kecil.

Dalam hati ia meruntuki, ia adalah seorang manager bukan babysitter. Seharusnya waktu liburnya ini ia manfaatkan untuk mencari gadis-gadis cantik di dalam sauna. Sial..

"Kawaii"

Hari ini tak terlalu sial rupanya. Kakashi melihat seorang wanita seksi berbelahan dada rendah sehingga ia dapat melihat lipatannya tepat di depan mobilnya. Tapi tunggu dulu wanita itu nampak tak asing.

Kakashi mengingat-ingat kembali dimana ia melihat wanita itu. Bar, mabuk, koin dan kondom. Akh.. ia ingat, wanita itu adalah _one night stand_ -nya ketika berada di Phuket dulu. Gotcha..

Ketika ingin beranjak keluar mobil, tiba-tiba Kakashi mencium bau yang tak sedap. Bau busuk apa ini rasanya seperti di dalam neraka saja. Ia menengok ke kursi belakang tempat Sarada. bocah itu masih tertidur tenang namun setelah Kakashi perhatikan seksama. Wajahnya meringis kecil seperti menahan sesuatu. Mata sayu bocah itu terbuka.

"Paman Kakashi.. " lirihnya.

"Kenapa Sarada-chan?" Jawab Kakashi sambil menahan bau yang menyengat mobilnya. Mungkin jika ia berada lima menit lagi saja disana ia akan pingsan. Ia curiga bau itu dari balik celana Sarada. benar saja.. ketika ia membukanya ada pemandangan tak manusiawi di dalam sana"Sarada-chan _EE_?"

Bocah itu mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi. Setelah tahu hal itu spontan saja Kakashi jadi kelabakan. Ini mengerikan… membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan.. mau tak mau ia harus menceboki anak itu. Huahh.. tidakk.. lebih baik ia menghadapi sepuluh bandit sekaligus daripada harus membersihkan pantat bocah balita.

"YAAHH.. JIKA KAU INGIN EE KAU BILANG SAJA.. JANGAN EE SEMBARANGAN.. APALAGI DALAM MOBILKU!"

Sarada meringis ketakutan melihat amukan paman Kakashi.

"Tadi Sarada mimpi melihat monster jahat.. seram sekali.. hiks.. monsternya ingin makan sarada.. Sarada takut dimakan monster..hiks"

 _Kau adalah monsternya._ Pikir Kakashi

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita ke kamar mandi"

"Pa..man.." lirih Sarada. muka bocah itu memerah seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu "Masih pingin.."

Ternyata buang air bocah itu belum selesai, sebelum kotoran itu mengotori seluruh isi mobilnya. Kakashi segera menentengnya lari menuju tempat yang ia nilai paling aman.

"Sai-kun.. sebelum berpisah aku ingin menceritakan kisahku padamu. Kumohon dengarlah. Ini adalah rasaku, kepedihanku dan penderitaanku. Dulu sekali aku pernah menemui seorang pria, aku ingat itu pertama kali aku jatuh cinta. Pada saat itu dengan gagah beraninya ia menolongku. Ketika melihat matanya aku baru sadari ia adalah malaikat. Hari demi hari kuhabiskan untuk mencintainya, ia adalah alasanku untuk melakukan hal yang lebih baik. Aku terus mencintainya walaupun tahu itu adalah cinta yang mustahil karena perbedaan status social kami. Aku adalah orang miskin sedangkan dia adalah orang biasa. Namun ada saat di mana aku harus mengetahui batasku. Ia telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Gadis itu lebih dari sempurna. Ia berasal dari keluarga taipan kaya, cantik dan berkelas setara dengannya. Perasaan itu kukubur, sampai saat ia menawarkan tempat untukku disisinya. Aku tahu hubungan ini tak benar namun aku melakukannya. Aku tahu ia hanya menganggapku sebagai pelariannya saja namun aku tak mempermasalahkan itu, asalkan aku disisinya aku sudah bahagia. ia pernah bilang agar aku mencari cinta sejatiku dan jangan jatuh cinta padanya. Semua adalah palsu tapi aku tak bisa. Cintaku semakin tumbuh dan berkembang. Tiba-tiba.. disaat aku membutuhkannya ia harus kembali ke sisi orang lain. Sai-kunn…"

Sakura meneteskan air mata dari bola mata cantinya, Semua orang yang ada disana ikut menangis mendengarkan ceritanya. mereka tak menyangka jika wanita seperti Sakura pernah mengalami hal semacam itu "Aku adalah orang yang terbuang.. Sai-kun.. ketika pertama kali aku melihatmu aku kaget.. kau sangat mirip dengan orang itu, sehingga muncul kemungkinan-kemungkinan dalam benakku.. mungkinkah kau adalah orang yang tuhan turunkan untukku sebagai penggantinya.. mungkinkah.. kisahku dengannya bisa menjadi kisahku denganmu.. mungkinkah.. kita telah ditakdirkan bersama. Disaat yang tepat dan momen yang tepat.. Kau boleh membenciku karena perasaan delusionalku ini. kau sempat membuat khayalanku melambung tinggi kembali"

"Sakura-chan.. gomen.. A-aku tak tahu"

Sakura menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya menolak permohonan maaf Sai.

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku.. ini semua salahku.. seseorang pernah bilang jika aku harus mengetahui mana yang palsu dan yang nyata, tapi aku memang bodoh.. jatuh di lubang yang sama untuk kesekian kalinya, terima kasih karena telah membangunkanku setelah mendengar beritamu dan Ino hatiku hancur tapi aku ikut bahagia melihat dua orang tercintaku berbahagia. Aku akan mendoakan kalian untuk bahagia selamanya"

'Terima kasih Sakura.. Kau berhak mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik dariku"

Sakura berusaha tersenyum menatap Sai di tengah linangan air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Sama-sama Sai, tapi bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu.."

"N-"

Belum sempat Sai menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura, bibir manis wanita itu langsung menyentuh bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman perpisahan. Ciuman yang penuh emosi dan penghayatan. Seperti bukan sedang berakting saja.

Para kru termelongo melihat adegan drama di hadapan mereka. bahkan sang PD lupa untuk mengatakan "cut" karena saking khusyuknya. Dalam hati ia berjingkrak kegirangan.. ini adalah ending terbaik yang pernah ia buat selama hidupnya mengarahkan acara itu. Sakura adalah aktris terbaik. Orang-orang pasti merinding melihatnya. Cahh,. ini bisa menembus rekor rating tertinggi dalam sejarah pertelevisian mereka.

Setelah mendapatkan telpon dari Yamato Sasuke tak bisa duduk diam. Wanita itu pasti melakukan semua ini dengan sengaja. Sekarang proses syuting sedang berjalan, Sasuke berdebar-debar menunggu hasil laporan syutingnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali ke tempat syuting yang berada di halaman depan gedungnya untuk melihat langsung proses syutingnya namun rasa gengsinya lebih besar jadi ia hanya bisa duduk diam saja.

Brak..

Suara pintu terbuka, ia melihat Kakashi sedang menenteng seorang bocah perempuan di lengan kanannya.

"Pa-maan.. perutku sakit!"

"Sabar.. Sarada-chan!"

Kakashi memasukkan Sarada ke dalam toilet kantor Sasuke tanpa seijin pemiliknya lagi.

"Gomen.. Sasuke-sama.. ini keadaan darurat, aku tak tahu tempat yang paling aman lagi selain disini"

Nyaris saja Sasuke kehilangan emosinya, tak tahu kah tindakan Kakashi ini bisa berakibat fatal. Berani-beraninya ia membawa anak Sakura ke dalam kantornya.

"Kau sudah gila Kakashi!"

Tapi pria itu hanya tersenyum cengengesan seperti biasa.

"Paman.. Aku sudah selesai, aku mau cebok!"

"Hah? Cepat sekali.. kau baru saja masuk!"

"iya.. tapi sudah gak keluar lagi ee nya!"

Sasuke menunjuk kearah ubin kantornya. Wajahnya syok tak percaya apa yang sudah dilihatnya kotoran yang sudah tak terbentuk berceceran kemana-mana.

"Iii..tu.."

'Oh.. pantas saja Sarada-chan sudah tak ingin ee lagi. Rupanya sudah keluar dari tadi ya. Hehe.. Sudah paman bilang kan jangan makan hot dog terlalu pedas jadi menceret seperti ini kan" jawab Kakashi sambil tertawa seperti tak ada salah. Emosi telah memuncaki kepala Sasuke. kesalahan yang telah dibuat oleh Kakashi kali ini fatal.

"CEPAATT BERSIHKAAN!" teriak Sasuke marah, Kakashi telah siap-siap mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu jurus seribu kaki alias lari. Akkh.. gadis seksinya telah menunggu di bawah sana.

'Ahh.. Gomen.. Sasuke-sama.. PD-sama telah menungguku dibawah… " Ujar Kakashi bohong "Sarada-chan.. jika ingin cebok minta tolong saja dengan paman ini ne.. hehe.. lagi pula aku tak boleh mencebokimu karena kalau kau sudah besar nanti kita boleh menikah.. hehe.. chaa.. paman tinggal dulu ya. Nanti paman menjemputmu. Bye.."

Sasuke hanya bisa menahan amarahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toilet untuk menemui bocah kecil yang ada disana.

"Apa kau bisa membersihkan itu sendiri" Tanya Sasuke mengisyaratkan pada bokongnya. Sarada menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda ia tak bisa.

"Berapa usiamu?"

Sarada tak menjawab, ia takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang asing. Mamanya selalu melarangnya berbicara dengan orang asing. Ia terka bocah itu masih berumur empat tahun, biasanya anak seusianya sudah mulai belajar untuk ke kamar mandi sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang Sakura lakukan?

Sasuke mendekati bocah itu namun Sarada menolak, suasana berubah menjadi tengah kediaman itu Sasuke dapat melihatnya jelas. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia bertemu anak itu secara langsung. Wajah bocah itu mengingatkannya dengan wajah bocah dalam foto yang ia temukan di gudangnya beberapa hari yang lalu –foto masa kecilnya –. Rasa bersalah menghinggapi hatinya, benarkah anak ini adalah anak yang pernah ia tak akui?

Sasuke mengambil keran air yang ada di dekat toiletnya. Ia mendekati Sarada beruntung bocah itu tak menolaknya lagi. Dengan lembut ia membersihkan bokongnya. Tubuh mungil bocah itu memeluk leher Sasuke untuk menjaga keseimbangan badannya. Sasuke dapat merasakan kehangatan itu, perasaan aneh ketika makhluk mini itu menyentuh dirinya.

"Nama paman siapa?"

Tanya Sarada sedikit malu. Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Ini adalah sejarah dalam hidup Sasuke, seumur-umur ia tak pernah membersihkan kotoran balita. Kakashi benar-benar mengerjainya. Dia membawa Sarada dalam keadaan kotor dan tak membawakan baju gantinya. Untung saja OB yang ada di kantornya tak terlalu _kepo_ ketika disuruh membelikan baju dan popok untuk Sarada.

"Paman Sasuke..Apa cicak paman boleh sarada bawa pulang?" tanya Sarada sambil menunjuk kea rah dinding. Sasuke kaget biasanya bocah perempuan menyukai hal-hal feminism seperti boneka, rumah-rumahan dan sebagainya tapi Sarada..

"Ya.. tentu saja"

"Paman bisa mengambilkannya untuk Sarada?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia mencatat sejarah hidupnya _. Menangkap cicak di dinding kantor_. sebenarnya agak jijik tapi melihat keimutan wajah Sarada ia tak sanggup untuk menolak permintaan bocah manis itu.

Sasuke menyeret bangku kerjanya. Cicak adalah hewan yang lincah, tak mudah untuk ditangkap jika tak hati-hati binatang itu bisa langsung kabur. Sasuke menahan badannya di dinding. Diam-diam ia mendekati tangannya ke arah tempat si cicak berada. Yup.. sedikit lagi.. tapi belum sempat ia menangkapnya cicak itu sudah keburu kabur. Ini sulit sekali.. Sarada boleh meminta apa saja darinya asal jangan cicak.

"Gomen.. Sarada-chan.. paman tak bisa.."Semburat kekecewaan terlihat dari wajah Sarada. gagal sudah menambah koleksi binatang reptile kesayangannya. "Jangan sedih ne.. nanti paman belikan binatang kelinci sebagai gantinya!"

"Aku tak mau.. aku mau nya cicak yang ada di kantor paman! Pasti Naruto senang mendapatkan teman baru"

"Naruto?"

"Iya.. cicak peliharaanku di rumah namanya Naruto. Dulu Naruto punya teman namanya Haru tapi Haru sudah mati"

Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gelinya, nama temannya sama dengan nama seekor cicak.

"Hehe.. Ne.. nanti paman akan carikan teman Naruto ya.. lalu kenapa Haru bisa mati?"

"Haru sakit jantung sama kanker terus mati waktu Sarada bedah"

Sasuke tak percaya apa yang di dengarnya. Sudah lama ia memasuki dunia empat dimensi seseorang. Apa Sarada punya kecenderungan suka menyiksa binatang seperti Itachi sewaktu kecil? Sasuke bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat banyaknya bangkai binatang yang ada di boks mainan Itachi,Akh.. Sasuke harap itu hanya kecurigaannya saja. Anak semanis Sarada tak boleh mempunyai hobi seaneh kakaknya.

TBC

RnR


	8. The Wedding

Desir ombak bergulung-gulung menjilati angin. Tak ada yang lebih menggoda daripada cahaya langit senja. Di tepi pantai Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon kelapa yang rindang. Bersama putri semata wayangnya mereka menikmati indahnya sunset. Langitnya kemerah-merahan, bulir pasir halus menyentuh permukaan kulit mereka yang hanya berbalut baju pantai.

Angin sepoi mengelus rambut mereka berdua. Tak ada orang di pantai itu, yang ada hanyalah klomang yang berjalan malu-malu atau burung-burung yang sedang bersenandung untuk menyambut malam. Atau sebuah siluet batu karang yang terlihat kuat namun kesepian.

Sejauh mata memandang ia dapat melihat sebuah perahu nelayan yang sedang mencari ikan. Ia teringat apa yang telah nenek Chiyo katakan padanya. Hidup ini ibarat memancing, kau harus tahu kapan waktunya untuk menahan dan kapan waktunya untuk mengangkat kail pancingan kita. Jika kau terlalu terburu-buru mengangkat kail, bisa saja kau tak akan mendapat apa-apa. Kau akan merasakan seolah-olah telah meraih dunia ini ketika kau mendapatkan hasil pancinganmu itu.

Sakura rehat sejenak, begitu banyak hal yang ia sesali di dunia ini. jika ia menengok kembali masa lalunya ia akan merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Namun ia tak ingin menyesalinya, segala hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya adalah proses pendewasaan.

Manusia memang makhluk yang tak pandai bersyukur, ketika ia miskin ia ingin sekali menjadi orang kaya tapi kekayaan juga tak mampu membuatnya puas. Sakura pernah membenci tuhan karena membuatnya lahir sebagai anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan, kenapa ia tak dilahirkan di tengah keluarga yang utuh dan kaya.

Sebenarnya apa yang tak ia miliki dari orang-orang seperti Sasuke, Shizuka, Ino dan para keturunan taipan itu? Mereka bukankah sama sepertinya? Manusia biasa yang butuh makan, minum dan istirahat juga. Mereka juga bisa sakit, mati dan mengalami kemalangan sepertinya. Ia pernah bertanya soal itu pada Sasuke dan pria itu jawab jumlah rekening lah yang membedakan kita semua.

Disaat anak miskin sepertinya hanya bisa mengikat perut, berdiri sambil menatap penuh air liur _steak_ yang ada di restoran bintang lima, anak-anak kaya itu bisa memakan _steak_ sepuas mereka tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan uang. Atau ketika ia terpaksa menjahit kaos kaki bolongnya saat musim dingin tiba, mereka dapat memborongnya. Atau saat pedagang mengusirnya saat ingin membeli sepatu karena dikira akan mencuri, berbeda saat anak-anak kaya itu datang mereka disambut bagaikan raja. Semua terjadi hanya karena pakaian bermerk yang mereka kenakan.

Dirinya yang dulu telah bosan dengan cacian dan hinaan dari orang-orang. Dirinya memang bocah kampung yang selalu dipandang sebelah mata, maka dengan lancangnya ia ingin melewati garis itu.

Jika uang lah yang membedakan mereka tapi kenapa sampai saat ini, ketika Sakura mendapatkan segalanya ia tetap tak bisa bersejajar dengan mereka? orang seperti dirinya, betapa pun keras dirinya berusaha. Ia tetaplah akan berakhir sebagai seorang simpanan.

Sakura membuka sebuah undangan berwarna pink lembut yang tergeletak diatas tasnya. Seminggu yang lalu tukang pos mengantarkan itu ke apartemennya, sebuah undangan pernikahan, di dalamnya tertera nama sang mempelai. Sasuke dan Shizuka.

Seharusnya undangan itu telah sampai ke rumahnya seminggu sebelumnya, entahlah mungkin di tengah perjalanan tukang pos itu tersesat dan baru menemukan alamatnya seminggu kemudian. Atau mungkin tukang pos itu terjebak di dimensi lain ketika menuju tempatnya, tapi berhasil keluar setelah dewi kanon menolongnya. Atau mungkin ia di culik oleh mafia jahat untuk diambil ginjalnya namun berhasil kabur saat ia menceburkan diri di sebuah pelabuhan. Mungkin.. tapi yang pasti tuhan pasti sangat menyayanginya karena undangan berharga itu sampai ke tangannya tepat seminggu sebelum pernikahan itu berlangsung.

Haruskah ia tersanjung mendapatkan undangan kehormatan ini? setidaknya Sasuke masih menganggap dirinya meskipun ia sendiri tak tahu apa jenis hubungan mereka.

Air mata jatuh dari pipi ranum Sakura, harusnya ia tak seperti ini. ia sudah tahu rencana itu saban jauh hari. Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri karena terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan. Seharusnya hari ini ia datang dengan segala kehormatan yang ada di dalam dirinya. Mengenakan sebuah gaun cantik berwarna putih rancangan desaigner ternama, Barbara yang bertemakan malaikat dengan mutiara menghiasi leher jenjangnya, sepatu kaca berkilauan dan mempu membuat mata siapa saja tertegun melihat kecantikannya karena melampaui kecantikan pengantin wanitanya sendiri.

Dengan begitu Sasuke mungkin akan menyesal karena telah mencampakkannya. Seorang wanita yang kecantikannya bak seorang dewi yang mau melahirkan keturunannya walaupun deraan menimpa hidupnya. Pria itu benar-benar tak tahu berterima kasih. Tapi jika ia berada disana mampukah ia menghadapi semuanya, entahlah ia tak yakin. Sakura.. sedrastis apa pun ia telah berubah ia tetaplah ia. Ia takut akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri jika berada disana, karena dia adalah wanita cengeng dan melankolis. Sebenarnya musuh terbesarnya adalah dirinya sendiri bukan Sasuke atau yang lain. Terlintas dalam benaknya sebuah pikiran gila untuk menghancurkan pernikahan itu. Mungkin bukan ide yang buruk menyewa _bulldozer_ besar untuk menghancurkan tempat resepsi itu. Ia dapat membayangkan kain dan hiasan-hiasan berwarna putih serta bunga-bunga yang indah mengelilingi tempat itu hancur di lindas oleh mobil raksasa. Terdengar menyenangkan memang. Tapi hal itu tak mungkin terjadi, semua ide gila tetap akan menjadi ide gila yang tersimpan rapi di otaknya.

Ia mengelus rambut putrinya yang sudah tertidur lelap dipangkuannya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga anak itu dengan segala hidupnya. Ia tak akan membiarkan satu orang pun menyakitinya. Kesempatan bocah itu untuk mendapatkan ayah kandungnyanya mungkin sudah pupus. Tapi Sarada masih memiliki dirinya. Hatinya telah remuk tapi semakin kuat dalam waktu bersamaan. Seperti ada sebuah kepingan baru yang telah lahir dihatinya.

Dalam sebuah cermin besar nampak seorang pria tampan dan gagah mengenakan tuxedo rapi. Hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah dalam hidup pria itu karena setelah sekian lama ia menunggu akhirnya hal yang ia impi-impikan terwujud juga. Namun kenapa ia tak bahagia? pikirannya kembali teringat dengan pertemuannya dengan Sarada.

Itu adalah kali pertama ia melihat anak yang telah Sakura lahirkan. Dia adalah darah dagingnya, hal itu terlihat dari semua yang ada dalam diri bocah itu. Sepertinya semua informasi DNA-nya terserap sempurna dalam tubuh bayi yang Sakura kandung tanpa mengindahkan DNA wanita itu sendiri. Kenapa bocah itu sangat mirip dirinya? Tubuh, mata, hidung, rambut, kulit dan bahkan bibirnya. Mungkin agar suatu saat ia dapat berkata "ayah lihatlah aku.. semua yang ada dalam tubuhku berasal darimu.. kenapa kau tega sekali tak mau mengakuiku?"

Memikirkan itu membuat Sasuke merasa seperti bukan manusia. Selama ini ia berjalan tegak, pandangan mata selalu tajam, tanpa ada senyum tulus karena senyumnya adalah seringai meremehkan. Begitulah ia menjalani hidup selama ini tapi kali ini hatinya bergetar.

Tak pernah sebelumnya ia memikirkan orang lain. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah iba ketika melihat kesedihan orang lain dan ia tak pernah menangis ketika mendengar kematian. Tapi hari ini ia ingin sekali menangis. Entah kenapa? Ini sangat memalukan. Dirinya hanya perlu melanjutkan hidup seperti biasa. Seperti tanpa pernah terjadi apa-apa. Anak itu adalah kesalahan Sakura sendiri. Kenapa ia begitu ceroboh? wanita itu bukannya tak tahu segala konsekuensinya.

Iya.. malah ia telah berbaik hati telah menolongnya kembali hingga sampai karirnya seperti sekarang ini. Di dunia entertainment ini bakat bukanlah penentu segalanya. Yang paling kuat adalah orang mampu bertahan. Beruntung ia tak perlu menjalani hidup sesulit aktris wanita lain yang harus tidur dengan banyak pria untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan atau proyek film, album, CF dan sebagainya.

"Akh.. rupanya kau ada disini! Aku telah mencari-carimu kemana-mana! Ku kira kau akan kabur, akan sangat menyenangkan jika dalam surat kabarku ada berita headline news CEO Uchiha Entertainment kabur disaat hari pernikahannya. Haha… pasti surat kabarku akan laku keras" ujar Naruto dengan tawa khasnya. Sasuke meruntuki sahabatnya itu

"cihh, Dalam mimpimu"

 _Beberapa bulan yang lalu._

 _Sudah beberapa hari ini Sasuke hanya menghabiskan malamnya dengan meminum-minum wine di bar, pikirannya suntuk gara-gara semua masalah yang di deranya. Wartawan-wartawan brengsek ituu..._

 _Mereka belum tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Jika ia mau, bisa saja ia menggunakan cara kekerasan untuk menghabisi mereka semua tapi itu bukanlah gaya Sasuke._

 _Dan Sakura.. apa yang ada dalam benak gadis itu? Kenapa ia membuat pengakuan semacam itu dalam sebuah acara? Tak tahukah ia apa dampaknya sekarang? Semua orang sedang menerka-nerka siapa sosok pria yang mencampakkannya itu. Beberapa pria yang sempat di kabarkan dekat Sakura tak luput dari kecurigaan mereka namun tak ada yang pasti. Dan tentu saja sosok Sasuke menjadi salah satunya. Bahkan foto mereka yang sedang berbelanja di LA tersebar luas. Entah siapa yang mengambil dan menyebarkannya dan hal itu sukses membuat masalah semakin runyam._

 _Tapi hal yang terburuk ialah ketika ia pergi ke villa Sakura dan mendapati sosok pria yang ia benci disana, Nagato. Beraninya ia mengajak pria brengsek itu ke dalam Villa pribadinya. Apalagi disana ada putrinya, Sakura pasti sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Nagato adalah pria yang berbahaya. Tak tahu kah ia apa yang telah pria perbuat pada tunangannya Shizuka. sudah cukup Shizuka saja yang menjadi korban kegilaannya, jangan sampai Sakura mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya._

 _Sasuke menuangkan kembali wine ke dalam gelasnya. Meminum teguk demi teguk cairan berwarna merah itu. Rupanya anggur-anggur itu tak dapat memabukkan dirinya. Toleransi alcohol dalam tubuhnya memang baik, ia adalah peminum yang kuat._

" _Sudahlah.. kau minum terlalu banyak" ujar Kakashi yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya._

" _Hn"_

 _Pandangannya beralih ke sudut bar yang lain. Ia melihat gadis bergaun hitam seksi berjalan ke arahnya. Rambut pink dan wajah cantik yang menjadi idaman pria seluruh jepang. Sakura? Dia sedang berimajinasi, ia mulai mabuk. Tak mungkin Sakura datang ke bar dan menghampirinya. Biasanya Sasuke memiliki toleransi alkohol yang baik tapi malam ini hanya dengan dua botol anggur saja ia sudah mabuk._

 _Wanita itu duduk di sebelahnya. Senyumnya yang menawan menambah kecantikan parasnya. Wanita ini sangat cantik mirip sekali dengan Sakura. apakah semua gadis yang mirip Sakura memang cantik. Atau karena mereka mirip Sakura jadi terlihat cantik? Wanita itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya menatap Sasuke dan Kakashi dengan ramah._

" _Selamat malam CEO-sama.. senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini!" ujar Sakura dengan nada ramah._

" _Sakura-chan.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" jawab Kakashi lirih._

 _Ternyata Sasuke sedang tak berimajinasi, wanita cantik dihadapannya memang Sakura, gadis yang memenuhi otaknya beberapa hari ini, keadaannya tidak terlalu baik, pasti Sakura sangat senang melihatnya dalam keadaan mabuk begini._

" _Oi.. Harusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu.. Kenapa kau bisa berada bersama mantan bosku? Hm.." ujar Sakura berpura-pura merajuk. mengeluarkan akting manja andalannya._

" _Aku tak sengaja bertemu Sasuke-sama ketika bertemu dengan wartawan disini. Para wartawan itu mencoba menanyai CEO-sama perihal wawancaramu itu. Kau tahu kan setelah penayangan acara pernikahan visualmu itu banyak orang yang bertanya-tanya sosok pria itu? tindakan itu telah membuat pusing banyak orang"_

" _Rupanya begitu.. jadi itu alasannya kau menemani CEO-sama disini. Sepertinya CEO-sama mengalami masa-masa berat belakangan ini karena aku ya? Haha.. Gomennasai. Tapi CEO-sama tenang saja, rumor hanyalah rumor. Mereka akan hilang dengan sendirinya" ujar Sakura tanpa bisa lagi menutupi rasa senangnya._

 _Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan muak. Wanita itu pasti telah merencanakan hal ini. dan bisa jadi wanita itu pula lah yang menyebarkan foto mereka ketika di LA._

""

" _Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar!" ujar Kakashi. Sebenarnya itu hanya alasannya saja untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia tahu mereka perlu berbicara secara pribadi._

" _Akhh.. minggu ini memang minggu terberat bagiku.. segelas alcohol mungkin tak berlebihan. Mungkin wajahku akan bengkak ketika bangun pagi, kuharap besok tak akan keluar artikel tentang wajahku bengkak akibat Sai pergi mengkhianatiku. Akh.. hidupku sudah seperti drama yang tayang di sore hari saja. Pelayan bawakan minuman yang seperti CEO-sama untukku.. " teriak Sakura pada bartender yang sedang asyik meracik minumannya. Sasuke memperhatikan ucapan gadis itu dengan seksama tanpa mau membalas ucapannya._

 _Bartender membawakan minuman yang dipesan Sakura tanpa menuangkan ke dalam gelas lagi Sakura langsung meminum wine itu dari botolnya. Ia meminum itu seperi air meminum putih saja untuk mengurangi haus. Sasuke kaget, sejak kapan Sakura yang sangat payah soal minum mampu menghabiskan minuman dalam botol begitu?_

" _.."_

 _Gelagat Sakura mulai tak terkendali, sekarang ia sudah mulai mengoceh apa saja yang ia pikirkan._

" _Hatiku sangat Sakit.. Aku tak mengangka Sai tega mengkhianatiku. Padahal aku sudah percaya kalau perasaannya nyata padaku. Tapi nyatanya ia malah mencintai Ino sahabatku sendiri. Jika ia memang tak mencintaiku setidaknya ia harus menjaga perasaan shipper kami bukan Sasuke-kun?" Ujar Sakura dengan nada mabuk dan sedikit berakting tapi Sasuke tahu ia sedang berakting, dan Sakura juga tahu jika Sasuke tak akan termakan oleh aktingnya tapi kenapa wanita itu masih saja melakukan hal itu. akh. Mungkin karena alcohol._

" _Sekarang kau lebih banyak berbicara. Dalam memoriku kau adalah wanita manis dan penurut."_

" _Oh.. well.. aku akan anggap itu sebagai pujian. Maaf telah mengecewakanmu karena aku bukan Sakura yang ada dalam memorimu lagi. Setiap orang berubah begitu pula diriku. Dan aku lebih menyukai diriku yang saat ini! HAHAHA.."_

" _Tidak.. kau tidaklah berubah. Kau tetaplah Sakura yang ada di memoriku hanya saja sekarang sedang mabuk." Sakura menatap mata sayu Sasuke. mereka berdua sama-sama mabuk "Sakura-chan.. Aku merindukanmu.. aku sangat merindukanmu.. sudah sejak lama aku ingin sekali mengatakan hal ini. aku selalu memikirkanmu.. apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kah kau sudah makan? Apakah ketika kau pergi kehidupanmu baik-baik saja? Apakah kau kekurangan uang? Apakah bayi dalam kandunganmu baik-baik saja? Aku ingin sekali menanyakan itu semua tapi ada sesuatu yang menahanku.."_

 _Sakura tak mampu lagi menutupi rasa keterkejutannya mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. walaupun dalam keadaan mabuk Sakura mampu mengingat segalanya ketika sadar. Berbeda dengan sasuke, ketika mabuk ia tak akan mengingat apa-apa saat sadar._

" _Sasuke-kun"_

" _Ini aneh sekali bukan? Aku juga tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku. Aku tak tahu apa perasaan ini. setelah kau pergi aku seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Katakan padaku Sakura apakah perasaan ini? apakah ini cinta ataukah aku terlalu terbawa suasana disaat kita bersama. Entah itu nyata ataupun palsu aku pun tak tahu. Entah itu hanya nafsu atau kah memang sesuatu yang lain aku juga tak tahu. Ini lucu sekali kan? aku yang melarangmu untuk melibatkan perasaan tapi aku sendiri yang terjebak di dalamnya"_

" _I-tu.."_

 _Ditatapnya mata Sasuke seksama. Tak ada kebohongan di dalamnya. Akhirnya Sakura dapat tahu perasaan Sasuke sebenarnya. Ia harus berterima kasih pada alcohol karena jika bukan karenanya maka ia takkan mungkin mendengarkan ini semua dari mulut Sasuke. Pria yang terkenal dingin dan stoic._

" _Diamlah.. Cukup aku saja yang berbicara. Biarkan aku yang berbicara kali ini saja. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu, sebenarnya aku yang telah melakukan ini semua. Aku tahu kau sudah mengetahui semua ini.. Kakashi.. Agensi palsu itu dan semuanya.. adalah rencanaku.."_

 _Ya. Tentu saja Sakura mengetahui semua itu, ia bukanlah orang yang bodoh tak mengetahui gerak-gerik mencurigakan Kakashi apalagi ia pernah mendengar percakapan antara Kakashi dan Sasuke di telpon membicarakan kegiatan dirinya._

" _Kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku?"_

" _Karena aku tak memiliki banyak waktu.. aku akan jujur padamu.. kalau aku telah jatuh cinta padamu dengan cara yang tak kuinginkan"_

" _APA?"_

" _Jangan hancurkan Uchiha Entertainment karena aku telah mengganti semua saham milikku menjadi atas nama Sarada-chan"_

 _Ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke menyebutkan nama putri mereka dihadapannya langsung. Pria mabuk ini pasti sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya._

" _Hei.. Kau pikir kau itu siapa? Berani-beraninya kau.. Jangan pernah panggil nama anakku seolah-olah kau telah mengenalnya dengan baik! Tak pantas bagimu untuk menyebut namanya dari mulutmu, dan asal kau tahu Sarada tak memerlukan semua itu.. simpanlah semua hartamu itu untukmu sendiri dan keluargamu kelak. Kami tak butuh belas kasihmu.." ujar Sakura marah tapi tetap dengan nada mabuknya_

" _SASUKE-KUN"_

 _Teriakan seorang wanita memecahkan perhatian Sakura. karena terlalu mabuk hingga Sakura tak menyadari kedatangan wanita bergaun coklat itu ditengah-tengah mereka._

" _Sasuke-kun.. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau mabuk?" Tanya wanita itu sambil berusaha membangunkan Sasuke. namun sayang pria itu terlalu mabuk sehingga sulit untuk dibangunkan._

" _Shizuka" mata Sakura memincing mencoba mengenali gadis itu_

" _HEII.. KAU PELACUR! UNTUK APA KAU MENDEKATI SASUKE LAGI. APA KAU MAU MERAYUNYA LAGI?JANGAN PERNAH BERMIMPI UNTUK MENDAPATKAN SASUKE. KARENA SEBENTAR LAGI KAMI AKAN MENIKAH DAN SEKARANG AKU TENGAH MENGANDUNG DARAH DAGING SASUKE. JADI CAMKAN ITU."teriak Shizuka._

 _Tak mendengarkan ucapan Shizuka. perhatian Sakura malah teralih ke leher jenjang putih Shizuka. disana ia melihat banyak sekali bercak merah. ia tahu betul apa itu?itu bercak seperti orang yang sehabis bercumbu atau bercinta. Namun sepertinya masih baru karena nampak terlihat jelas. Apakah Shizuka telah melakukan itu dengan orang lain? Tapi tidak mungkin, seingatnya dia gadis baik-baik._

 _Shizuka berusaha mengangkat badan Sasuke namun itu percuma karena badannya terlalu besar. Merasa kasihan Sakura berinisiatif membantu Shizuka. namun gadis itu menolaknya dengan kasar "Jangan sentuh tubuh tunanganku pelacur!" jawab Shizuka ketus._

 _Ia jadi bingung kenapa Shizuka jadi seperti itu. Sebelumnya dia adalah wanita yang lembut. Akh.. ya.. mungkin dia seperti itu karena ia sedang hamil. Baru saja ia mengatakannya._

 _Tak mau larut dalam kesedihan dan kebingungan Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sakura sudah tak tahu lagi keadaannya sekarang seperti apa? Minuman keras, pengakuan cinta Sasuke dan kejutekan ia sudah sangat kacau._

 _Ketika hendak masuk pintu toilet seseorang menarik tubuhnya, mata Sakura terbelalak. Rasanya ia ingin sekali teriak karena kaget namun mulutnya sudah terlebih dahulu di bekap dengan sebuah tangan kekar._

 _Sepasang mata tajam, kulit pucat dan wajah tampan menggoda yang ia kenal. Nagato. Apa yang pria itu lakukan dalam toilet wanita?_

" _Hari ini keberuntunganku.. wanita yang aku impikan sedang ada di dalam toilet bersamaku.. dan kita hanya berdua. Menurutmu apa yang terlebih dahulu kita lakukan? Membuka kancing bajumu? Merobek rok dan celana dalammu atau kau senang melakukannya dengan baju yang lengkap"_

" _Emmpp.."_

 _Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura mendorong tubuh nagato keras. sehingga tubuh pria itu oleng dan terjatuh ke lantai kamar mandi._

" _WOW. Sebagai wanita kau cukup kuat juga, sebenarnya wanita kuat bukan favoritku tapi sepertinya itu adalah hal yang menantang?"_

" _DASAR ORANG MESUM GILA!"_

 _Tercium aroma alcohol dari mulut Sakura. Nagato menyeringai mendapati wanita yang dihadapannya sedang mabuk. Tak mau melepas kesempatan emas itu tangan nakalnya bergerilya ke tubuh Sakura. meremas bongkahan pantat dan payudaranya, membuat Sakura semakin tak sadarkan diri._

 _Itu adalah hal terakhir yang Sakura ingat. Dan keesokan paginya ia sudah mendapati tubuhnya tertidur di kamar yang ia kenali. Ya itu adalah kamar Nagato, dalam keadaan telanjang dan kacau. Sakura tahu hal yang tak ia inginkan telah terjadi dan sejak saat itu secara sepihak Nagato telah mengklaim kepemilikannya atas Sakura. dan demi tuhan ia tak pernah merelakannya._

Tutt.. tuuttt..

Bunyi ponsel bordering, Sakura melihat siapa yang memanggil. Disaat seperti ini berbicara dengan Nagato akan membuat suasana hatinya bertambah kacau.

"Oh.. tidak.. Aku sedang tak membutuhkanmu sekarang.." Jawab Sakura dari balik ponselnya.

"Haha.. Apa kau sangat merindukanku cantik.."

"Hentikan!"sakura berusaha menahan emosinya."Baiklah apa maumu sekarang"

"Buka videonya"

Dengan terpaksa Sakura membuka video call ponselnya. Disana ia dapat melihat Nagato dengan setelan Tuxedo yang sangat rapi. Di belakangnya terdapat kain hiasan taman. Dari sana saja sudah terlihat jika pria itu sedang berada di sebuah pesta pernikahan sekarang.

"Apa aku terlihat tampan"

Senyuman kecut keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Kau sangat jelek menggunakan tuxedo itu. Dan model rambut macam apa itu? Sangat kuno, apa kau sedang menghadiri pesta kerajaan tahun delapan puluhan?"

Tapi Nagato tak tersinggung sekali mendengar komentar tajam Sakura mengenai rambut kelimisnya.

"Wah.. aku lega.. ternyata kau masih bisa bercanda di saat patah hati seperti ini.. sebelumnya aku sempat khawatir. Ku kira ka-"

"Apa? Apa kau kira aku akan menceburkan diri ke laut atau memotong urat nadi. Dan siapa yang patah hati? Aku tidak patah hati. Camkan itu!" ujar Sakura dengan nada penuh emosi.

"Haha.. tidak.. Aku tak berpikir seperti itu, sebenarnya aku berpikir kau menginci diri di kamar lalu meminum racun tikus sambil memegang foto Sasuke dan berteriak.. 'Sasuke.. kenapa kau tega menikahi orang lain?seharusnya kau menikah denganku seperti di film-film, wanita pemeran utama akan menikahi pria yang menghamilinya daripada orang lain.. dan itu akan menjadi kisah sempurna. hiks. Sasuke'." ujar Nagato sambil menirukan wajah perempuan sedang menangis seperti di film-film. Sakura merasa itu konyol dan menyebalkan. saat ini ia ingin sekali memukul wajah Nagato.

"Cih, tidak lucu sama sekali.. Apa penderitaan orang lain adalah hal yang lucu bagimu"

"Tentu saja.. Haha.. Akhirnya kau mengakui kau sedang menderita.. Haha.."

"Jika tujuanmu menelponku untuk mengolok-olokku aku akan menutupnya."

"Aish.. Tunggu dulu Sakura.. jangan ditutup dulu. Cup..cup.. kenapa bisa ada orang yang semakin cantik jika marah seperti itu.. kurasa hanya Sakura-chan ku saja seorang.."

"Hentikan.. kau membuatku ingin muntah.."

"Haha.. baiklah.. aku Cuma bercanda.. jangan marah ya.. kau lihat kan aku kesepian disini. Jadi datanglah.."

"Tidak.. aku sedang berlibur dengan putriku di luar negeri.. tidak mungkin aku ke sana sekarang juga"

Nagato mengangkat alisnya dan menatap kamera dengan penuh curiga.

"Oh ya? Aku baru tahu jika Hokkaido ada di luar jepang?"

Akh.. sial bagi Sakura, ia tak dapat mengelabuhi si kepala merah itu.

"Dasar penguntit"

"Haha.. bersiap-siaplah halikopterku akan segera tiba disana dalam beberapa menit. Aku juga telah mengirim asisten dan pakaian untukmu. Taman tempat pernikahan ini sangat luas jadi kurasa tak apa jika harus mendarat disini. Haha.. "Ujar nagato sambil tertawa lepas menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi "sstt.. sebenarnya ini adalah rencanaku untuk menghancurkan pernikahan mereka. ini rahasia ya.. hanya kau lah yang tahu.. haha.. rasanya menyenangkan membayangkan tenda-tenda atau kursi-kursi terbang menimpahi para tamu undangan gara-gara tertiup angin halikoptermu. Aku jamin kejadian itu akan menjadi headline dimana-mana"

"Apa? kau gila!"

Sakura memandang heran Nagato, sedangkan pria itu hanya tersenyum manis dari balik kameranya.

"Haha.. aku hanya bercanda, tapi pernikahan ini tak akan special tanpa kehadiran pemeran utama kita."

"Kau.."

Sakura melototkan matanya, tangannya ia kepal menunjukkan tanpa marah pada Nagato.

"Kau tak perlu terharu seperti itu."

"AKU TAK AKAN PERGI KESANA.. CAMKAN ITU!"

"oh.. benarkah? Jadi hanya segini saja? Ku kira kau berniat membalas dendam? Apa ini? apa kau telah berubah menjadi pengecut! Apa kau tak mau datang karena kau takut akan menangis di pernikahannya"

"Aku bukan pengecut. Kau tak mengerti apa-apa tuan Uzumaki! Aku telah memiliki jalan terbaik untuk membalas dendamku jadi kau tak perlu mengurusi balas dendamku. Jadi urus saja urusanmu sendiri"

"Ow.. Ow… Tak usah marah seperti itu rileks.. santai.. haha.. apa maksudmu membalas dendam dengan cara menghancurkan Uchiha adalah jalan terbaik? Apa kau yakin dengan menghancurkan itu Sasuke akan hancur? Kau mau menggunakan skandal artis Uchiha lain lagi atau kasus suap perusahaaan? Berapa banyak lagi uang yang akan kau keluarkan untuk wartawan itu?"

Sakura tak percaya apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, hal ini sangatlah rahasia bahkan Kakashi saja tak tahu mengenai ini. tapi mengapa Nagato bisa tahu semuanya?

"Bagaimana ka-"

"Kau tahu Sasuke tak akan hancur hanya karena Uchiha Entertainment. Apalagi banyak perusahaan Uchiha yang akan mem-back up agensi itu jika mengalami _collapse_. Balas dendammu bukanlah apa-apa"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aish.. sudah berapa tahun kau berada di sisi Sasuke? mengapa tak mengerti juga? Sekarang aku Tanya. Apa yang paling terpenting dalam hidup Sasuke"

"Akh.."

"Ya.. ubah strategi.. untuk menghancurkan Sasuke kau harus menyerang intinya itu. target utama kita adalah Shizuka dan ibunya Sasuke"

"Tapi tidak.. itu terlalu kejam"

"Apa kau pikir caramu itu tak kejam"

Sakura hening mencerna semua kata-kata Nagato, semua yang pria itu ucapkan benar. Selama ini ia menggunakan strategi yang salah, tapi melukai Mikoto demi balas dendam pada Sasuke ia tak bisa melakukannya.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya?"

"Datanglah kesini maka aku akan memberitahu segalanya"

Seperti seorang penculik yang menawarkan es krim pada anak kecil agar mereka ikut dengannya. Maka seperti itu lah Nagato dimata Sakura saat ini. tidak ia tak semestinya mempercayai pria aneh itu, tidak setelah ia diperkosa dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Tidak.."

"Hmm.. sayang sekali, padahal aku telah mempersiapkan semua kejutan ini dengan baik. Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah menderita Sasuke. pasti sangat menggemaskan. Tapi apa boleh buat! Sasuke memang di takdirkan untuk hidup dengan baik."

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya tapi aku tak akan meminta bantuanmu"

Nagato sedikit frustasi menghadapi kekeras kepalaan gadis di depannya.

"Baiklah.. sedikit bocoran mengenai rencanaku. Cek emailku dan kau bisa menerkanya. Jika kau menyetujuinya datanglah kesini"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu video call mereka terputus. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan berisi video. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi ia membuka videonya.

"AAKKHHH… AAKKHHH… Yaa.. Lebih cepaatt.. emhhpp.. Nikmatt.." suara teriakan dan desahan dalam video itu sangat kuat. Buru-buru ia menutup video terkutuk itu. sialan.. si rambut merah itu telah mengerjainya. Sakura melihat putrinya menggeliat dan terbangun akibat suara berisik tadi. Wajah Sakura menjadi pucat pasi takut anaknya menanyai hal macam-macam.

"Mama.. Tadi i-"

Belum sepat Sarada menyelesaikan pertanyaannya Sakura sudah memotongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang.. tidur lagi lah.. kau masih mengantukkan? Semalam kau tidur sangat malam gara-gara membakar ikan"

Bocah kecil itu mengangguk kecil kemudian mengambil posisi untuk tidur kembali. Sakura menutupi tubuh kecil putrinya dengan selimut yang sengaja ia bawa dari kamar hotel. Rasanya jantungnya mau copot ketika tahu itu adalah video porno, ia tak sempat melihat wajah para pemain itu. yang ia ingat adalah adegan dimana seorang wanita sedang di gang bang oleh enam atau tujuh pria.

Ting..

Sebuah pesan masuk di ponsel Sakura.

"Itu adalah kado pernikahanku untuk Sasuke. kuharap ia menikmatinya. Hehe.."

Sialan.. ternyata Nagato mempermainkannya lagi, Baka.. Sasuke tak memerlukan itu untuk performa diatas ranjang. Dia adalah seorang ahli.

Sakura membuka kembali pesan berisi video sialan itu, video nista itu harus segera di hapus namun ketika ia ingin hapus, ia merasa tak asing dengan sosok wanita dalam video itu. Sakura mengambil headset dalam ponselnya. Mendengarkan menggunakan headset lebih baik. detik demi detik terlewati, matanya tak berhenti melotot ketika melihat isi video itu. tidak mungkin..

 _Tbc_


	9. Kado Pernikahan

"Moshi-Moshi.."

"Apa kau gila?"

Nagato tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari balik telponnya. Reaksi Sakura sama persis seperti apa yang ia bayangkan.

"Kenapa? Kelihatannya kau cukup kaget melihatnya?"

"Omong kosong macam apa ini?"

"Haha.. kenapa kau malah emosi seperti ini? bukankah harusnya kau senang melihatnya."

"Senang? Kau.. " Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau adalah makhluk yang paling menjijikkan yang pernah aku temui"

"HAHAHAHA.."

"KAU ADALAH ORANG GILA.. PSHICOOO.. ATAU APAPUN ITU.."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya... Lalu bagaimana dengan kesepakatannya?"

"Tidak.. aku memiliki jalanku sendiri untuk menghancurkan Sasuke.. aku tak akan memakai cara menjijikanmu itu, dan kenapa kau bisa setega ini dengan Shizuka? bukankah dia bekas pacarmu?"

Sebenarnya ia merasa penasaran dengan hubungan mereka. jutaan pertanyaan melintas di otaknya. Benarkah video yang ia lihat itu adalah Shizuka, lalu bagaimana mungkin wanita terhormat sepertinya rela di sentuh oleh banyak lelaki. Ini tak masuk akal pasti wanita itu sedang di jebak atau tak sadar.

Tapi seandainya itu benar, maka ini mungkin hukum karma untuk Sasuke. Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana Sasuke mengatakannya seorang wanita murahan, wanita yang tidur dengan lusinan pria dan memintanya pergi mencari pria yang telah menghamilinya. Akh.. sudahlah. Jika mengingat hal itu tensi darahnya bisa naik lagi.

"Sebelumnya aku akan menjelaskan padamu bagaimana cara kami - anak orang kaya- bersenang-senang. Aku tak menyangka kau lebih polos dari yang kupikirkan. Mungkin kau sering bertemu atau bahkan berteman dengan orang kalangan atas seperti kami tapi tiap-tiap kami memiliki hobi ekstrim masing-masing. Aku tak mau menyebutkan banyak nama. Seperti yang kau lihat tadi Shizuka memiliki kesenangannya bersama para pria. Selama kami berpacaran dengannya dia memang telah memiliki kecendrungan seperti itu. Kau pasti berpikir aku ini pria nakal yang memperdaya wanita. tapi tidak.. nyatanya Shizuka-lah yang mengenalkanku dengan permainan-permainan ekstrim dan cara seperti itu, memang pada awalnya ia mengaku telah menjadi korban pelecehan para karyawan ayahnya sewaktu kecil. mereka mengancam akan menyebarkan video itu dan membuat kelurganya malu. Jadi Shizuka terpaksa menuruti keinginan mereka. kini ia telah tidur dengan hampir semua karyawan perusahaan ayahnya sebelum kecelakaan itu. Mereka mengenalnya dengan istilah _'Service Queen'_. Berawal dari sana ia sekarang sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.. Aku rasa Sasuke pernah mendengar rumor itu tapi ia memilih untuk menolaknya. Karena Shizuka pernah mengancam untuk bunuh diri jika Sasuke meninggalkannya"

"APA? Apakah separah itu? kau sedang tidak mengarang cerita hentai kan?"

"Haha, kau pikir hal seperti itu tak eksis di dunia ini? hal itu bisa saja terjadi dengan siapa saja termasuk orang-orang disekitar kita. Tapi Shizuka sempat berubah karena Sasuke tapi kecenderungannya mulai kambuh lagi terutama setelah ia sadar dari koma dan mendapati hubunganmu dengan Sasuke. bagi orang seperti Shizuka yang terbiasa dengan kegilaan akan sulit untuk menghilangkan kecenderungan dan hasratnya.."

"Kau pasti berbohong.. Dasar pria hentai! Shizuka adalah gadis lembut dan terhormat.. "

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin? Apa kau mengenalnya? Aku lah yang paling mengenalnya dengan baik bahkan Sasuke tak tahu apa-apa. Perlu ku tegaskan semua itu hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi sifat aslinya.. "

Ini percuma, perdebatannya dengan Nagato adalah hal yang sia-sia. Bagaimana pun sifat asli Shizuka itu bukan urusannya. Kepentingannya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya menghancurkan Sasuke. tapi ia tak mau Nagato mendiktenya, dendamnya ini adalah miliknya sendiri dan tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pria itu. Modus Nagato untuk melakukan semua ini pun tak jelas, ia tak percaya jika Nagato melakukan ini karena ia jatuh cinta padanya.

"Lalu.. kenapa kau mau melakukan semua ini Uzumaki-san? Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Kau tahu apa mauku.. aku hanya mau KAMU"

Sakura nyaris tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengarnya, itu tak mungkin.. dia pasti sedang bercanda. Siapa yang mau mempercayai pria sepertinya. Dia yang paling buruk.. jika ia ingat kejadian pemerkosaan itu rasanya ia ingin menguliti si rambut merah itu sampai kedaging-daging.

"haha. Ini lucu sekali.. katakan apa motifmu sebenarnya? Ku dengar hubunganmu dengan Sasuke tak baik. apa kau mempunyai dendam pribadi dengannya? Setidaknya alasan itu lebih masuk akal daripadi alasan cinta yang konyol itu"

"Tapi memang itu lah alasanku.. aku hanya menginginkanmu, aku akan membantumu asalkan kau mau menjadi milikku selamanya."

"Dalam mimpimu! aku tak akan sudi menerima bantuanmu."

"Kenapa? Apa kau masih mencintai Sasuke dan mengharapkannya kembali padamu lagi. kau tahu itu adalah hal yang mustahil karena dia telah mencampakkanmu sejak dulu. Jika tidak ia tak akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja dengan membawa benih darinya. Aku memang orang brengsek tapi aku tak pernah melakukan hal sebrengsek itu."

"Kau dan Sasuke sama brengseknya tapi setidaknya Sasuke tak pernah memanfaatkanku ketika aku sedang mabuk"

"Tunggu.. haha.. Jadi kau percaya ucapanku pagi itu.."

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya, pria ini sangat aneh ia selalu tertawa ketika mendengar hal yang tak lucu. Tipikal pria kaya yang senang menertawakan kesusahan orang lain, sangat jahat dan egois. Orang yang menganggap orang-orang sekitarnya adalah badut.

Tak heran orang-orang disekelilingnya semacam Shizuka atau Sasuke. Mereka seperti sekumpulan orang tak normal. Pikirannya telah berubah tentang anak orang kaya, ia tak akan iri lagi dengan seperti mereka.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Ini tak lucu.. Kurasa kau sudah gila."

"Haha.. Pagi itu aku hanya bercanda. Aku bukan tipikal orang yang memanfaatkan wanita selagi mabuk"

Jadi.. Akh., syukurlah Sakura dapat sedikit bernafas lega. Ias aman, tahukah Nagato setelah ia pulang dari tempatnya ia buru-buru meminum banyak pil kontrasepsi. Tak mau kejadian seperti dulu terulang lagi walaupun ia tahu itu bukan kesalahannya.

Dulu, Seharusnya ia sadar akan perubahan sikap Ino yang semakin jauh darinya. Tak disangka kebenciannya sebesar itu, sewaktu di asrama dulu mereka adalah teman sekamar jadi hanya Ino orang yang bisa masuk ke kamar mereka. anggota _Spring Girls_ saling menghargai privasi masing-masing. Jadi tak ada yang bisa sembarangan masuk kamar selain teman sekamar mereka.

Sakura baru tahu pil kontrasepsinya telah diganti dengan vitamin setelah ia mengeceknya di lab. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur ia tak ingin terus-terusan menyesali karena berkat itu juga Tuhan telah memberikannya titipan yang indah.

"Jadi kau tidak.."

"Tentu Saja.. sudahlah.. Cepatlah kemari. Helikopterku mungkin telah sampai disana.."

"Tidak terima kasih.. tapi aku telah memiliki rencanaku sendiri"

"Oh.. tidak.. kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, apa kau tak ingin melihat pertunjukan menarik disini. Aku yakin sekarang Sasuke pasti telah membuka kado spesialku, apa kau tak mau melihat reaksinya?"

"Tidak.. itu adalah kado darimu jadi nikmati saja sendiri. Aku punya kado yang lebih baik darimu. Sudah ya.. Aku memiliki hal yang harus ku kerjakan."

"Heii.. Nona.. Kau akan menjadi pelaku utama dalam kejahatan ini, Sasuke pasti langsung akan mengira video itu darim-"

Belum sempat Nagato menyelesaikan perkataanya, Sakura sudah menutup panggilannya. Pria itu sangat kesal tak terkira, bagaimana mungkin ide sebagus itu ia menolaknya? Ia yakin rencananya jauh lebih hebat dalam menghancurkan Sasuke dibandingkan milik Sakura. Tapi wanita itu sulit sekali di taklukan.

Di tengah keramaian para undangan terlihat sesosok wanita dan pria yang tengah berbahagia. Siapa lagi kalau bukan raja dan ratu dalam pesta yang bertemakan kebun itu. sang wanita terlihat anggun dan cantik, sebagai seorang wanita hamil ia tak begitu menunjukkan perut buncitnya. Mungkin tak akan ada yang menyangka ia sedang berbadan dua. Sementara sang suami terlihat setia menemaninya menyambut para undangan.

"Selamat.. akhirnya apa yang kau impikan telah tercapai" ucap Kakashi yang tiba-tiba datang sambil membawa sebuah kotak hitam ditangannya.

Sebuah ironi, Kakashi adalah orang yang paling tahu hatinya diantara yang lain, ia tahu bagaimana perasaannya hari ini, karena aura yang terpancar dari Sasuke sangat berbeda. Aura Sasuke bukanlah aura pria yang sedang berbahagia di hari pernikahannya. Pernikahan ini sungguh mendadak, seharusnya ini diadakan satu bulan lagi namun karena kehamilan Shizuka dan kondisi ketua Fugaku Uchiha yang terus menurun sehingga rapat penentuan CEO akan dipercepat.

"Ya.. Kau benar, ini adalah hal yang sangat ku tunggu-tunggu."

"Kau terlihat tak tenang apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang hadir?"

"Siapa?"

"Sakura"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar ucapan Kakashi, wanita itu tak datang. Ya. Memang lebih baik seperti itu karena suasana hatinya akan lebih buruk kalau wanita itu datang.

"Lebih baik ia tak datang.."

"Sakura telah merencanakan liburan ini sejak jauh-jauh hari. Sarada terus menerus merengek minta pergi ke pantai namun jadwal Sakura tak memungkinkan, dan ketika jadwalnya senggang kau malah mengadakan pesta pernikahan." ujar Kakashi berbohong, karena kepergian Sakura memang untuk menghindari pernikahan ini. ia tak ingin membuat Sakura terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hn"

Jika berandai-andai Sasuka tak akan melakukan pernikahan ini. karena pernikahan ini menyangkut hidup dan mati Sasuke. Sejak awal Sasuke telah merencanakan ini. terutama saat kedatangan Kurenai ibu tirinya sekaligus ibu kandung kakaknya. Ia dan ibunya seakan menjadi orang lain di rumahnya sendiri. Ayahnya membawa wanita itu ke rumah mereka tanpa memikirkan perasaan sang ibunya. Dan kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana suasana di rumah itu.

Itachi adalah orang yang paling keras menentang kehadiran sang ibu tiri, kenyataan jika ia bukan lah anak dari ibunya saja sudah membuatnya nyaris gila apalagi jika orang itu hadir di tengah mereka. Namun Kurenai tak kehabisan akal, sedikit demi sedikit ia mampu membuat Itachi menerima kehadirannya. Hal itu membuat hubungannya dan Itachi menjauh.

Dan puncaknya saat sang ayah menjodohkan Itachi dengan salah satu anggota keluarga taipan terpandang Inou corp, namun Itachi menolaknya. Ia memilih gadis dari kalangan bawah yang dijadikan kekasihnya. Sebuah kesalahan yang fatal.

Hal ini di manfaatkan oleh Sasuke remaja untuk mendekati wanita yang dijodohkan dengan Itachi. Namun tanpa di sangka ia malah jatuh cinta sungguhan dengan wanita itu. Shizuka telah mencuri hatinya dengan segala kecantikan dan kelembutan yang ada pada dirinya. Dan gayung bersambut, sang gadis memberi sinyal positifnya.

Melihat hubungan Sasuke dan Shizuka yang semakin mesra Kurenai nampak tak senang, jadi ia buatlah sebuah scenario kecelakaan. Sasuke tahu dan semakin membenci kakak dan ibu tirinya, walaupun begitu Itachi tetap menganggapnya sebagai adik kesayangan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kisah cinta Itachi sendiri. Itu berakhir tragis dengan meninggalnya sang wanita, dan hingga sekarang Itachi masih betah sendiri. Semua

Itachi dilahirkan dengan kecerdasan yang luar biasa, membuat ayahnya bangga. Mereka selalu dibanding-bandingkan maka dari itu Sasuke berjanji jika ia akan merebut semua itu kembali. Dan pernikahan ini adalah jalan terbaiknya.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi baru dari tuan Danzo"

Mendengar nama Danzo disebut Sasuke segera melirik ke kanan kiri, tak jauh darinya ia melihat sang kakak Itachi dan Ibu tirinya Kurenai sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Shizuka.

"Ikut aku"

Di sebuah gudang sepi berada tak jauh dari lokasi pernikahan.

"Apa yang ia katakan"

"Setelah kasus tuan Hatori dan kemundurannya keadaan perusahaan menjadi tak stabil. Kau tahu tuan Hatori menyimpan banyak informasi rahasia perusahaan termasuk kasus korupsi di setiap anak perusahaan termasuk tempatmu bernaung Uchiha Entertainment"

"Ya.. aku sudah mendengar hal itu. banyak orang yang bermain kotor dalam perusahaan yang didirikan ayahku dan aku pun tak menampik keterlibatan ayahku sendiri dalam permainan itu" Ujar Sasuke

"Dan semua orang benci dengan kepemimpinan bersih Itachi" tambah Kakashi

"Sebenarnya aku pun muak dengan perilaku kotor para direksi, tapi aku akan memanfaatkan mereka sebagai jalan untuk menjatuhkan Itachi. Aku butuh dukungan mereka saat rapat pengangkatan CEO baru, aku akan membeli suara mereka. para direksi itu adalah binatang, liur mereka akan menetes ketika melihat uang layaknya anjing ketika melihat tulang"

"Itu adalah hal yang mudah. Dan aku dengar tuan Fugaku diam-diam telah menambah saham kepemilikan untukmu."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Kakashi. Ia sudah mengira sang ayah akan berpihak padanya, pernikahan ini merupakan jalan tepat. Sekarang tak adalagi anak cerdas kesayangan ayah. Kemenangan ini mutlak telah jatuh ke tangannya. Ia sudah muak berada dibawah kakaknya terus.

"Bagus.. dan soal kepemilikan saham anonym milik Sarada di Uchiha Entertainment.. Jangan sampai satu orang pun tahu soal itu."

Saham Uchiha Entertainment memang tak seberapa dibandingkan saham-saham anak perusahaan Uchiha lainnya. Tapi akan sangat kacau jika ada orang yang mengetahui hal ini.

"Pasti"

Padangan Sasuke jatuh melihat kotak hitam yang sejak tadi ada digenggaman Kakashi, sepertinya sebuah kado pernikahan. Tapi Kakashi bukanlah orang semanis itu untuk memberikannya sebuah kado pernikahan.

"Benda itu?"

"Owh.. Aku menemukan ini di tergeletak di bawah pintu kamar pengantinmu. Sepertinya seseorang meninggalkannya disana"

"Hn"

Kakashi menyerahkan kotak itu pada Sasuke dan membukanya. Terdapat sebuah tablet berukuran besar. Mereka bingung bercampur geli, siapa orang yang menghadiahkan hal semacam ini untuk mempelai. Mungkin saja si Naruto gila, Sasuke berani bertaruh pasti di dalamnya pasti terdapat hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Hn.. Aku tahu apa isinya. Untukmu saja" ujar Sasuke memberika tablet itu pada Kakashi, ia tahu hal-hal semacam itu adalah kesukaan pria berambut perak itu.

"Ingat itu.. ini milikku ya! Aku tak akan memberikannya bahkan jika kau mengemis untuk memintanya lagi."

"Hn" ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu untuk meninggalkan Kakashi yang sibuk berkutat dengan tablet barunya.

"AAHhh.. Ehhmm… Uhhnm…" bunyi desahan demi desahan suara perempuan keluar dari tablet yang di genggam Kakashi

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Yang benar saja? Si rambut perak itu langsung menyetelnya di tempat seperti itu. Dasar manusia mesum!_

"Hei.. Setidaknya jangan membuka di tempat seperti ini" ujar Sasuke namun tak ada balasan dari pria perak itu.

Wajah Kakashi tampak serius sekaligus kaget melihat video itu. Sasuke menjadi penasaran dan mendekatinya, segera saja Kakashi menyembunyikan tablet barunya. Sasuke tak boleh melihat isi didalamnya.

Tingkah Kakashi itu malah membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran. Ia ambil paksa tablet itu dari tangan Kakashi. Ia sangat penasaran seaneh apa video itu sampai-sampai raja mesum seperti Kakashi kaget melihatnya.

 _Hening_

Sasuke terpaku melihat video nista itu. tak ada suara dari bibir mereka yang ada hanya suara desahan demi desahanlah wanita dalam video memecah keheningan mereka.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, matanya berubah menjadi memerah. Perasaan ingin menangis dan marah yang tertahankan. Video itu.. benarkah? Jadi selama ini rumor itu? tidak mungkin? Pasti ada penjelasan dibaliknya? Kenapa? Ini.. sangat kejam.

Hal yang paling sakit ialah melihat ekspresi wanita yang ada dalam video itu. ekpresi itu.. ekspresi yang tak pernah ia lihat ketika sang wanita bersamanya. Mungkin ini sebuah jebakan? Mungkin ada seseorang yang sengaja mengabadikan ini agar hubungan mereka hancur. tapi ekspresi wanita itu sangat nyata, desahan itu sangat sensual dan ini membuatnya sangat teramat marah. Disana ia terlihat puas dan bahagia. mungkin akan lebih baik jika wanita itu meronta atau berteriak tak menginginkannya, itu lebih Sasuke terima.

Braakkk..

Karena tak tahan Sasuke membanting tablet itu hingga layar kacanya retak, emosinya telah berada di ubun-ubun. Kejaam.. wanitanya sangat kejam.. sebenarnya siapa wanita yang selama ini ia cintai dan kagumi? Apakah wanita di dalam video itu? menjijikkan.. dia bahkan lebih rendah dari Sakura. mau-maunya dia dilecehkan seperti itu oleh banyak pria.

Langkah kaki Sasuke cepat, nafasnya agak berat dan sinar kemarahan keluar dari matanya. Tujannya hanya satu yaitu meminta kepastian dan kebenaran dari semuanya. Di genggamannya terdapat tablet berlayar retak sehabis ia banting tadi.

Ketika menemukan pengantinnya ia melihat sang pengantin di kelilingi pria yang merupakan karyawan perusahaan miliknya. wanita itu terlihat anggun dan cantik, senyumnya terlihat ,manis namun Sasuke dapat melihat dibalik senyumannya itu mengandung banyak arti, mungkin itu berarti _aku suka layananmu kemarin atau lihatlah aku sang ratu pemuas kalian, aku telah menikah dengan CEO bodoh yang bersedia menjadi ayah dari anak kalian. Tapi tenang saja setelah ini aku akan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan gila kita_.

Begitulah isi pikiran negetif Sasuke, sebagai seorang pria tak pernah seumur hidupnya ia merasa dilecehkan seperti ini. jika Shizuka berpikir ia adalah pria bodoh maka ia salah besar, tak seharusnya ia bermain-main dengan orang sepertinya. Karena ia bukanlah orang yang penuh belas kasih.

Tapi langkah kakinya itu terhenti ketika sebuah tangan besar meraih pundaknya.

"Semuanya akan sia-sia jika kau melakukan tindakan gegabah" ujar Kakashi dengan nada serius, tangan Sasuke mengepal menahan amarah. Sial.. kenapa sekarang ia telah berubah menjadi seorang _loser_. Jika saja ia tak ingat tujuannya tapi ia berani bersumpah jika segala impiannya telah berhasil ia akan membuang Shizuka dengan tanpa belas kasih lagi. sudah cukup dirinya dibodohi selama ini "Masih ada satu lagi masalah yang harus kita selesaikan sekarang" ujar Kakashi, wajah Sasuke terlihat kaget "Lihatlah ke layar televisi"

Layar besar yang sejak tadi berisi foto-foto romantisme dia dan istrinya kini telah berganti menjadi saluran berita. Seorang news Anchor wanita sekitar usia tiga puluh tahunan membawakan sebuah berita ekslusif;

" _Seorang Anonim yang tak diketahui namanya telah menghubungi kami Nippon News ia mengaku memiliki data-data rahasia perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang berisikan laporan keuangan yang menyangkut penggelapan dana dan korupsi yang dilakukan oleh Uchiha Corp dan akan mengungkapkannya ke public pada pukul 20.00 waktu Tokyo. Sang Anonim berkata jika data ini adalah kado pernikahan untuk putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dengan cucu taipan kaya Shizuka Inou. Seperti yang kita tahu Uchiha Corp merupakan sebuah perusahaan yang memiliki beberapa anak perusahaan seperti Uchiha bank, Uchiha Entertainment, Uchiha Insurance….."_

Mata Sasuke menatap Kakashi, mereka mengira-ngira siapa dalang di balik kekacauan ini. Semua orang yang ada di sana pun ikut kaget menyaksikan berita tersebut. Itachi terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon.

"Tidak.. itu tidak benar.. jangan percaya rumor seperti itu.. itu tidak benar.." jelas Itachi dengan nada penuh penekanan pada seseorang di balik telpon sepertinya itu dari wartawan.

Ponsel Sasuke pun berdering, tertera nomor yang tak diketahui.

"Halo.."

"Apa kau sudah melihat beritanya?" Tanya seorang wanita dari balik telponnya. Dari suaranya Sasuke sudah menebak siapa wanita itu.

"Sakura.."

"Sekarang aku tak akan bermain sembunyi-sembunyi lagi.. ya.. ini aku.."

"Jadi.. Kau dalang dibalik semua ini.."

"Haha.. tepat sekali!"

Sasuke melihat-lihat keadaan di sekelilingnya, Kakashi menatapnya dengan penuh arti. Lalu ia pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi agar bisa berbicara lebih leluasa dengan Sakura.

" Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Kehancuranmu"

Itu sudah pasti, perkiraan Sasuke tepat.

"Lalu apa yang kau dapatkan dari kehancuranku? Apa kau bodoh.. Kurasa apa yang telah kukatakan saat di bar sudah jelas. Kau tak boleh menghancurkan Uchiha Entertainment karena aku telah mengganti semua sahamku untuk Sarada"

"Cih, Sarada tak memerlukan itu. ia sudah tumbuh baik dengan semua uang yang kuhasilkan. Jadi simpan saja hartamu itu untuk anak yang dikandung Shizuka.. Ups, tapi benarkah anak yang dikandung istrimu adalah darah dagingmu!"

"hentikan omong kosong itu. Kuperingatkan.. jangan sampai kau melakukan tindakan bodoh Sakura-san. Karena jika kau berani menyentuh perusahaan-perusahaan Uchiha maka bukan aku yang akan kau hadapi tapi ayahku. Kau mungkin tak mengenalnya de-"

"Haha.. Lucu sekali! Mendengarkan semua hal ini darimu. Kau terdengar seperti anak ayah yang sedang diolok temannya. Hei.. aku akan melaporkan ayahku jika kau mengambil permenku seperti itu? haha.. Soal ayahmu aku sudah tahu semuanya, bahkan rumor jika ayahmu mengoleksi tengkorak manusia di rumahnya aku juga sudah mendengarnya. Tapi aku tak takut!"

"Kau mungkin akan menganggap ucapanku ini sebagai lelucon tapi demi Tuhan aku mengatakan ini demi keselamatanmu! Sekarang dimana lokasimu berada? Sekarang ayahku pasti sedang mencarimu!"

"Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkanku.. khawatirkan saja dirimu sendiri, karena setelah data ini tersebar luas. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa, Uchiha akan hancur dalam sekejap"

"Kau sungguh naïf, tak semudah itu menghancurkan Uchiha! hakim, pengacara, jaksa, saksi dan hukum negeri ini bisa kami beli.. jadi usahamu akan sia-sia, ini terakhir kali kuperingatkan padamu. Jangan bertindak bodoh"

"Haha.. baiklah aku juga penasaran, sejauh mana Uchiha mampu menyelesaikan semua ini?"

Tutt..tuutt…

Sial, Sakura mematikan ponselnya. Sasuke segera berlari ke dalam resepsi pernikahan. Beberapa tamu yang sebagian besar adalah direksi perusahaan Uchiha lebih memilih pulang lebih awal. Wajah mereka terlihat tegang dan pucat. Sasuke terkulai lemas, Sakura tak main-main dengan segala rencananya.

Pesta pernikahannya belum usai tapi para undangan sudah memilih pergi, hanya menyisakkan beberapa tamu saja. Jika sudah seperti ini maka tiap orang akan memikirkan nasib mereka masing-masing. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi tiap Intansi dan karyawan yang ada dibawah naungan Uchiha corp melakukan tindakan korupsi.

Firasatnya sudah buruk ketika tuan Hatori mengundurkan diri. Sasuke mengira-ngira bagaimana bisa Sakura mendapatkan data-data itu, apa hubungannya dengan tuan Hatori? Ini masih tanda Tanya besar dalam otaknya.

Sakura tengah menyiapkan _handycam_ dan _laptop_ yang ia gunakan untuk _streaming live_ dengan Tokio News. Laptopnya telah terhubung dengan internet. Untunglah koneksi di hotel tempatnya menginap bagus. sehingga semua akan berjalan lancar. Masih ada 2 jam lagi sebelum siaran langsung, ia tak akan menunjukkan wajahnya di televise jadi ia telah menyiapkan topeng serta hoodie untuk menutupi wajah dan rambutnya. Ia menatap wajah Sarada yang tertidur pulas. Lalu bunyi ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Moshi-Moshi"

"YOOOOOOO! SUGHOOIIII"

"Hentikan Nagato-san.. suaramu bisa merusak kupingku!"

"Gomen.. Gomen.. Aku hanya kagum denganmu Sakura-chan.. Kau keren sekali! Aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukan tindakan sekeren ini"

"Ya.. Ya.. Aku berterima kasih atas pujianmu.. dan aku akan lebih berterima kasih lagi jika kau suruh helicoptermu pergi dari sini. Suaranya sangat mengganggu tau!"

"Baiklah.. Haha.. tapi apakah tindakanmu ini tak berlebihan Sakura-chan? Apa kau tak takut dengan ketua?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit takut"

"Apa? Sedikit? Wow! Kau benar-benar luar biasa!"

Tapi dalam hati Sakura bergetar, dahulu orang yang ia hadapi hanyalah Sasuke tapi sekarang bukan hanya Sasuke namun juga Fugaku Uchiha, pemimpin yang terkenal kejam dan tak manusiawi.

Ia tahu pernikahan ini adalah alat yang Sasuke gunakan untuk mendapatkan hati sang ayah yang selama ini lebih berpihak pada Itachi dan ibu tirinya. Karena Shizuka adalah cucu salah seorang taipan terbesar di japang yang akan mewarisi perusahaan milik ayah dan kakeknya. Sudah tiga dekade Uchiha corp menjadi rekan dagang Inou corp, yang sekarang CEO Utamanya adalah kakek Shizuka. Dan pernikahan mereka berdampak besar dalam kenaikan harga saham di perusahaan masing-masing.

Kini Sasuke telah menjadi kandidat utama untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya di Uchiha Corp. Dibandingkan dengan perusahaan Uchiha lainnya Uchiha Entertainment adalah butiran debu maka ini akan menjadi batu lompatan yang besar bagi sejarah kehidupan Sasuke. Selama ini Sakura mengira Sasuke bukanlah orang yang berambisi besar tapi nyatanya tidak. Jika posisi Sasuke semakin tinggi maka akan semakin sulit baginya untuk menghancurkan pria itu.

"Nagato-san.. apakah ketua sanggup membunuhku?"

"jika melihat sepak terjang ketua selama ini. sudah pasti ia sanggup membunuhmu! Heh.. Sakura.. Jangan bilang kau tak memikirkan ini sebelumnya." Sakura meneguk air liurnya mendengar ucapan Nagato.

"…"

"KAU GILA! Dan lagi.. bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan data rahasia perusahaan itu?"

"Kau ingat kan kasus penyerangan seksual yang menimpa tuan Hatori?"

"Iya"

"Pada saat kejadian kebetulan sekali mobilku berada tepat di depan mobilnya, waktu itu aku sedang ada urusan dengan Itachi. Dan kotak hitam dalam mobilku merekam semua kejadian itu. rupanya tuan Hatori telah di jebak oleh wanita yang mengaku diserang olehnya. Sebagai imbalannya aku meminta data rahasia perusahaan."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa tuan Hatori menyerahkan data rahasia semudah itu? dan aku penasaran sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Itachi?"

"kau tak perlu tahu hubunganku dengan Itachi. Dan soal tuan Hatori, dalam kasusnya para saksi dan barang bukti memberatkannya. Lagi pula kasus penyerangan itu seperti telah direncanakan. Tuan Hatori tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan disingkirkan dari perusahaan karena ia adalah orang kepercayaan Itachi dan mereka membenci itu. Itachi adalah pemimpin yang bersih, ia berniat menyingkirkan para direksi yang berbuat kotor. Tapi ada istilah di saat air sudah terlalu keruh akan sulit dijernihkan.. korupsi sudah mengakar dan merata dalam tubuh Uchiha corp"

"Rupanya seperti itu, kau lebih banyak tahu dari yang ku kira. Tapi bukankah terlalu gegabah untuk membuka data rahasia itu sekarang? Apa kau yakin akan menyebarkannya?"

"Sekarang ataupun nanti hasilnya akan sama saja. Ini adalah momen yang tepat, sudah ku bilangkan kado pernikahan dariku ini lebih keren darimu!"

"Haha.. Iya. Ya.. aku mengakuinya!"

Brakk.. Brakk. Brakk..

Puluhan pukulan bertubi-tubi mengenai tubuh Sasuke, memori ini tak akan ia lupakan seumur hidupnya. Di dalam sebuah kamar tertutup pada hari pernikahannya, Sasuke tersungkur dibawah kaki sang ayah yang berada di kursi roda. Badannya penuh lebam akibat menerima pukulan berkali-kali.

Dirinya tak dapat melawan sang ayah. Sejak kecil ia hanya bisa terdiam jika sang ayah memukulinya. Rupanya penyakit yang menderanya tak merontokkan kekejaman dan kekerasan hatinya.

"Apa yang kuharapkan dari anak bodoh sepertimu.. Kau sangat berbeda dengan Itachi. Mengurus seorang wanita saja tak becus bagaimana jika kau akan mengurus ribuan orang?"

"Maafkan aku ayah, aku akan mengurusnya.." ujar Sasuke dengan nada melemah.

"Lupakan saja.. Aku telah menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengurusnya. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa Mikoto melahirkan anak selemah dan sebodoh dirimu."

Gigi Sasuke bergemeretak mendengar nama ibunya disebut. Sejak dulu sang ayah memang tak benar-benar mencintai ibunya. Rasa perih menghinggapi Sasuke, ingin sekali ia menangis.

"Ayah.."

"Nama wanita itu Sakura kan? Aku telah mengetahui semuanya."

Kali ini mata Sasuke terbelalak. Ayahnya telah mengetahui semua? Seberapa banyak yang ia tahu?

"Kumohon ayah.. Jangan menyentuhnya ayah.. Sakura.. biar aku saja yang mengurusnya"

"Terlambat.. Aku sudah mengirim anak buahku ke hotel tempatnya berada sekarang. Dan aku sebagai ayah akan memberikan nasihat untukmu. Kelak kau adalah seorang pemimpin besar, langkahmu akan menentukan langkah Uchiha corp. jangan sampai ada rumput liar menghalangi pemandangan indah kebunmu. Diantara kau dan Itachi, kau adalah anak yang paling mirip denganku. Kepemimpinanmu yang tak berhati dan ditakuti banyak orang adalah modal yang paling utama. Itachi mungkin lebih pintar tapi ia tak memiliki kekejaman itu. Dan kuanggap ini adalah pelajaran awal bagimu sebagai seorang pemimpin, wanita itu beserta anaknya adalah salah satu contoh rumput liar itu. Jadi lihatlah bagaimana aku menyingkirkan mereka.."

TBC


	10. I Wanna Reset

_Halo Minna-san. Sudah lama aku gak update cerita ini._

 _Aku sangat menikmati komentar dari kalian makanya aku melanjutkan cerita ini disela-sela kesibukanku. Aku sudah membaca semua baik di review maupun di inbox. Tapi mohon maaf aku gak bisa jawab kalian satu persatu. Terima kasih dukungan kalian atas cerita ini. Mungkin chapter selanjutnya adalah yang terakhir. Mudah-mudahan bisa rampung dalam waktu dekat._

 _Terus dukung FF aku yang lainnya ya! Jangan lupa kasih review karena aku suka membaca review yang positif atau negatif. Thax ^^_

 _Naruto is not mine_

 _Sepuluh detik sebelum siaran langsung, Sakura men_ _ghela napasnya panjang. Masker telah terpasang di wajahnya, tak lupa juga ia memasang kupluk hoodie di kepalanya untuk menutupi warna rambutnya yang khas. Kamera telah menyala, internet telah terhubung dengan saluran televisi Tokyo._

 _Dalam gedung stasiun televisi semua orang terlihat tegang "Lima.. Empat.. Tiga.. Dua.. Satu.. On Air" Ucap sang PD._

 _"Selamat malam pemirsa, sekarang anda sedang menyaksikan sebuah berita yang akan menggegerkan negeri ini." ujar Sakura dalam siarang langsungnya._

 _Semua orang menatap tabung televis_ _i_ _yang ada di tempat mereka masing-masing. Dalam sekejap rating stasiun televisi itu melonjak naik. Dalam hati sang PD senang dan bersyukur pada siapapun orang gila di luar sana yang membuat kekacauan ini._

 _"Anda pasti bingung dan menerka-nerka siapa saya? Dan apa tujuan saya melakukan semua ini? well.. cepat atau lambat kalian akan mengetahui siapa saya. Saya adalah malaikat bagi beberapa orang namun bagi beberapa orang lain mungkin seperti seorang hantu. Disini saya akan membeberkan beberapa fakta yang mungkin akan mencengangkan anda semua menyangkut perusahaan Uchiha dan beberapa petinggi negeri ini. Saya akan menayangkan video yang berisi bukti korupsi dan penggelapan pajak yang mereka lakukan dan telah merugikan negeri ini sebanyak lima ratus milyar Yen lebih. Berikut adalah bukti-buktinya.." ucap Sakura, dengan sekali klik ia menayangkan video-video itu dihadapan semua orang, langsung dalam siaran televisi._

 _Video berdurasi 5 menit itu berisikan bukti transfer rekening pejabat-pejabat yang terlibat dalam penggelapan pajak serta penyalah gunaan dana lainnya._

 _"Video ini hanyalah sebagian kecil bukti saya buat. Data aslinya telah dikirim ke pihak kepolisian melalui email, agar dapat mereka kaji lebih lanjut. Sebelum saya akhiri sambungan ini saya hanya ingin berkata.. yang saya inginkan adalah UCHIHA SASUKE.." ucap Sakura, perlahan-lahan ia menyibak topeng yang ia kenakan untuk menunjukkan wajah yang ada dibalik topeng itu. "Saya Sakura Haruno melaporkan siaran langsung untuk stasiun televisi Tokyo, selanjutnya mungkin akan banyak fakta mengejutkan yang akan terkuak dan akan menyakiti banyak hati. Sampai saat itu tiba, percayalah pada saya. Aku mencintai kalian semua. Sayonara!"_

 _Ucapan terakhir itu sukses membuat masyarakat kaget sekaligus geram. Bagaimana mungkin perusahaan sebesar Uchiha melakukan hal serendah itu. jika video itu terbukti benar maka saham perusahaan-perusahaan Uchiha akan terancam collapse , tentu hal ini akan berdampak pada tenaga kerja dan produksi mereka. belum lagi sanksi pidana yang akan mereka terima. Dan apa hubungan Sakura dengan perusahaan Uchiha, bukankah ia adalah brand ambassador produk dari salah satu perusahaan milik Uchiha? Pasti banyak fakta mengejutkan yang tidak masyarakat ketahui._

 _Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja video itu telah menjadi viral di media social, portal dan forum-forum online. Asumsi-asumsi mulai berkembang, mereka mulai menyampaikan pendapat mereka mengenai masalah ini dengan teori-teori mereka sendiri._

 _Prankkk_

 _Bunyi suara vas bunga terjatuh pecah akibat tonjokan ketua Uchiha. Ia sangat geram setelah menyaksikan tayangan berita itu, jika saja keadaan fisiknya tak terbatas tentu layar televisi itu yang hancur daripada vas bunganya._

 _Ia memandang wajah babak belur putranya yang masih tersungkur dibawah lantai. badan Sasuke gemetar, ia tak pernah takut dengan siapapun kecuali amarah sang ayah. Karena ketika kecil ia selalu mendapatkan pukulan dari ayahnya jika ia membuat ayahnya tak senang. Dan kali ini kesalahan yang ia buat sangatlah fatal sehingga ayahnya marah besar._

 _Namun deraan yang ia terima masih tak seberapa. Yang paling ia khawatirkan saat ini adalah keselamatan Sakura dan putri mereka. untung saja anak buah ayahnya tak berhasil menemukan keberadaan Sakura dan putrinya. Pasti Sakura telah menyiapkan segalanya dengan rapi. Karena nomer proxy yang ia gunakan adalah annonimus sehingga tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang._

 _Tapi untuk ke depannya Sasuke tak yakin, secepatnya ia harus menemukan Sakura sebelum ayahnya mendapatkan mereka._

 _"Cihh.. Anak tak berguna, kau benar-benar anak pembawa sial yang dilahirkan Mikoto. Sekarang kau lihat apa dampak dari perbuatan yang telah kau perbuat? Nafsumu pada seorang pelacur dapat menghancurkan bisnis yang aku bangun dengan susah payah. Aku tak akan membiarkan pelacur itu seenaknya, aku akan membuatnya menyesal telah lahir ke dunia ini."_

 _Sasuke menatap nanar wajah sang ayah "Aku tak akan membiarkan ayah menyentuhnya seujung kuku pun. Jika ayah melakukannya aku tak akan memaafkan ayah seumur hidupku"_

 _"Dasar anak tak berguna. Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kau pikirkan. jika bukan karena darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhmu aku pasti telah menyingkirkanmu, jangan bersikap arogan hanya Karena kau seorang Uchiha. Ini masih eraku.. maka bertindaklah sesuai keinginanku jika kau masih ingin hidup dengan semua kekayaan ini"_

 _Mata Sasuke terbelalak, teganya sang ayah mengatakan hal itu pada putra kandungnya sendiri. Walaupun ia tahu ayahnya tak pernah mencintai ibunya tapi bisakah ia mencintai Sasuke putra kandungnya sendiri? Rupanya pikiran sang ayah terlalu sering diracuni oleh ibu tirinya. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, air mata mengalir dari pipinya ketika mengingat masa-masa sulit yang telah ia lalui karena keluarganya sendiri, seberkas wajah senyum ibunya terlintas. Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat senyum itu? rasa sakit menyayat hatinya yang telah lama hancur._

 _Sememangnya ia anak yang tak diinginkan maka untuk apa ia berada di keluarga ini? mungkin ia hanyalah duri dalam daging bagi ayahnya, kakaknya dan ibu tirinya._

 _"Baiklah.. Mulai saat ini aku bukanlah seorang Uchiha, aku akan meninggalkan semua yang kumiliki. Terima kasih telah merawatku dan membuatku lahir ke dunia ini. Aku akan mencari jalanku sendiri.. jadi ku mohon ayah.. jangan menyentuh Sakura dan putriku, aku juga akan membawa ibu bersamaku.."_

 _"kau pikir kau bisa pergi begitu saja disaaat namamu juga terdapat dalam kasus suap itu? kau tak usah melindungi pelacur itu karena kau lah yang membutuhkan perlindungan saat ini. duduklah manis dibelakangku biarkan aku yang menyelesaikan semua ini.." terang Fugaku, Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan gundahnya._

 _Dari semua daftar perusahaan yang ada di file itu nama Uchiha Entertaiment miliknya juga termasuk dalam perusahaan yang memberi suap dan penggelapan pajak, sebenarnya Sasuke tak terlibat langsung didalamnya, malainkan CEO sebelumnya. Selama ia menjabat ia selalu menaati undang-undang yang ada dan membayar pajak tepat waktu tapi karena saat ini ialah yang bertanggung jawab mau tak mau ia akan diperiksa juga._

 _Mungkin tak lama lagi polisi akan memeriksanya dan yang paling parah menyita seluruh asset perusahaannya. Jelas hal ini yang paling tak ia inginkan. Walaupun kemungkinan ia bisa lolos dari penjara tapi masa depan Uchiha Entertaiment bisa hancur, Sasuke bukannya tak tahu perihal penggelapan pajak dan penyalahgunaan dana lain yang dilakukan pemimpin Uchiha Entertaiment sebelumnya. Hanya saja ini adalah masalah perusahaan internal yang sangat rahasia. Masalah suap, penggelapan dana dan korupsi di Uchiha sudah merata dan menjadi rahasia umum. Seperti kartu domino yang apabila jatuh satu akan jatuh semuanya. Tapi semua itu tak sebanding dengan nyawa Sakura dan putrinya._

 _"Aku paham semua itu.. tapi aku tetap akan melindungi Sakura dan putriku."_

 _"KAU GILAA.. Dia adalah gadis yang menghancurkan perusahaan Uchiha.. dia sengaja mendorongmu jatuh. Tapi kau ingin melindunginya! Baiklah jika kau bersikeras juga.. PERGILAHH! Sekarang kau juga musuhku!"_

 _Dalam satu pekan media tak henti-hentinya memberitakan kasus korupsi Uchiha Entertaiment dan hubungan mereka dengan Sakura Haruno. Di depan gedung tiap perusahaan Uchiha dipenuhi oleh para wartawan untuk mencari berita atau sekedar mewawancarai para karyawan. Namun tak ada satu pun yang mau membuka suara, pemimpin mereka menyuruh mereka untuk tutup mulut jika masih ingin bekerja disana._

 _Keadaan perusahaan sedang kacau, harga saham terus menerus anjlok apalagi setelah tahu polisi kini tengah menyelidiki kasus ini. tak ada yang mau mengambil resiko pada perusahaan yang tengah bermasalah dengan hukum. Walaupun pihak perusahaan membantah kabar korupsi itu._

 _Fugaku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menurunkan berita mengenai hubungan terlarang Sakura dengan Sasuke, hingga terlahirnya seorang anak haram_ _dari hubungan mereka_ _. Bukan hanya itu saja, video pribadi mereka juga terunggah di public. Kesabaran Fugaku telah habis, ia sudah tak peduli lagi jika anaknya akan di benci masyarakat._

 _Untuk sesaat pemberitaan korupsi itu mulai teralihkan, semua orang lebih fokus pada hubungan Sasusaku. Dan rumor lama tentang keluarnya Sakura dari Uchiha Entertaiment kembali merebak. Sekarang terjawab sudah semua misteri tentang Sakura._

 _Banyak yang tak menyangka sosok yang mereka idolakan mempunyai kehidupan kotor seperti itu. tentu saja dalam hal ini perempuan yang disalahkan. Para fans yang tadinya selalu membela Sakura jika diserang kini tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Mereka kecewa, marah dan sedih dalam waktu bersamaan._

 _Sasuke berdiam diri di kamar apartemennya. Ia tak bisa keluar karena wartawan terus menggerumuni tempat kediamannya. Hubungannya dengan Shizuka sedang tak baik, sejak melihat video menjijikan itu ia langsung mengajukan gugatan cerai, ia tak peduli jika istrinya itu menangis atau memohon padanya. Ia sudah tak percaya lagi, sekarang berkas perceraian mereka telah ditangani oleh pengacaranya._

 _Ia membolak-balik halaman berita dirinya dan Sakura, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Sakura apalagi melihat komentar disana. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya menjadi seorang idola yang dihujat oleh semua orang._

 _Untung ada beberapa orang yang memiliki otak sehat dan mengatakan jika berita ini hanyalah pengalihan isu dari kasus korupsi Uchiha walaupun mereka juga merasa jijik dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura._

 _Panggilan masuk dari Kakashi dan Sasuke segera menerimanya. Ia telah meminta Kakashi untuk melacak keberadaan Sakura. Pria berambut perak itu menginformasikan jika sekarang Sakura bersembunyi di sebuah pulau Sado selatan._

 _Setelah mendapatkan informasi itu, Sasuke segera bergegas keluar. Begitu membuka pintu apartemen para wartawan segera mengerubunginya. Berjuta pertanyaan bertubi-tubi membanjirinya. Apakah hubungan dia dengan Sakura, bagaimana tanggapannya dengan pemberitaan yang ada, apakah ia tahu perihal anaknya. Tapi ia tak memperdulikan mereka, sekarang tujuan utamanya adalah Sakura dan putrinya. Ia berjalan menerobos lautan manusia yang menghadangnya._

 _Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah melaju sangat kencang. Di dalamnya terdapat seorang wanita bersurai merah muda dan seorang anak perempuan berambut gelap. Dapat dilihat dari raut wajahnya jika wanita itu sedang terburu-buru. Sesekali ia menengok spion mobil untuk memastikan apakah mobil putih di belakang tengah mengikutinya atau tidak. Sakura dapat mengira ada dua orang pria berseragam hitam yang ada dalam mobil putih. Mereka pasti orang suruhannya Uchiha pikir Sakura._

 _Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura menancap gas sekuat yang ia bisa, namun sebuah letupan peluru membuatnya kaget. Sarada menangis ketakutan, bocah itu pasti bingung apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Sakura ingin menghibur putrinya namun ia tak memiliki waktu untuk itu, yang terpenting sekarang ialah menyelamatkan diri mereka. Dari balik spion ia melihat seorang pria bersenjata keluar dari jendela mobil dan menembaki mobilnya bertubi-tubi hingga mengenai ban belakang mobilnya._

 _Mobil milik Sakura oleng kehilangan keseimbangan. Untuk menghindari jurang ia membanting setirnya hingga menabrak sebuah pohon besar._

 _Bang!_

 _Sebuah kecelakaan pun terjadi. Darah bermuncratan dari dalam mobil Sakura. Dan entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada disana. Ia terburu-buru membuka pintu mobil yang sudah ringsek. Di dalamnya terdapat dua orang yang ia cintai. Sakura dan putrinya Sarada._

 _Wajah Sakura sudah dipenuhi oleh darah akibat terbentur benda keras begitu juga putrinya. Sasuke menjerit sekuat tenaga melihat kondisi Sakura dan Sarada yang mengenaskan. Ia bersumpah akan membalas perbuatan orang yang telah mengakibatkan ini semua._

 _Deru napas Sakura tersengal-sengal, ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tak tahu apa yang baru saja ia alami. Semua terjadi begitu tepat. Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat air mata menetes dari pipinya._

 _"_ _Sakura!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan raut kesedihan, inikah akhir segalanya? Ia pun teringat dengan malaikat kecilnya yang tak jauh dengan dirinya._

 _"_ _Sarada" Mata Sasuke tertuju pada sesosok kecil di samping Sakura, anak itu sudah tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke memanggil ambulan dan meminta mereka kesana. Sudah tak banyak waktu lagi, sekelompok bandit yang menyebabkan semua ini malah sudah menghilang._

 _Ia mencoba membuka pintu mobil dan membebaskan mereka berdua. Karena kondisi badan Sakura yang terjepit membuatnya agak sulit untuk keluar. Nasib baik Sarada tak terlalu parah. Sakura menatap mata Sasuke yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan mereka._

 _"_ _Jaga Sarada.. Untukku!" air mata Sasuke tumpah begitu saja. Ia tak mau mendengarkan semua itu, bukan ia yang akan menjaga Sarada tapi mereka berdua. Tapi waktu Sakura sudah semakin dikit darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya terlalu banyak. "Sa... Su.. Kee.. Kun.. Ai.. shi.. !" ucapannya terputus kala mata Sakura terpejam untuk selama-lamanya._

 _"_ _Sakuraaa-chaan!"_

Byurrr!

Sasuke tersentak bangun dari tidurnya setelah merasakan dinginnya air tiba-tiba membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya. Tangannya terikat dan tersungkur tapi yang membuat ia terkejut adalah sosok wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Terlihat sehat dan tak kekurangan apa pun. Rasa bahagia menyelimuti hati Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan.. Kau masih hidup? Tapi Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan Sasuke yang sedang terbaring di lantai yang dingin. Ruangan itu gelap seperti bekas gudang yang tak terpakai. Sasuke sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia ada disini. Apakah semua itu hanya mimpi?

"Apa kau berharap aku mati?" Sasuke tentu kaget mendengar ucapan seperti itu tapi nyatanya ia senang Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berada disini? Dan bagaimana soal _file_ itu? Apakah ayahku melukaimu?" Sakura tersenyum kecut mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari sosok Sasuke yang biasa dingin dan tak banyak bicara.

"Haha.. Biar kutegaskan disini. _File_ itu telah ku serahkan pada presdir Uchiha. Kami membuat kesepakatan dan sebagai gantinya aku meminta dirimu disingkirkan dari keluarga Uchiha. Dan aku tak menyangka mereka mau melakukannya. Hm.. Aku tak menyangka ada keluarga sekejam keluargamu? Apa jangan-jangan kau anak angkat mereka?" Sasuke tak kaget mendengar ucapan Sakura, kehidupannya memang seperti itu andai orang lain tahu.

Sakura membuka ponselnya dan memperlihatkan gambar Sasuke satu persatu. Sasuke ingat beberapa dari mereka adalah foto saat wawancara di majalah.

"Aku rasa ini adalah gambar yang paling bagus!" ujar Sakura sambil menyerahkan gambar dirinya berbalut jas hitam tapi Sasuke tak merespon. Untuk apa Sakura menunjukkan semua itu?

"..."

"Aku berbaik hati untuk memilih gambarmu yang paling bagus untuk dipajang pada berita kematianmu besok. Karena beberapa gambarmu tidak terlihat bagus terutama bagian rambut pantat bebekmu itu. Setidaknya orang-orang akan mengingat CEO tampan yang mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara menyedihkan." Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam, apakah wanita itu serius. Sekarang yang ia lihat bukan lagi Sakura yang ia kenal. Tapi ia yakin Sakura tak akan melakukan tindakan gila itu.

"Kau tak akan mampu melakukannya." Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Mari kita buktikan ucapanmu!"

Tangan Sasuke masih terikat, tapi sekarang ia bukan lagi duduk di lantai melainkan di sebuah mobil. Tepatnya di kursi penumpang namun Sakura berada diluar dengan batu bata di tangan kanannya. Malam sudah semakin gelap dan mereka berada tak jauh dari bibir jurang tepi pantai.

Mesin mobil telah Sakura nyalahkan, ini akan menjadi puncak dalam pembalasan dendam dia. Ia ingin melihat Sasuke berada di titik nol sebagai seorang manusia. Karena ia tahu tak mudah baginya untuk membuat Sasuke memperlihatkan emosi bahkan setelah dia kehilangan segalanya.

Tapi manusia tetaplah manusia, jika sudah dihadapkan kematian orang setenang apa pun pasti akan bereaksi juga. Sasuke pikir ia tak berani untuk melakukan hal yang nekat termasuk menghabisi nyawanya. Jangan menyepelekan seorang wanita yang penuh dendam pikirnya.

"Apa kau lihat jurang itu? Ketika aku meletakkan batu ini pada pedal gas mobil hanya butuh waktu tiga menit sampai kau berada disana. Apa ada kata-kata terakhir yang ingin kau ucapkan?" Ekspresi wajah Sasuke masih tenang, ini membuat Sakura sedikit jengkel.

"..."

"Baiklah.. Jika kau tak ingin mengatakan apa-apa. Jadi kita tak usah membuang waktu lagi!"

"Aku mencintaimu.. Maafkan aku dan tolong bahagialah.." Sakura kaget mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Hatinya mulai goyah namun ia berusaha menampik itu semua.

"Kau pikir dengan ucapan itu akan berhasil?"

"Jaga Sarada untukku, kehadirannya adalah bukti bahwa aku pernah ada dalam hidupmu. aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang paling membekas dihatimu. Kau boleh membenciku, menyalahkanku atau apa pun. Karena dengan membenciku setidaknya tiap detik, menit atau jam dalam hidupmu kau akan memikirkanku. Lalu lupakan aku perlahan-lahan dan ingat jangan menangis karena pria lain"

"kau terlalu banyak bicara!"

Sakura meletakkan batu pada pedal gas. Dengan otomatis mobil itu pun melaju menuju jurang, Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan angin masuk melalui celah jendela mobilnya. Detik demi detik berlalu dan mobil yang ia kendarai semakin mendekati bibir jurangnya.

Namun sesuatu seperti mengikutinya dari belakang, ia dapat melihat Sakura berlari dari balik spion mobilnya. Wanita itu berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke. Sepertinya ia telah berubah pikiran.

"Sasuukkeee.. kuuunn..."

Sasuke menggeserkan kakinya mendekati kursi kemudi, tali yang mengikat di kaki dan tangannya membuatnya sulit mendekati pedal gas dan menyingkirkan batu itu. Jarak antara mobil dengan jurang sudah berkisar 2 meter. Sasuke mengerahkan segala tenaganya namun alam berkata lain.

 _Brakkk..._

TBC


	11. Our Heart Full of Tears (end part 1)

_Kau tahu…_

 _Bersama seseorang yang tak bisa kau miliki…_

 _Sama seperti menari di bawah air hujan.._

 _Terasa menyenangkan.._

 _Tapi itu akan membuatmu sakit.._

Andai saja waktu bisa berhenti itu saat ini saja maka alangkah indahnya dan Jika ini adalah mimpi maka ia tak mau bangun, ia masih ingin berlama-lama memandangi wajah tampan kekasih hatinya yang sedang terlelap disampingnya. Ia begitu tenang dan nyaman dibawah selimut yang membungkus badan kekar telanjangnya. Ini bukanlah pemandangan baru bagi wanita itu, tapi ia masih menyukainya.

ia telah jatuh kedalam jurang cinta pria itu, walaupun tahu ia akan berakhir terluka, tapi apa yang bisa dipikirkan oleh gadis remaja berusia lima belas tahun. Berharap keajaiban datang seperti dalam dongeng tentang pangeran tampan yang akan membawanya ke dalam istana mungkin ia lupa jika kenyataan pangeran tampan tak membawanya ke istana malainkan hotel untuk menegak manis cintanya sesaat.

Jari-jari nakalnya menjelajahi tiap inci wajah pria itu dari dahi, alis, hidung hingga bibir menggairahkan pria itu. Lama jarinya memainkan bibir si _empu-_ nya, rasanya begitu menggemaskan. Ia ingin menciumnya namun Sakura takut jika si empunya terbangun dan memarahinya, selama ini ia tak berani melakukannya kecuali Sasuke menginginkanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir sang pemuda tak peduli lagi Sasuke akan memarahinya. Sasuke kaget namun perlahan ia menikmati ciuman itu, ciuman itu mengganas dan membuat gairahnya bergejolak kembali. Langsung saja ia menindih tubuh telanjang Sakura untuk memulai permainan panas mereka kembali. Mempersiapkan kejantanannya untuk memasuki bagian intimnya. Tapi Sakura menahannya Sasuke kesal karena ditolak oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Ku mohon kali ini saja. Aku tak menginginkannya jika itu karna nafsu tapi aku ingin kau melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan. Bisakah?"

"Apa?"

Sakura terdiam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

".."

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura nanar, mencoba membaca pikiran dan hatinya.

"Dalam permainan ini, Akulah pengendalinya. Kau hanya perlu menuruti perkataanku"

"Ku mohon"

"Sakura, jika kau terus begini lebih baik kita akhiri saja, sudah kuperingatkan untuk berhati-hati dengan perasaanmu. Kalau begini kau akan terluka"

Kata-kata itu sukses menghancurkan perasaannya.

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu, tapi perasaan ini diluar kendaliku."

 _Andaikan kau mengetahui besarnya cintaku.. cintaku ini bukanlah cinta seperti gadis-gadis yang terjerat oleh pesonamu. Walaupun aku tahu aku akan terluka nantinya tapi aku rela merasakannya. Asalkan aku mendapatkan kebahagiaan sesaat ini bersamamu. Aku sudah tak tahu lagi alasanku berada ditempat tidurmu. Apakah karena ambisi karirku atau karena aku menginginkanmu.. aku juga tak menginginkannya, aku ingin mencari pria lain agar tak membebanimu dengan cinta ini dan aku tak ingin serakah untuk memilikimu yang bukan milikku_ pikir Sakura.

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura tajam dan mencengkram bahu wanita yang ada dibawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Kalau begitu mari akhiri saja… kau telah diluar batas dan tak bisa mengendalikannya lagi.. jika kau mencintaiku, cintailah secara diam-diam.. jangan memberikanku tanggungjawab sebesar ini, aku telah memiliki seseorang dihatiku dan tak ada lagi ruang untukmu, Sakura"

Air mata jatuh di pipi Sakura, Sasuke berdiri dari tempat tidur mereka dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menyedihkan. Sakura mencengkram seprei mereka dan mulai menangis keras.

"Sasuke.. berusahalah.. aku yakin kau mampu, jika kau mau membuka hatimu sedikit saja untukku."

Sasuke menatapnya tajam, Sakura tak pernah melupakan tatapan menyakitkan itu. Tatapan penuh rasa kesal dan jijik. Membuat Sakura merasa tak berharga sebagai seorang wanita.

"Kalau begitu lupakanlah aku.. tak peduli seberapa keras pun usahamu untuk mendapatkanku hatiku tak akan goyah.. tolong.. jangan mencintaiku seperti orang bodoh!"

Demi tuhan, tak ada maksudnya untuk mencintai Sasuke dengan membabi-buta. Tak banyak pula yang ia tuntut. karena ia memahami Sasuke, rasa cintanya ini justru akan membuat Sasuke menjauhinya.

"Perasaan ini adalah milikku sendiri, walaupun aku mati membawanya tak ada urusannya denganmu.. anggaplah kau tidak mengetahuinya.. berpura-puralah seperti biasa.. cintaku ini sudah biasa diabaikan, karena kau begitu.. aku ingin berhenti tapi terasa gila jika membayangkan kau mencari wanita lain, jadi aku putuskan untuk mengikis keserakahanku, pergilah jika waktunya kau harus pergi maka semua kenangan ini akan menghilang seperti tak ada apa-apa.."

Sasuke mendengus lelah.

"Kau menyebalkan.."

Kembali, ucapan menyakitkan itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke. tubuh kekarnya berdiri untuk mengenakkan pakaiannya lagi. Sakura dapat melihat wajah angkuh dan dingin manusia yang ada dihadapannya.

"Pegang kata-kataku Uchiha.. kau akan mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu. Kau akan merindukanku seperti aku merindukanmu dan kau akan membutuhkanku seperti aku membutuhkanmu. Tapi saat itu tiba aku sudah tak peduli padamu."

Sasuke menyeringai sebelum bayangannya pergi menjauhi diri Sakura. Punggung lebarnya menghilang dibalik pintu. Sakura hanya terlentang dalam kamar hotel mewah itu sendirian. Sejak saat itu ia sadar tak ada harapan lagi untuk cintanya.

-  
 _Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Tears of the star_

 _Ending part 1_

 _Notes : Maaf baru bisa publish sekarang, karena beberapa bulan ini author disibukkan sama pernikahan author. Padahal ini FF udah lama bgt, makasih buat semuanya yang review dan setia menunggu FF ku. Endingnya aku mau bagi menjadi 2 part. Mungkin gak akan terlalu lama sih. Pokoknya ditunggu aja ya! Arigatou_

Dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak sadar Sakura mengingat kembali dimana sekarang ia berada. Oksigen di dalam paru-parunya mulai menipis dan terisi air. terakhir kali yang ia ingat adalah ia sedang mengejar mobil Sasuke yang menuju jurang. Tapi sekarang ia tenggelam di dasar laut sendirian dan kedinginan. Otaknya sudah mulai tak berfungsi, pandangan matanya gelap sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memeluk dirinya dan ia memejamkan matanya dan melihat sebuah cahaya datang.

Terlihat seorang wanita berjubah putih dan bermata emerald dan berambut blonde, wanita itu seperti wanita yang ada dalam foto miliknya.

"Sakura-chan.. putriku" wanita itu memeluk Sakura erat. "Kaa-san.. Aku sangat merindukanmu"

"Kaa-san juga sayang!" tapi raut wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi murung melihat Sakura. "Tapi kenapa Kaa-san sedih? Kaa-san tak senang melihatku disini? Apa Kaa-san tidak kangen?"

Wanita berambut blonde itu tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Bukannya kaa-san tak senang, belum saatnya kau berada disini, ada seseorang di dunia sana sedang menunggumu?"

"Siapa?"

"Putrimu tentu saja" Sakura terkaget mengingat ia Sarada, sebuah perasaan pilu menghampiri dirinya. Jika ia telah berada di dunia lain bagaimana dengan putrinya. Ia tak mau Sarada hidup sebatang kara seperti dirinya.

"Kau telah mengalami banyak penderitaan di dunia sana, Penderitaan yang Kaa-san pernah alami, tiap hari Kaa-san berdoa agar kau selalu diberikan kebahagiaan. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Sekarang kau kembalilah, temani Sarada dan jadilah Sakura yang baru, Sakura yang lebih bahagia tanpa kenangan pahit."

"Kaa-san.."

Akhirnya Sasuke sadar dari pingsannya setelah satu minggu lebih ia berada di ruang ICU karena cairan yang ada di paru-parunya, ia menatap langit-langit rumah Sakit. Ia lupa sekarang tanggal berapa dan berapa lama ia pingsan. Kembali ia ingat peristiwa yang menyebabkan ia berada disana.

"Sakura!" teriaknya

"Sasuke-kun.. Kau sudah sadar?" Shizuka yang sekarang berstatus istrinya menghampirinya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Shizuka?"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar.. Kau harus banyak istirahat.." Shizuka berusaha menenangkan Sasuke dan menidurkannya ke tempat tidur tapi Sasuke menolak. Dan hal ini tentu saja membuatnya kaget.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

Rasa cemburu menghiasi hati Shizuka, jadi Sasuke lebih mengjkhawatirkan perempuan sundal itu pikirnya.

"Wanita sundal itu telah mati!"

"APA?"

"Apa kau tahu kalau orang yang mengancam Uchiha itu dia? Dia pantas untuk mati!"

Sasuke kembali teringat peristiwa antara ia, Sakura dan ayahnya, tapi Sakura mati? Itu tidak mungkin ia tak mempercayainya sebelum ia melihat jasadnya sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin.. kau pasti berbohongkan?"

Shizuka menekuk kedua tangannya dengan tampang kesal.

"Kenapa kau peduli dengan perempuan sialan itu? Dia ingin mencelakaimu dan menghancurkan keluargamu!"

"Cih.. Aku tak peduli! Dimana ponselku" Sasuke bergegas mencari ponselnya untuk menelpon Kakashi dan menanyakan keadaan Sakura. tapi hasilnya nihil tak ada apapun di dalam kamar rumah sakit itu.

"Sasuke.. kau sudah sadar?" ujar Itachi yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya.

"Nii-san.. Dimana Sakura? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

Ada sebuah keraguan dalam diri Itachi untuk memberitahukannya keadaan Sakura, namun ketika ia menatap wajah khawatir adiknya ia tak tega untuk berbohong.

"Iya. Dia baik-baik saja, sekarang ia sedang dirawat di kamar 306"

Mendengar berita baik itu membuat Sasuke lega, ia pun menatap Shizuka dengan tajam. Berani-beraninya wanita itu membohonginya dengan mengatakan Sakura sudah mati setelah ini ia akan segera menyelesaikan pernikahan mereka.

"Hei.. Kau.." Shizuka sangat kaget ketika Sasuke memanggilnya sekasar itu. dia tidak seperti Sasuke yang biasa ia kenal.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Setelah ini kupastikan perceraian kita"

Shizuka sangat kaget mendengar kata perceraian dari bibir Sasuke, bahkan pernikahan mereka baru berlangsung beberapa jam.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun.. aku ini sedang hamil.."

"Aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau itu anakku, seharusnya aku sudah curiga saat kau memaksaku untuk berhubungan badan sebulan yang lalu. melihat perutmu yang mulai membuncit kurasa usianya sudah lebih dari sebulan. Aku tak tahu benih siapa yang kau kandung itu?"

Shizuka merasa kaget dan terpojokkan. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke mengetahuinya? Tapi itu semua adalah salah Sasuke, kenapa setelah ia keluar dari rumah Sakit Sasuke tak pernah lagi menyentuhnya, lalu apa ia salah mencari kepuasan lain dari pria-pria lain? Sebetulnya ia tak ingin kembali ke masa kelamnya tapi tubuhnya begitu haus akan sentuhan pria hingga ia akhirnya kebablasan dan untuk menutupi semuanya ia menjebak Sasuke ke dalam masalahnya.

".."

"Kenapa kau diam? ku kira kau telah berubah.. aku telah menerima semua kekuranganmu dan masa lalumu, aku bahkan telah mencampakkan gadis yang sedang mengandung anakku dan memilihmu. Lalu ini kah yang kudapatkan. Aku sungguh bodoh, dan kurasa hubungan kita cukup sampai disini saja"

"Ini semua salahmu Sasuke.. kalau saja kau lebih perhatian padaku aku tak akan mencari kepuasan dari pria lain! Kau pria brengsek Uchiha!"

"Cih.. Dasar wanita jalang"

Kaki Shizuka tak mampu lagi menopang berat badannya, ia terjatuh dan menangis menggeru-geru, Itachi begitu kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar. Sasuke segera bergegas pergi menuju kamar Sakura. tak mempedulikan Itachi yang terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Kakashi, kapan aku bisa pulang?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang sibuk memandangi wajahnya di cermin. Dia terlihat sehat sekali, tak seperti orang yang telah mengalami kecelakaan. Kakashi pun heran, padahal dua hari yang lalu ia masih koma dan sempat kritis namun ini merupakan keajaiban, bahkan dokter pun merasa aneh dengan keadaan Sakura.

"MAMA" tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berambut raven masuk bersama seorang pria jangkung yang sedang membawa tumpukan belanjaan.

"Nagato! Sarada! kalian telah kembali?" Tanya Sakura cemas, awalnya ia melarang putrinya itu pergi keluar bersama Nagato karena takut jika wartawan melihat mereka tapi gadis kecilnya itu keras kepala.

Jika bukan karena hasutan Nagato untuk memberikannya gula-gula, pasti Sarada menjadi anak yang penurut, dia memang biang masalah. keberadaannya disini saja sudah membuat Sakura was-was, apalagi kalau ia bolak-balik terus, apa yang harus ia katakan jika wartawan bertanya. Keberadaan Sarada tak jadi masalah karena ia bisa saja mengatakan pada mereka jika Sarada adalah keponakannya. Tapi jika mereka melihat Nagato, ia yakin besok pasti akan berita besar di surat kabar.

"Ini.. gula-gula buat mama, paman Nagato yang membelikannya" Sarada memberikan gula-gula di tangan kanannya untuk Sakura, melihat kepolosan wajah putrinya Sakura tak tega, ia pun menerima gula-gula itu dengan senyum mengembang.

"Terima kasih Sarada-chan.."

"Kau tak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padaku!" Sakura menatap Nagato tajam, pria itu hanya cengengesan bodoh seperti biasa.

"KAU KENAPA MASIH DISINI? Keberadaanmu benar-benar membuatku tak tenang, kau tahu kan puluhan wartawan sedang menunggu di bawah?" ujar Sakura penuh emosi, menjadi seorang selebritis adalah pekerjaan yang sulit. Ia tak memiliki privasi sama sekali karena gerak-geriknya sedikit saja bisa membuat banyak spekulasi. Tapi Nagato seolah tak mempedulikannya, pria itu hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan Sakura.

Brakkk..

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, dengan terengah-engah Sasuke masuk ke dalam dan langsung memeluk Sakura secara spontan. Kakashi, Nagato, Sarada dan tak terkecuali Sakura kaget melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Ujar Sasuke dengan nada penuh khawatir. Tapi bukan balasan pelukan yang Sasuke dapat melainkan dorongan dan tamparan keras di pipinya.

Plakk…

"Siapa kau? Beraninya kau memelukku seenaknya!" bentaknya, semua orang kaget dan tak percaya apa yang mereka dengar. Sarada menangis kaget karena melihat ibunya memukul seseorang. Sakura sadar telah membuat Sarada takut lalu ia mengisyaratkan agar putrinya mendekatinya lalu memeluknya hangat. Ia sangat kalut karena tiba-tiba orang yang tak ia kenal memeluknya, bagaimana jika orang itu menyadari keberadaan Sarada.

Nagato tersenyum penuh arti dan menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Ini semakin menarik.."

Kakashi menghampiri Sasuke dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Sasuke-sama.. Anda tak apa-apa?"

Sasuke nampak sangat kaget sehingga ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"…"

Kakashi memandang Sakura dengan _intens_ tak ada kepura-puraan diwajahnya, wanita itu tampak takut dan kalut dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Kakashi.. apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat usir pria itu!" ujar Sakura sambil memeluk Sarada.

"Sakura-chan.. apa kau tak mengingat Sasuke?" Tanya Nagato, wanita itu memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu namun hasilnya nihil. Ia merasa tak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke sebelumnya. Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Semua orang kaget, entah mengapa perasaan Sasuke menjadi sangat sakit.

"APA?" Teriak Kakashi."Lalu apa kau mengingatku?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Tentu saja aku ingat, kau adalah Kakashi. Managerku yang paling menyebalkan."

Nagato tak mau kalah, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan bertanya pada Sakura dengan percaya diri.

"Lalu.. Kau pasti mengingatku kan"

"Tentu saja kau adalah Nagato si pria mesum gila" Nagato memeluk Sakura dan Sarada.

"Salah.. Yang benar itu, aku adalah kekasihmu sekaligus ayah dari Sarada" Mendengar ucapan itu Sakura menghadiahinya sebuah bogeman di wajah pria itu.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu semua orang bisa berpikir yang macam-macam.. Dan lagi aku ini hanya kecelakaan kecil bukannya hilang ingatan! Bakka!"

"Lalu apa kau ingat Sarada?"

"Haha.. hentikan candaan ini.. Aku yang mengeluarkannya dari vaginaku.. bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan putriku"

Tak ada yang menyangka situasi menjadi seperti ini. Hasil dari pemeriksaan otak Sakura tak menandakan jika ia mengalami amnesia atau semacamnya. Walaupun ada luka akibat benturan sedikit di kepalanya, Kakashi masih penasaran. Ia pun memanggil dokter agar memeriksa keadaan Sakura kembali.

Sasuke masih memandang Sakura dengan penuh kekecewaan di wajahnya. Sekarang apa lagi? Disaat ia menyadari perasaannya pada Sakura dan ingin memperbaiki semuanya tapi wanita itu malah tak mengingatnya.

Seorang pria berbaju putih pun datang bersama pria bermasker. Dokter itu segera memeriksa Sakura dan menanyakan apa yang dirasakan wanita itu, Sakura bilang semuanya baik-baik saja. Seperti yang ia perkirakan semuanya normal. Tapi Kakashi tetap tidak puas dan meminta dokter untuk memeriksa Sakura sekali lagi karena ia pikir ada sesuatu yang tak benar dikepalanya. Tentu saja ini membuat Sakura geram, apa Kakashi menganggapnya gila.

Sasuke menarik napas berat, tubuhnya berpaling, matanya memerah sedih. Ia layak mendapatkannya, setelah semua yang telah dilakukan pada Sakura. Ia tak pantas mendapatkan Sakura dan putri mereka.

"Hentikan Kakashi… Mungkin ini yang terbaik, aku akan pergi dari sini" ucapnya, ia sempat memandang Sakura sekilas. Mata itu tak lagi memancarkan kesedihan seperti tiap kali ia melihatnya. Lebih baik seperti ini, Sakura telah melupakannya sehingga wanita itu tak perlu lagi merasakan kesedihan. Dia akan baik-baik saja bersama putrinya.

Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu, semuanya kembali seperti semula. Sasuke telah menceraikan Shizuka seminggu setelah pernikahan mereka, itu adalah pernikahan tercepat dalam sejarah keluarga tak lama wanita itu melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki sehat. Sasuke masih ingat bayi itu memiliki rambut yang pirang dan mata yang biru.

Entah warisan dari pria mana semua itu, karena keluarga Uchiha maupun Shizuka tak ada yang memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru. Shizuka berambut hitam dan bermata gelap sama seperti Sasuke. tanpa harus tes DNA pun semua orang dapat menebak bayi itu bukan miliknya. Tapi ia harus melakukan tes DNA untuk memastikannya dan hasilnya seperti dugaannya. Keluarga besar Uchiha cukup kecewa namun masalah itu mereka biarkan berlalu begitu saja, ini karena mereka ingin mencoreng nama baik keluarga besar Shizuka.

Sakura, tetap menjadi Sakura yang bersinar dan dicintai banyak orang. Musim ini ia akan mengeluarkan single terbarunya. Wanita itu sekarang terlihat lebih bahagia, Sasuke semakin yakin jika keputusan untuk menjauhi Sakura adalah keputusan yang tepat.

Ia ingat terakhir kali ia bertemu Sakura di sebuah acara peluncuran produk kosmetik terbaru Uchiha. Mungkin banyak yang heran bagaimana mungkin Sakura tetap menjadi _brand ambassador_ kesayangan Uchiha walaupun setelah semuanya terjadi. Mudah.. Bagi seorang Sakura Haruno, setelah mereka memutus kontrak dengan Sakura, saham perusahaan Uchiha mulai rontok dan penjualan produk menurun. Ternyata 80% dari pembeli produk mereka adalah fans Sakura. Dan Uchiha adalah seorang pebisnis sejati, oleh karena itu mereka tetap memakai Sakura walaupun mereka harus membayar tiga kali lipat untuk memperpanjang kontrak baru. Fugaku yang membenci Sakura tak mampu menampik popularitas wanita itu. bagaimana bisa seorang gadis kecil dapat meruntuhkan perusahaannya dalam sekejap. Tak heran Kakashi sangat menjaga baik citra Sakura.

Sasuke ingat waktu itu Sakura yang terlebih dahulu menghampirinya, memberi hormat dan memperkenalkan dirinya seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dengan gaya yang penuh ceria Sakura memberikan kartu namanya dan berkata betapa senangnya ia bertemu dengan Sasuke, dengan nada sedikit centil wanita itu memuji betapa tampannya ia dan tak menyangka jika _CEO_ Uchiha masih sangat muda. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut, pria itu merasakan sakit yang teramat. Sehingga ia pergi sebelum acara itu dimulai. Kali ini ia yang menangis tiap kali menatap mata polos Sakura, hal yang pernah dirasakan gadis itu ketika melihat matanya.

Ia adalah seorang pecundang. Sasuke mengambil segelas wine yang ada di meja kerjanya. Hanya minuman keras yang menjadi teman setianya. Para karyawan tak heran jika melihat Sasuke mabuk-mabukan di ruangan kantornya sendiri. Seorang suami yang dikhianati istrinya sendoro, mereka berpikir kehidupan Sasuke hancur akibat perceraiannya. Namun kenyataannya tak pernah sedikit pun Sasuke memikirkan mantan istrinya apalagi sedih mengingat pengkhianatan Shizuka. Yang terjadi adalah ia sangat tersiksa dengan rasa cintanya pada Sakura, ia menyesali kebodohannya telah menyia-nyiakan Sakura dan putrinya. Tapi yang paling menyedihkan ia tak mempu berhadapan dan mengatakan semua yang ada dipikirannya pada wanitanya itu. kesedihannya hanya mampu ia torehkan lewat sebuah lagu yang ia ciptakan kala sendirian. Lagu yang berjudul Sakura, sama seperti bunga musim semi dan orang yang ia kasihi.

 _Ada seorang pria yang mencintaimu,_

 _Mencintaimu dengan segenap hatinya,_

 _Ia mengikutimu setiap hari seperti bayangan_

 _Pria itu bodoh._

 _karena ia bodoh jadi ia selalu membuatmu menangis._

 _Pria itu memiliki banyak cerita tapi ia tak bisa menceritakannya_

 _Bahkan pada teman baiknya._

 _Makanya hatinya penuh luka._

 _Karena itu ia takut mencintaimu._

 _Ia mendorongmu menjauh dan mengatakan 'ada orang yang kucintai dan jelas itu bukan kau'_

 _Saat itu bunga Sakura jatuh ke tanah._

 _Karena kau juga bodoh lalu kau pun mempercayainya._

 _Dia begitu untuk mematahkan harapanmu._

 _Pria itu lemah makanya ia tak sanggup menanggung beban cintamu._

 _Saat ia melihat matamu_

 _Kau berpaling dan menangis_

 _karena ia benci melihatmu begitu jadi ia pun ikut menangis._

 _Kau berlari dengan hati yang hancur._

 _Kau tahu setelah ini jalanmu akan penuh penderitaan dan kesepian._

 _Karena kau sama sepertinya jadi ia mencintaimu._

 _Manusia bodoh lain sama sepertinya_

 _Gadis bodoh.._

 _Kau pasti sangat sakit melihat pria itu bukan? Lalu kenapa kau menemuiku?_

 _Ya.. pria itu adalah aku, Jangan berkata kalau kau tak mengingatnya._

 _Gadis bodoh.._

 _Mencintaimu bagai menjual seluruh hidupku._

 _Gadis bodoh.._

 _Aku sakit ketika menatap kedua mata onyx milik gadis kecil itu.._

 _Seseorang lain yang harus menderita karena kesialan hidup kita._

 _Aku tak ingin melihatnya, karena ia mengingatkan kebodohan dan penyesalanku._

 _Gadis bodohku yang lugu, aku telah mengabaikan rasa manusia yang kumiliki._

 _Pergilah dariku dan carilah kebahagiaan yang lain_

 _Kau layak bahagia dan aku layak menderita._

 _Biarlah aku menangis, menanggung cintaku ini._

 _Menyandera rindu yang menggerogoti hati ini_

 _Karena aku sangat bodoh bahkan aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya bahagia._

 _Aku memilih jalan penderitaan ini._

 _Adakah ini yang terbaik untuk kita bertiga?_

Seorang wanita bersurai merah muda berjalan di antara keramaian, ia mengenakan jas abu-abu berbelahan dada rendah, berlenggak lenggok di dalam sebuah gedung perusahaan bak seorang model. Hal yang tak lazim memakai jas luaran tanpa kemeja dalaman dan yang terpenting tanpa _bra._ Ini membuatsemua orang dapat melihat dada ukuran _cup_ D-nya. Rok mini kuning menempel ketat memperlihatkan bentuk badannya yang aduhai. Dengan tas mini dan kacamata hitam bermerek. Dalam sekejap kehadirannya telah membuat riuh di gedung itu.

"Ya ampun.. Bukankah itu Sakura, dia cantik sekali" bisik seorang wanita berambut pirang pada teman wanitanya.

"Ya aku akui dia cantik. Tapi.. Lihatlah, pakaiannya itu sangat _vulgar_! Ia tampak murahan.." jawab sang teman dengan nada sinis dan benci.

"Dia banyak berubah dalam beberapa tahun ini, ya tuhan.. dadanya seperti mau loncat dari jasnya. Kurasa itu palsu!"

Sakura dapat mendengar bisik-bisik para karyawan uchiha tersebut, ia tersenyum kecut. Dia memang sengaja melakukannya. Ada beberapa orang sengaja memotretan, ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan untuk menebar senyuman mematikannya. Ia adalah sosok yang kotroversial, tiada hari tanpa berita tentangnya di forum online selebritis. Entahlah, mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa mendengar cacian dan pujian sehingga ia justru merasa hampa tanpa komentar mereka.

"Aku ingin menemui tuan Uchiha Sasuke, tunjukkan aku ruangannya!" ujar Sakura pada resepsionis.

"Apa anda telah membuat janji dengan Uchiha-sama sebelumnya?"

"Ya.. Dia yang menyuruhku kesini"

Tok..

Tok..

"Masuk.." ujar Sasuke, ia tahu siapa yang akan datang menemuinya. Karena ia sendiri yang meminta Sakura untuk datang menemuinya ditengah kesibukan aktivitas keartisan wanita itu. ini adalah pertemuan kedua mereka dalam beberapa tahun. jika bukan karena wartawan brengsek itu pasti ia tak akan meminta Sakura datang.

"Selamat siang, Uchiha-sama"

Senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah sang wanita. Sasuke tak bergeming ketika melihat penampilan _"wow"_ Sakura, ini membuat Sasuke merasa tak nyaman. Darah kelelakiannya berdesir panas, rasa cemburu menghampirinya ketika mengingat wanita itu telah menunjukkan "itu" ke pria selain dirinya. Sakuranya tak seperti ini, dia hanya mengenakan pakaian seksi karena tuntutan profesinya. Diluar itu Sakuranya lebih senang menggunakan pakaian yang tertutup. Wanita yang dihadapannya ini memang berbeda dengan wanita yang ia kenal, hanya wajah mereka saja yang sama.

Sasuke kembali geram mengingat alasan kenapa ia memanggil Sakura ke tempatnya. Tak tahu saja jika saat ini Sasuke bersiap membunuh seseorang. Gaara, si brengsek yang beruntung itu bukan dirinya, Nagato atau yang lain. Ia tak menyangka pria pertama yang akan menjadi 'kekasih resmi' Sakura adalah si merah bahkan dia tak lebih baik dari Nagato apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, Sasuke pikir. Gaara akan mendapatkan pembalasan yang kejam dari Sasuke, beraninya ia meletakkan tangannya pada wanitanya. Sasuke tahu ia bukanlah siapa-siapa Sakura, dan Sakura berhak bahagia dengan pria yang ia inginkan tapi rasa sakit akibat cemburu yang ia rasakan telah memporak-porandakan hatinya, bagaikan petir di siang bolong ketika ia mendengar kabar buruk itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu!" terlihat sekali aura mematikan terpancar dari pimpinannya itu. Sakura baru tahu jika Sasuke adalah CEO agensinya setahun yang lalu. terkutuklah Kakashi yang merahasiakannya selama ini. Pantas saja Sasuke terlihat kecewa ketika ia tak mengingatnya pada saat pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Kini emeraldnya bertemu dengan Onyx tajam milik sang bos, wajahnya terlihat datar. Namun tiba-tiba berdesir sebuah perasaan tak menentu ketika memandang mata itu. Sakura tak pernah bertemu seseorang yang mempu membuatnya seperti ini bahkan itu Gaara. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Sakura memandang struktur wajah bungsu Uchiha dengan seksama. Karena dalam pertemuan sebelumnya ia tak terlalu memperhatikan Sasuke. Hatinya bergetar dan lidahnya keluh sesaat. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan lagi pertanyaan Sasuke. Matanya terlalu sibuk melihat Sasuke. Mata, bibir, hidung bahkan bentuk wajah pria itu sangat familiar.

Pria ini mirip sekali dengan…. _Sarada_. Ketika Sarada kecil ia merasa kalau putrinya sangat mirip dirinya tapi ketika besar tak ada sedikit pun bagian dirinya dalam fisik atau sifat Sarada. Tatapan Sasuke mengingatkannya dengan tatapan tajam Sarada. Bahkan Itachi tak memiliki tatapan tajam itu, sebelumnya ia merasa Sarada mirip dengan Itachi, dan menyangka jika pria itu adalah ayah putrinya. ia menanyakan Itachi apakah ia ayahnya Sarada lalu dengan senyum merekah pria itu menjawab bukan dan itu membuat Sakura malu setengah mati. Tentu saja orang sebaik Itachi tak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu. kini ia mengalami peristiwa yang sama hanya saja feelingnya kali ini lebih kuat. ini membuatnya benar-benar tak nyaman, apakah Sasuke ayah kandung Sarada?

Melihat Sakura memandangnya tanpa berkedip Sasuke menjadi sedikit gugup. Apa mungkin wanita itu telah mengingatnya kembali?

"Uchiha-sama. Apa di masa lalu kita pernah memiliki hubungan atau semacamnya? Kau sangat mirip dengan seseorang"

"Apa?"ucap Sasuke kaget

Melihat reaksi Sasuke yang seperti itu, membuatnya Sakura salah tingkah. Pikiran bodoh macam apa itu? segera saja ia menampiknya. Ia tak mau membuat kesalahan yang sama pada Itachi. Tentu saja Uchiha adalah klan terhormat dan Sasuke tidak seperti orang yang mengambil kesempatan ketika wanita sedang mabuk. Sarada mungkin produk dari _one night stand_ -nya dengan orang asing.

"Ah.. Gomen.. Uchiha-sama.. pikiranku agak kacau, lupakan saja"

"Hn, Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

Sakura terkejut, ia baru ingat alasan ia berada disana. Bukan untuk berlama-lama memandang wajah bos-nya yang tampan. Ia harus menerima konsekuensi dari apa yang ia lakukan dengan Gaara tepatnya.

"Ya.. Aku tahu kenapa Uchiha-sama memanggilku kesini. Aku tak mau membuat alasan untuk membela diri. Semuanya benar, aku memang memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Gaara" Jawab Sakura tegas.

Tubuh Sasuke berpaling ia tak mau Sakura melihat wajah sedihnya. Bukan itu yang ingin Sasuke dengarkan, walaupun kenyataannya memang seperti itu. ia berharap Sakura mengatakan jika semua itu bohong. Ia tak menyangka hari ini akan datang, Sakura telah berpaling ke pelukan pria lain. Ia seharusnya tak kaget mengingat Sakura adalah wanita yang paling diinginkan di Negara ini. Tapi dalam hati ia tetap tak bisa terima kenyataan.

"Kau tahu apa konsekuensi dari perbuatanmu?"

"Maaf Uchiha-sama.. kami tak berhati-hati"

"Cih.. Aku tak menyangka kau begitu mudah. Kupikir kau mempunyai selera tinggi, karena selama ini kau sangat pemilih dalam mencari pria. Jujur aku sangat kecewa padamu, kau adalah artis terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, kau tak pernah terlibat skandal apapun. Lalu apa ini? kau tahu berapa banyak kerugian yang akan kita bayar jika imagemu hancur?" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh kecewa. Jauh dihatinya paling dalam ia hanya cemburu. Ia sama sekali tak memikirkan uang atau bisnisnya.

Sakura merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Sasuke, apa maksudnya dia wanita yang mudah? Ia bukanlah melakukan hal yang hina. Dia Cuma berkencan dengan seorang pria lajang. Apakah itu sebuah kriminalitas atau perbuatan rendahan? Ia terlalu lelah, lebih dari sepuluh tahun ia menjauhi hubungan dengan lawan jenis demi citranya. Ia juga merasakan kesepian seperti manusia lain.

"Maaf Uchiha-sama, ucapan anda sudah keterlaluan. Aku dan Gaara bukan melakukan hal yang salah. Kencan adalah hal yang manusiawi, walaupun kami idol kami juga manusia yang memiliki rasa cinta." ujar Sakura kesal

"Cinta?" Sasuke sedikit tertawa kecut "Apa yang diketahui dari seorang yang tak memiliki kenangan tentang cintanya sendiri?"

Rasa kesal di hati Sakura bertambah, ini seolah Sasuke mengatainya manusia tak memiliki kenangan cinta.

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau tahu segalanya tentang diriku! Kita bahkan tak akrab. Maaf Uchiha-sama, kurasa tak perlu ada lagi yang kita bahas. Lebih baik aku pergi saja"

Namun ketika Sakura mencoba memalingkan badannya. Tangan Sasuke menarik dan mencengkrang lengannya. Dibantingnya tubuh indah Sakura ke atas sofa. Pria itu mengambil sebuah amplop dan melemparkannya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura kesal diperlakukan tak terhormat seperti itu. Dirinya adalah Haruno Sakura dan tak ada yang berani memperlakukannya serendah ini meskipun itu bosnya.

"Buka" Perintah Sasuke dengan nada dingin, Sakura membuka amplopnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget ketika melihat lembar demi lembar foto itu. Tak mungkin separah ini, ia bisa melihat foto intimnya bersama Gaara ketika mereka berkencan di atas mobil. Sakura akui orang yang ada di foto itu adalah ia bersama kekasihnya.

"B-bagaimana mungkin! Mereka memang menangkap kami tapi mereka tak memberitahu kami tentang foto-foto ini" jawab Sakura tergagap.

Sekarang matilah ia, foto-foto ini bisa menghancurkan karir yang telah dibangunnya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun dalam waktu sekejap.

"Ya.. Mungkin kalian terlalu asyik _bermain_ sehingga kalian tak sadar ketika mereka memoto kalian"

"Apa? Tidak.. Ini tidak yang seperti anda bayangkan Uchiha-sama.. kami tida-"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bungsu Uchiha telah mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman panasnya. Dan sebuah pukulan pun mendarat di pipinya.

PLAKKK

"Kenapa? Apa karena bukan Gaara yang melakukan ini jadi kau menolaknya! Jangan berpura-pura suci dihadapanku! Aku sangat mengenal dirimu luar dan dalam, Sakura-chan. Apa karena sudah lama tak disentuh lelaki jadi kau sangat haus Sakura? Bilang saja. Aku dengan senang hati melakukannya untukmu, aku jamin si merah itu tak mampu memuaskanmu seperti aku memuaskanmu!"

"Brengsek.. Aku salah menilaimu Uchiha-sama. kau adalah bajingan!"

Sakura menatap benci pria itu sebelum akhirnya pergi dari hadapannya. Sasuke pun tersadar akan perbuatan bodohnya. Tak seharusnya ia melakukan hal itu pada Sakura, ia bahkan mengatakan hal yang membuat wanita yang dicintainya itu marah. Ia sangat menyesal, rasanya ia ingin mengejar wanita itu dan meminta maaf pada Sakura tapi ada sesuatu yang menahan dirinya. Rasa cemburu telah membuat Sasuke gila.

Dentuman keras yang berirama keluar dari soundsystem, suaranya mampu menggetarkan seluruh panggung beriringan dengan riuh teriakan para penonton. Lebih dari lima ribu orang telah mengisi Tokyo dome, tempat diadakannya konser Sakura yang bertemakan _Sakura on the winter_. Mendadak tempat ini menjadi lautan manusia, bermandikan cahaya _banner_ dan _light stick_ di tengah kegelapan.

Sekitar 10 orang penari memasuki ruangan, kemudian lampu kembali mati dan musik mulai dimainkan. Tak lama sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Sakura mengenakan pakaian seksi untuk penampilan terakhirnya. Kali ini ia memakai gaun mini berumbai keemasan. Memperlihatkan bahu, paha, dada dan perutnya yang putih mulus. Rumbut panjangnya sengaja ia gerai sehingga ia dapat mengibaskannya ketika sedang menari. Ini bisa menambahkan kesan seksi pada lagunya.

" _Minna-san.._ Sekarang kita telah berada dipenghujung acara!" ucap Sakura dan mendapat teriakan tak senang dari fansnya. Mereka sangat menikmati konsernya sehingga tak ingin segera berakhir tapi mau bagaimana lagi. waktunya sudah habis dan tenaga Sakura sudah sangat terkuras.

"Aku berjanji akan menemui kalian lagi" Kali ini teriakan itu berubah menjadi teriakan senang. "Apa kalian masih bersemangat?" Penggemar menjawab pertanyaannya dengan teriakan.

"LAGI.. LAGI.. LAGI"

"Baiklah.. tapi sebelum memulai lagu selanjutnya, aku ingin membuat sebuah pernyataan untuk kalian" seketika suasana panggung itu menjadi sepi, kontras dengan keadaan sebelumnya "Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah ada yang mengetahui berita ini dari ponsel kalian. Sepulang dari sini kalian dapat melihat ponsel, televisi, laptop atau Koran tentang diriku. Karena tepat pukul Sembilan saat konser ini berlangsung, Tokyo news telah menurunkan berita tentang diriku dan…"

Tak terasa air mata menetes dari pipi Sakura, ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. akhirnya hari yang ia takutkan datang juga. Sebelumnya ia sempat kaget ketika Kakashi memberitahukan beritanya dengan Gaara akan diturunkan saat konser berlangsung. Dan ini sempat membuat konsentrasinya pecah, untung saja Sakura cukup professional sehingga konser berjalan dengan baik.

"…Setelah ini mungkin semua akan menjadi sulit, mereka akan membuat berita buruk dan tak benar tentang diriku. Tapi aku mohon apa pun yang terjadi tetaplah mempercayaiku dan bersama denganku. Apakah kalian bersediakah kalian bersamaku!"

" _NEE!"_ Jawab penonton serentak, Sakura tak dapat percaya. Penggemarnya masih setia bersamanya.

" _Arigatou.._ Aku mencintai kalian, kalian luar biasa! Setelah konser ini selesai keluarlah dengan tertib, berhati-hatilah dijalan dan semoga selamat sampai rumah kalian masing-masing. Bagi pelajar jangan lupakan pelajaran kalian, hormati orang tua dan guru kalian, jadilah manusia yang berguna bagi bangsa ini dan bagi yang sudah bekerja, bekerjalah dengan penuh semangat, walaupun lelah kalian adalah pahlawan bagi keluarga kalian. Semoga sukses untuk semua " kembali teriakan terdengar dari bangku penonton. Sakura bersyukur penggemarnya sangat menyayangi dan percaya padanya hanya saja ia agak khawatir dengan penggemar Gaara.

" _Tokyo Dome! MAKE SOME NOISE FOR OUR LAST SONG_!" Teriak Sakura sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Serentak semua orang yang ada di sana berteriak dan hanyut dalam kegilaan konser. Mendengar teriakan itu Sakura semakin bersemangat rasa lelah yang mendera ditubuhnya tak lagi ia hilangkan. Dirinya mungkin tak seenergik dulu, nasib baik ia rutin mengkonsumsi gingseng atau suplemen lainnya untuk kesehatan tubuhnya.

"Sakura.. Sakura.." teriak para fans mengiringi penampilannya sampai lagu yang ia bawakan habis.

Diakhir acara Sakura berderai air mata, matanya memancarkan kilau dari cahaya lampu para penggemar. Ketika di atas panggung.. Sakura merasa ini adalah dirinya… seperti ia dilahirkan sebagai seorang idola sejati, tak ada moment yang paling membahagiakan daripada saat ia bernyanyi bersama dengan para penggemarnya. Ia ingin moment ini berlangsung selamanya. Bahkan biarpun ia telah tua, menjadi seorang nenek, berambut putih dan memakai tongkat. Ia tetap ingin berada diatas panggung untuk menghibur penikmat musiknya.

"Aku ingin masuk" Paksa seorang anak kepada seorang bodyguard.

"Maaf nona kecil selain staff dan artis dilarang masuk kesini" Jawab sang bodyguard.

"Kau tahu aku ini ponakannya paman Kakashi Hatake, manager nona Sakura" tapi tetap saja sang _body guard_ tak percaya begitu saja. tugasnya adalah menjaga keamanan _backstage_. Banyak penggemar mengaku-ngaku sebagai keluarga staff atau idol hanya untuk menemui idolanya di belakang panggung.

Mendengar keributan Sakura yang baru saja turun dari panggung segera menghampiri mereka. Suara familiar itu terus saja berteriak-teriak.

"Biarkan dia masuk" Ujar Sakura, Sarada menatap kesal pada _bodyguard_ yang melarangnya masuk. Gadis kecil itu mengekor Sakura, tak biasanya putri kecilnya nekat datang ke konsernya seperti ini. Sakura jadi merasa khawatir apalagi belakangan ini putrinya selalu mengabaikannya. Jelas sekali bila Sarada sedang marah kepadanya dan Sakura tak tahu kenapa Sarada bersikap dingin seperti itu.

Mereka masuk ke ruang _make up_ yang kosong dan Sakura segera menguncinya rapat. Langsung saja ia memeluk tubuh putrinya karena senang dan rindu itu namun sang putri menolaknya. Hatinya hancur seperti gelas yang terjatuh diatas lantai.

"Jelaskan padaku ma.." ucap Sarada kesal, gadis itu menyentak kasar _tablet_ miliknya, disana terdapat berisi berita tentang hubungannya dengan Gaara.

"Sarada.. ini tak seperti yang terlihat"

"Aku sudah lama mengetahui semuanya ma, jadi tak perlu berbohong lagi. tapi aku ingin penjelasan dari bibir mama"

Sakura menghela napasnya panjang ia tak menyangka reaksi Sarada akan sekeras ini. jelas saja ini adalah hubungan pertamanya dengan seorang pria.

"Ya.. Sarada, mama memang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan paman Gaara. Apa kau tak menyukainya sayang?" ucap Sakura sambil membelai rambut Sarada namun gadis kecil itu segera menampiknya.

"Tidak.. mama.. aku tak menyukainya. Kalian tidak cocok, mama.. kau itu sudah tua tak pantas bersanding dengan Gaara yang usianya terpaut tujuh tahun lebih muda darimu. Lagi pula bukannya mama sendiri yang bilang tak menyukainya. Lalu apa semua lelucon ini?"

"Sarada.. Jangan berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu pada ibumu"

"Ibuku? Ya. Akhirnya kau sadar apa statusmu sekarang! Kau itu seorang ibu, jadi bertingkahlah layaknya seorang ibu. Lalu apakah kekasihmu itu tahu kalau kau sudah punya anak?"

"Sarada kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Jawab aku ma? Dia belum tahu kan?"

Gaara memang belum tahu kalau Sarada itu adalah putrinya, Gaara hanya tahu Sarada itu keponakannya Kakashi. Tapi melihat perjuangan cintanya selama ini membuatnya yakin jika Gaara akan menerima Sarada. itulah mengapa ia memutuskan menerima cinta Gaara. Apalagi Gaara dan Sarada sudah cukup dekat. Ia pikir Sarada akan menyukai Gaara sebagai sosok ayah untuknya. Pria itu baik dan tulus tak seperti si _playboy_ Nagato atau pria lain yang hanya ingin mempermainkannya. Sudah saatnya ia mencari pria yang serius.

"Dia memang belum tahu tap-"

"Sudah.. cukup.. Hentikan"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Sarada, gadis itu terlihat sangat hancur. Sakura kaget melihat reaksi Sarada seperti itu. Ada sesuatu lain yang membuat Sarada menjadi hancur seperti ini. Ia adalah ibunya jadi ia tahu segalanya, ini tidak seperti ia tak suka dengan kekasih ibunya. Karena selama ini Sarada menginginkan sosok seorang ayah tapi ini lebih mirip seorang gadis yang sedang patah hati. Apakah dugaannya selama ini benar? Mengingat Sarada cukup dekat dengan Gaara.

"Aku benci mama, kenapa harus orang itu ma? Diantara semua pria kenapa harus dia?'

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini? Aku tak punya banyak waktu, konser Sakura akan segera berakhir dan aku harus berada disana" ujar Kakashi pada sang bos. Setelah mendapat telpon dari Sasuke, Kakashi segera kesini untung saja lokasi konser tak terlalu jauh dari kantor Uchiha. Ia tahu bosnya itu sedang kacau dan patah hati. Ia pasti sudah membaca beritanya, Kakashi sendiri tak menyangka jika beritanya akan separah ini.

Dalam waktu beberapa jam ribuan artikel telah keluar. Foto Sakura dan Gaara yang berciuman didalam mobil sudah berebak kemana-mana. bahkan situs asing pun sudah menerbitkan beritanya. Dan parahnya lagi karena foto itu banyak menyangkut pautkan dengan isu seksualitas.

"Bacalah.." ujar Sasuke

Kakashi membaca artikel di laptop Sasuke. ini keterlaluan, mereka bahkan mem- _posting_ foto kondom yang entah darimana asalnya dan mengatakan benda itu bekas mereka. Sepertinya para _haters_ menjadikan momen ini untuk mengedarkan berita palsu. Tiap detiknya ribuan komentar kebencian selalu muncul. Citra Sakura sudah sangat hancur tapi lucunya ada komentar menyatakan mereka lega setidaknya Sakura dan Gaara memakai pengaman.

"Kurasa keadaan sudah diluar kendali kita! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kakashi pada Sasuke.

"Beberapa jam lalu pihak Tokyo News menelpon dan aku sudah mengkonfirmasi hubungan mereka."

Terpancar rona kesedihan di mata Sasuke, sangat menyakitkan mengkonfirmasi hubungan wanita yang kita cintai dengan orang lain. Ini bukanlah pertama kali Sasuke mengkorfimasi artis dari agensinya tapi rasanya begitu beda. Kini semua orang tahu jika Sakura-nya telah diklaim oleh pria lain.

Sebuah panggilan masuk dari ponsel Kakashi. Setelah mendengar pernyataan dari orang yang menelponnya ia pun segera menutupnya.

"Ada sebuah masalah lagi?"

Dengan wajah lusuh Sasuke berusaha menatap Kakashi, wajah pria itu nampak serius.

"Apa?"

Kakashi menghela napasnya panjang, ia tak percaya harus mengatakan hal ini pada Sasuke tapi setidaknya pria itu harus tahu apa yang terjadi biar bagaimana pun mereka itu adalah keluarganya walaupun tak sah.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih mengkhawatirkan orang ini dibanding kau jika berita Sakura dan Gaara keluar"

"Siapa?"

"Putrimu, Sarada.. Dia sedang jatuh cinta dan kau bisa tebak sendiri siapa orang itu"

"Apa?"

"Ya.."  
kepala Sasuke terasa berdenyut mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Sebenarnya apa yang dimiliki si kepala merah itu sehingga Sakura dan putrinya bisa jatuh cinta padanya. belum selesai ia menata hatinya kini ia harus menerima kenyataan lain. Dirinya tak kuasa diliputi rasa cemburu, bisa dipastikan Gaara akan mati kali ini.

"Ini gila, bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Ceritakan semuanya padaku apa yang telah terjadi?"

Ternyata banyak hal yang Sasuke lewatkan ia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana perkembangan putrinya. Sejak Sakura kehilangan ingatan tentang dirinya, Sasuke memang sengaja menjauhi mereka. ia berpikir ini yang terbaik, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Sekarang Sasuke menyesal telah mengabaikan mereka.

"Ikutlah denganku dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu"

Brakk

Terdengar suara bantingan pintu dari dalam kamar Sarada, Sakura segera menghampiri kamar itu. putrinya sekarang sedang marah besar, sudah beberapa bulan ini gadis kecil itu tak mau berbicara padanya. lebih tepatnya setelah Sakura menerima cinta Gaara.

"Buka pintunya sayang!" Ujar Sakura sambil mengetuk pintu.

"PERGI DARIKU MA, AKU BENCI MAMA!" teriak Sarada, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan itu, hatinya sangat sedih kenapa anak yang ia lahirkan menjadi pemberontak seperti ini. Mungkin ini salahnya karena terlalu sibuk dengan jadwalnya sehingga ia tak terlalu memperhatikan gadis kecilnya itu.

 _Ting tong.._

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi, siapa orang yang bertamu pada jam malam segini? Kakashi? Atau mungkin itu Gaara? Kekasihnya itu pasti khawatir karena Sakura tak menjawab telpon atau pesannya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hal yang menyangkut Sarada lebih penting dari apapun.

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya, ia kaget setelah melihat sosok pria dewasa yang tinggi dan tampan sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Setelah insiden di kantor Uchiha beberapa waktu lalu dia sangat membenci sosok itu.

"Uchiha, mau apa kau kesini?"

Sasuke dapat melihat raut kesal di wajah wanita itu.

"Biarkan aku masuk, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya"

"Tidak perlu, tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria mesum sepertimu kalau aku membiarkanmu masuk"

"Aku kesini untuk meminta maaf tentang insiden di kantorku, waktu itu aku mabuk dan luar kendali"

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya dan menghela napas berat, matanya kembali menatap sosok di depannya. "Baiklah.. Jika kau ingin mendengar kata aku memaafkanmu, kau mendapatkannya. Sekarang pergilah!"

Namun bukannya malah pergi Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura dan menjeblok bahu Sakura.

"Apa Sarada marah padamu?"

Sakura kaget bagaimana Sasuke mengetahuinya? Siapa sebenarnya Sasuke? Kenapa ia bisa seenaknya masuk dan menanyakan putrinya?

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Sasuke diam sesaat. Sakura benar-benar tak memiliki kenangan tentangnya, jadi tentu saja ia tak ingat kalau Sarada adalah putrinya juga. Raut wajahnya menjadi serius, Sasuke menggenggam bahu Sakura erat.

"Itu urusanku, karena Sarada adalah putriku"

Hening. Pria itu mengatakan semua kebenarannya dengan wajah santai seperti bukan apa-apa. Aura gelap terpancar dari diri Sakura. Tangan Sakura mengepal erat dan dengan sigap ia ingin melayangkan tinjunya. Namun seperti sudah diprediksi Sasuke menangkis dan memegang erat tangannya.

"Jadi benar kau si brengsek itu!"

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya"

Namun tanpa Sasuke duga air mata mengalir dari pipi Sakura, wanita itu jatuh terduduk. Semua memori tentang penderitaan wanita itu kembali muncul. Dia mengalami kehamilan yang sulit, dirinya harus beberapa kali masuk rumah sakit ketika trimester awal bahkan karena itu juga ia harus keluar dari grup kesayangannya. Belum lagi ketika Sarada lahir dan saat anaknya itu jatuh sakit, ia sangat membutuhkan orang ini. Walaupun ia tak memiliki ingatan tentangnya tapi pria ini memiliki ingatan mereka. Kemanakah ia selama ini? hingga perlu dua belas tahun untuk menemui mereka.

"Sarada bukanlah putrimu! Dia bukan putri dari pria mana pun. Sarada hanya milikku!" teriak Sakura, Sasuke hendak merangkul tubuh wanita itu namun Sakura menampiknya.

"Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu Sakura, maafkan aku karena kebodohanku telah meninggalkan kalian!"

"Kau tak meninggalkanku karena sejak awal kita memang tak bersama. Aku memang tak memiliki kenangan tentangmu! Tapi kurasa tak ada ikatan emosi antara kita di masa lalu, Kau memilih mengabaikan anak itu, membuatku yakin kalau Sarada bukanlah apa-apa bagimu. Sekarang pergilah, aku anggap hari ini tak pernah ada. Kami baik-baik saja tanpamu. Bukankah kau membenci skandal, fakta ini bisa menghancurkan dirimu. Kau tak ingin perusahaan yang kau cintai ikut hancurkan?"

Tangan Sakura mendorong tubuh tinggi Sasuke keluar, namun sayang tenaganya tak cukup besar untuk membuat tubuhnya bergeser.

"Aku akui, aku bersalah karena telah mengabaikan kalian. Tapi tak pernah sedikit pun aku tak memikirkan kalian. Sekarang biarkan aku melakukan hal yang benar! Hal yang seharusnya kulakukan dua belas tahun yang lalu. Aku akan menikahimu sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawabanku"

"Apa kau gila?"

"Aku tahu ini terdengar gila tapi biarkanlah kita memulai semuanya dari awal lagi"

"Tidak.. aku tak akan pernah mau menikah dengan pria brengsek sepertimu"

"Sakura"

"PERGII"

Sasuke tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. akhirnya ia memberikan sebuah amplop coklat pada Sakura.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan.. baiklah, tapi ambillah ini! sebagai bentuk rasa bersalahku pada kau dan darah dagingku, Sarada"

Sakura mengambil amplop coklat itu dan membacanya, itu adalah surat mengenai harta warisan. Disana tertulis nama Sarada dan Sakura sebagai pemilik Sebelas belas persen saham Uchiha. Total nilai keseluruhan adalah lima ratus trilyun yen. Angka yang begitu fantastic dan Sakura tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke memberikan semua ini padanya.

Langsung saja Sakura melemparkan amplop coklat itu ke wajah bungsu Uchiha.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa kau pikir aku seorang pengemis? Kenapa kau memberikanku dan Sarada uang sebanyak itu? Asal kau tahu saja ya uangku sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai semua kebutuhan Sarada bahkan sampai ia memiliki cucu, kami tak membutuhkan itu."

Tanpa mereka sadari tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Jika mama tak menginginkannya biarkan aku saja yang menerimanya" Sasuke dan Sakura kaget ketika mendapati Sarada sudah berada di tengah mereka. apakah gadis kecil itu telah menguping pembicaraan orang tuanya. Sarada mengambil amplop dari tangan ibunya dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Tapi Sarada…"

"Lima ratus trilyun yen! Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Uchiha!" Ujar Sarada sambil menyeringai. Tapi Sakura nampak tak senang dengan tingkan putrinya.

"Sarada. Kembalikan amplop itu!"

"Biarkan orang ini membayarnya mama. Setelah dua belas tahun ia meninggalkan kita. Ia layak memberikan semua ini pada kita!"

Sakura tak percaya mengapa tiba-tiba anaknya mendadak menjadi materealistis seperti ini. Padahal Sarada selalu mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan. Ia lebih beruntung dari anak-anak lain di negeri ini. Karena kekayaan Sakura telah melebihi semua idola yang ada di Asia. Mereka tak butuh uang dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke mangarah ke sebuah koper besar yang ada di dekat tembok tak jauh dari mereka. ia curiga putrinya merencanakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau berniat pergi dari rumah?"

Sarada membuang mukanya "Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku akan mengambil amplop ini. Awas saja kalau kau berani menipuku. Aku akan menagih semua ini bahkan sampai ke neraka sekalipun"

"Sarada! Apa yang kau rencanakan?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal, tapi putrinya tak menanggapi pertanyaannya. Saking gemasnya melihat tingkah Sarada yang menyebalkan Sakura segera menarik lengan sweater bocah itu. karena Sarada membrontak paspor dan tiket pesawat yang ada di sakunya terjatuh ke lantai. Sasuke langsung mengambil paspor dan tiket itu.

" _Tokyo air_ tujuan New York keberangkatan pukul satu malam. Apa kau ingin pergi ke amerika?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura tak percaya jika putrinya berniat pergi darinya. Sejak kapan Sarada menjadi pemberontak begini?

"Berikan padaku, ya.. memang aku akan pergi ke Amerika. Bukankah itu yang kalian inginkan? Sejak awal keberadaanku memang tak diinginkan di dunia ini jadi biarkanlah aku pergi. dengan begitu kalian bisa bahagia"

Plakk

Sakura menampar keras pipi putrinya hingga kacamatanya terlepas. Sarada menatap mata Sakura dengan penuh kebencian. Sakura menyesal karena Sasuke harus melihat pertengkarannya dengan Sarada. ini membuatnya terlihat seperti ibu yang tak mampu mendidik putrinya.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu berterima kasih! Jika aku tak menginginkanmu aku tak akan melahirkanmu, kau tak tahu betapa sulitnya menjadi ibu sekaligus ayah di usia muda dan mempertaruhkan karirku. Kau tak tahu menderitanya aku selama ini? menyembunyikanmu dan membohongi semua orang!"

"Aku tak minta dilahirkan, sekarang kau menyalahkanku atas semua penderitaan yang kau alami. apa kau menyesal telah melahirkanku? Lalu kenapa kau marah ketika ku ingin pergi? Lupakan aku ma, seperti kau melupakan orang ini dalam otakmu!"

"Sarada, mamamu hanya ingin kau menghormatinya" potong Sasuke

"Diam kau! Kau bukanlah orang yang pantas berkata seperti itu padaku. Kebencianku padamu melebihi kebencianku pada mama. Jangan menganggap aku tak mengetahui semuanya! Aku tahu aku adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap kalian. Mama merayumu dan menjadi simpananmu supaya ia bisa debut. lalu karena mama hamil kau mengeluarkannya dari grup dan agensi! Kalian sangat menjijikan. Dan kau mama, kau sangat murahan. Kau tak pantas bersanding dengan Gaara-nii, ia terlalu baik untukmu. Aku yakin setelah Gaara-nii mengetahui semuanya ia akan membencimu!"

Hati Sakura merasa tertohok begitu pun Sasuke, mereka merasa tak percaya mendengar semua ini dari putri mereka. Terlebih Sakura, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Sakura mendengar cerita tentangnya seperti itu.

"Itu bohong Sarada, kau jangan terlalu banyak membaca artikel sampah itu."

"Bohong? Lalu berikan aku penjelasan yang sebenarnya ma! Kenapa aku bisa lahir di dunia ini? dan bagaimana mungkin mantan bosmu bisa menjadi bos-mu lagi dan ayahku? Saat seperti ini hanya artikel sampah itu yang bisa kupercaya"

Sakura sedikit bingung untuk menjelaskannya karena ia sendiri tak mengingat apa pun"Aku memang tak mengingatnya tapi aku yakin tak seperti itu Sarada-chan"

"Kalau begitu umumkan keberadaanku kepada dunia? Apa kalian berani? Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi mereka!"

"Cukup Sarada! ini sudah keterlaluan, kau tak boleh membicarakan hal buruk tentang orang tuamu seperti itu. Sekarang kau sedang dibutakan oleh cemburu! Jangan hanya karena seorang pria kau menjadi durhaka seperti ini"

Sakura kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Bagaimana Sasuke tahu perasaan Sarada bahkan dirinya sendri tak tahu? Sekarang sudah jelas mengapa Sarada bersikap seperti itu padanya. Pantas saja beberapa bulan ini Sarada terus membencinya. Jika ia tahu Sarada menyukai Gaara, ia tak akan menerima cinta pria itu. seingatnya Sarada memang senang mendengar lagu-lagu Gaara. Ia pikir Sarada hanya salah satu penggemar Gaara saja. apa ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan? Ia mengutuk semua kesibukan panggungnya. Sakura merasa menyedihkan bahkan karena Sasuke mengetahui tentang hal itu.

"Sarada kau menyukai Gaara-kun, mengapa aku tak tahu tentang ini?" Sarada tak mempedulikan ucapan ibunya, ia mengambil kacamatanya yang terjatuh kemudian merebut paspor dan tiket pesawat dari tangan Sasuke. gadis itu berbalik untuk mengambil kopernya. Hatinya hancur karena ibunya sendiri tak mengetahui perasaannya, malah pria yang mengaku sebagai ayahnya yang mengetahuinya.

"Kau memang tak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Karena karirmu lebih penting dariku."

Gadis kecil itu berlalu pergi ke luar pintu rumah, Sakura mencoba mencegahnya namun Sasuke memintanya untuk tetap disana.

Pria itu mengejar putrinya yang berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Ia menangkap tangan Sarada namun lagi-lagi Sarada berusaha melepasnya.

"Kau ingin pergi ke bandarakan? Aku akan mengantarmu!"

Terlihat rona kesedihan dalam diri Sarada, ia pikir ayahnya akan melarangnya. Walaupun ia akan tetap pergi jika pun Sasuke melarangnya tapi setidaknya pria itu harus menunjukkan kepeduliannya pada Sarada. tak heran dua belas tahun ini ia tak mempedulikan kehadirannya.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil miliknya. "naiklah" Sarada pun masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Sasuke menyeringai senang. Sarada tak tahu jika ayahnya memiliki rencana lain.

TBC ^^


End file.
